Elevador
by sweetsimphony30
Summary: Un comienzo inesperado, amor a primera vista, miradas que dicen más que mil palabras, silencios que otorgan deseos y pasiones por cumplir.
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores, éste one shot fue como una picada, sí. Me dio la regalada gana como quien dice, tenía unas ideas de esas locas en mente, es un one shot bien pasional, exceso de Lemon oh sí! para todos aquellos que aman leer las pasiones desatadas de nuestro amado trenzudo, sin más a leer. Ya saben que si les gusta dejen su voto, lo aprecio mucho y comenten que amo responder. Disfruten! **_

_**ALERTA! SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, SU CONTENIDO ES EXPLÍCITO, ERÓTICO, SENSUAL, LEER BAJO TU CRITERIO Y RESPONSABILIDAD. TODAS MIS OBRAS CONTIENEN EN SU MAYORÍA ESCENAS DE LEMON, SI NO ES DE TU AGRADO ABSTENTE DE LEER. **_

Esto comenzó en pleno invierno, nevaba y el frío se hacía sentir con mucha fuerza, era mi primer día de trabajo, estaba algo nerviosa pero me daba ánimos, una buena amiga me había instado a participar de la entrevista y luego de una semana de espera quedé seleccionada, pensarán que quizás era un puesto difícil, pero no. La verdad era que solo apliqué para telefonista, sí de esas molestas mujeres que te llaman para ofrecer o "solucionar" problemas con tu compañía de celular. A mis 29 años postulaba a tan sencillo y hasta mediocre puesto de trabajo pues estaba aburrida de administrar una céntrica cafetería en pleno Tokio, el sueldo era buenísimo pero estaba muy estresada y quería algo simple no tan demandante. Entonces fue que renuncié descansé un mes y aquí estoy, parada frente a un enorme edificio lleno de ventanas brillantes e imponentes, acomodé mi abrigo negro que llegaba justo al borde de mi planchada falda, cubriendo justo por debajo de la rodilla, vi mi reflejo en la platinada puerta y entré sin más.

Ahí fue precisamente donde lo vi la primera vez, frente al _elevador. _Estaba a su izquierda unos dos pasos atrás, su perfume invadió mis sentidos como una bofetada, era cuero y madera y quizás algo de sándalo, llevaba un cardigan largo color marrón, sus zapatos brillaban y su postura era firme y relajada, su espalda ancha y su cabello azabache como la noche era largo y pese a la formalidad de su atuendo, la llevaba atada perfectamente en una coleta. Conversaba muy ameno con otro chico, por un breve momento pensé que el bendito _elevador _demoraba en llegar, hasta que sonó la típica campanita se abrieron sus puertas y las diez personas que esperábamos por él pudimos al fin subir.

Los guantes que llevaba puestos por el frío comenzaban a molestar, y decidí sacarlos de una vez, el edificio tenía 30 pisos en su totalidad, en cada piso trabajaban distintas compañías, mi piso era el 19, una vez todos marcaron sus números afiancé el agarre de mi cartera a mi hombro, no era tan pequeña pero la llevaba algo pesada, el aire acondicionado comenzaba a hacer efecto y al menos la mitad de los presentes desabrochaban sus abrigos, hice lo mismo dejando a la vista la blusa de color rosa que llevaba debajo, eso fue bueno pues el maldito abrigo me tenía sofocada, hubiese querido sacarlo pero el espacio era limitado, la capacidad del ascensor era de 15 personas, llegando al piso 5 subieron dos más por lo cual tuve que moverme hacia atrás quedando en el rincón o esquina de éste, como una especie de dominó todos a su vez se movieron pude sentir su aroma de nuevo, y cómo no, si había quedado a mi lado, nuestros brazos rosaban era inevitable por la falta de espacio, miraba fija el horizonte como si estuviesen pasando la mejor película de la vida, quería verle el rostro esa era mi verdad, pero no podía ser tan obvia, entonces escuché su risa, algo suave por lo incómodo del lugar, su acompañante le daba pequeños golpesitos en el hombro que hacían que rebotaran en mi menudo cuerpo lo que de cierta forma me molestó, giré leve mi rostro y lo clavé en el chico, que por cierto era hermoso, unos ojos color miel y una sonrisa encantadora, lo vi seria a lo que él reaccionó abriendo su par de ojos con expresión de "lo siento", con eso me bastó y volví a mirar al frente, pero noté la mirada de él encima, estaba segura de que me veía curioso, no quise moverme ni un centímetro hasta que al fin llegaba a mi piso, para ese entonces solo quedábamos unas 6 personas lo extraño era que no se movía de mi lado, podría haberse acomodado más lejos pero no, estaba pegado a mí, di un paso adelante para que cuando se abriera la puerta poder salir lo más rápido de allí, justo al sonar la llegada escuché su voz llamarme.

-Señorita!... exclamó de súbito, frené en seco y voltee contrariada, lo vi con su cuerpo inclinado recogiendo algo, vi su rostro subir por mis piernas lentamente hasta que ese par de zafiros azules se clavaron en mí, su mirada era tan hermosa como el cielo de verano, sentí mis mejillas colorear y mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, entre abrí mis labios y pude ver sus ojos observando detenidamente mi gesto, entonces extendió lo que tenía en su mano, uno de mis guantes.

-Se le ha caído esto... dijo muy tranquilo, lo tomé con premura y le di las gracias, acto seguido salí del elevador antes de que este siguiera subiendo.

Luego de ese extraño encuentro, una persona a cargo me ha recibido e indicado mi nuevo módulo de trabajo, dio algunas indicaciones de las tareas a realizar, agradecí enormemente de forma interna que fuese así, con ello pude distraerme de la sensación loca y extraña que había provocado ese hombre en mí, una vez instalada en mi cubículo pude dar un enorme respiro y comenzar con mi trabajo, así estuve hasta las dos de la tarde, tenía una hora para almorzar, cogí mi cartera y salí nuevamente hasta el _elevador, _esperaba no volver a verle, a quién engaño moría por encontrarlo, pero no fue así. Después de comer algo ligero en una pequeña cafetería, regresé hasta el edificio, tenía 20 minutos aún, entonces una compañera me ha pedido que la acompañe hasta la azotea a fumar, una vez arriba la vista era de ensueño, realmente se veía toda la ciudad y los carros eran miniatura, mientras echaba ojo a mis redes sociales ella echaba su humo a unos metros de mí.

Fue entonces que lo vi, venía sonriendo con su amigo de la mañana, ya no traía su abrigo y se veía endemoniadamente sexy con ese traje entallado, noté como se aflojaba la corbata, lo veía sutil por encima de mi celular hasta que nuestras miradas cruzaron, fue fugaz pero intensa. Su amigo se acercó hasta mi compañera y la saludó con total familiaridad, se quedaron conversando de no se que, pues estaba concentrada viendo al sujeto de ojos azules que revolucionaba mis hormonas, su rostro se veía tranquilo hasta que vio la pantalla de su móvil, evidentemente algo le molestó, su cara mostraba enfado chasqueó su lengua y lo guardó apresuradamente en el bolsillo de su costosa chaqueta.

Miré la hora y le hice una seña a mi compañera indicando que me iba, ella solo asintió echando carcajadas y más humo por su boca, presioné el botón del _elevador, _pasé mis manos por mis delgados brazos, que solo los cubría una delgada blusa haciendo un lastimoso amague de querer entibiarlos y extrañé mi abrigo. Se abrieron las puertas y entré a paso acelerado para refugiarme del frío, justo antes de que este se cerrara vi una mano masculina en el borde de ésta, el oji azul entró me dedicó una mirada rápida y presionó el piso 21, mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y crucé mis brazos por encima de mi busto, comenzó su descenso él se posicionó a mi lado pero no tan cerca como en la mañana. Sacándome de mis ensoñaciones emitió palabra.

-Hace mucho frío para que ande sin abrigo... dijo mirando el suelo, arrugué el entre cejo extrañada por sus palabras, aunque eso era obvio, lo que me descolocó era el simple hecho de que me hablara.

-Pues creo que la próxima vez lo traeré sin dudas... contesté tímida

-Es nueva aquí ¿cierto?

-Sí, hoy comencé.

-Eso pensé, nunca la había visto... eso lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, pestañee rápido e intenté mirar hacia otro lado, él sonrió seductor por mi gesto nervioso cosa que me molestó un poco, quizás éste era un engreído de lo peor, es decir no se podía negar el dios griego que era, entonces me picó el orgullo y lo miré desafiante. Entonces llegamos a su piso, avanzó hasta el borde de las puertas y justo antes de salir volteo y dijo: _" se ve hermosa cuando se enfada" _

Dejándome estupefacta! abrí mis ojos como platos, él volvió a sonreír y bajó.

Así pasaron los meses, exactamente seis! en los cuales cada mañana nos "encontrábamos" a las afuera del _elevador, _algunas veces iba solo otras con su amigo, pero lo que más me ha llamado la atención es la tipa que últimamente lo rodea, ella era hermosa en verdad, ojos grandes carmesí de cabellos largos color lila, su piel parecía una porcelana y siempre le sonreía con coquetería, a esas alturas ya sabía su apellido, en más de una ocasión escuché que lo llamaban por Señor Saotome, era todo lo que sabía de él, en algunas ocasiones saluda con un simple gesto, o una mirada amable con sus azules brillando, realmente derretía con su presencia, imaginaba que aquella chica era la novia, o algo más pues siempre lo tomaba del brazo, él no la alejaba pero tampoco notaba que le correspondiera el coqueteo, quizás él ni siquiera ha notado mi existencia, a veces sentía que me ignoraba o simplemente no notaba que estaba allí, comencé a dar por pérdida la insípida idea de que se fijara en mí, es cierto no era tan linda y despampanante como aquella mujer que poseía unas caderas de ensueño, es más a su lado me sentía muy pequeña, eso me deprimía de sobre manera porque no había comparación, de seguro él las prefiere así, en realidad ese hombre podría tener a cualquier mujer, de seguro por su cama han pasado varias así, al estilo de la peli lila, pensando en ello bajo el agua tibia que corría por mi piel en la intimidad de mi baño decidí no seguir dando vuelta a esos sentimientos tan negativos, cada quien con lo suyo, mi cuerpo estaba bien, tenía un rostro armonioso y si un día despertaba el interés de alguien esperaba que me quisiera tal y como soy.

Hoy comenzaba la Primavera, fui por ropa más ligera, elegí un vestido semi formal ideal para el trabajo de color azul príncipe, acentuaba mi pequeña cintura caía justo sobre mis rodillas, mis largas y blancas piernas lucían perfectas luego de agregar un nuevo emulsionado que una amiga había recomendado, subí el cierre, un par de zapatos de tacón medio color nude, la chaqueta con cuello que hacía juego, un poco de pintalabios, ordené mi cabello azulado, última ojeada en el espejo, mentalmente me convencía de cambiar o no el vestido, en fin creo que era una buena elección. Salí de mi apartamento en dirección a la calle principal, tomé un taxi y en 7 minutos estaba frente al enorme edificio que proporcionaba mi fuente laboral.

A pasos firmes fui hasta la máquina de café, introduje unos yenes y en menos de un minuto tuve el delicioso brebaje en mis manos, capuccinno vainilla sin azúcar, aspiré su aroma y enseguida mis sentidos despertaban, giré en mi centro y pude apreciar la vista de todos los días, el oji azul conversaba animadamente con su amigo, caminé hasta quedar lo más cerca del _elevador , t_omé un sorbo de mi café y así estuve por un minuto hasta sentir su calidez en mi cuerpo, a penas se abrieron las puertas entré hasta el fondo, ellos se posicionaron a mi lado solo que esta vez el amigo rosaba conmigo y el oji azul estaba de lado casi de frente concentrado en la conversación, sentía que me observaba fijamente mientras continuaba bebiendo el apetecible café, de pronto y no sé en qué momento solo quedábamos los dos, ni siquiera su amigo estaba junto a él, los nervios y un leve cosquilleo en el centro de mi vientre no se hicieron esperar.

Íbamos en el piso 15 cuando el elevador paró bruscamente y las luces bajaron de súbito! un leve chillido salió de mi garganta asustada.

-Tranquila... dijo él, colocando ambas manos en cada uno de mis pequeños hombros, solo asentí.

-¿Por qué se habrá parado de esa forma?

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que estoy en una situación así. Intentaré usar el botón de "ayuda".

Luego de unos cinco minutos de un fatídico intento, echó una maldición por lo alto.

-Maldita sea! gruñó... para ese entonces estaba hecha un bollo en la esquina de éste.

-Esperemos, pronto se darán cuenta de que estamos atorados.

-Hay una salida por el techo, dijo apuntando hacia arriba...

-Eso no es seguro, repuse firme.

-Vamos... necesito que me ayude, eres pequeña puedo subirte sobre mis hombros, echa un vistazo y listo, así sabremos si estamos a medio camino o directamente en un piso.

-Está bien... respondí en lo que él extendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, retiré los tacones de mis pies y quité la chaqueta para mayor comodidad, acomodé mis pertenencias en el sitio donde hace instantes estaba sentada, de pronto sentí sus ojos encima, me veía de pies a cabeza como si se tratase de una barra de chocolate, sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Bien señorita...¿?...

-Tendo...

-Estupendo! soy Saotome Ranma, trabajo dos pisos arriba del suyo, pero ahora veamos si podemos salir de este embrollo ¿le parece?...asentí positivamente y de pronto sus manos estaban cada una en los costados de mis caderas y de un solo jalón quedé de pie en sus hombros, por lo que sus varoniles manos comenzaron a bajar despacio por mis muslos y piernas hasta llegar a mis tobillos, menos mal estaba perfectamente depilada y con mis piernas extra humectadas pensé.

-Señorita Tendo, intente levantar esa tapa, no se preocupe que no la dejaré caer... pesa menos que la pluma que utilizo en mi escritorio.

-Está atorado... dije jalando con fuerza la maldita manilla... escuché un suspiro de resignación por parte de él, entonces hice un último intento y con fuerza pese a lo incómodo de mi posición logré abrir la dichosa "tapa". Pude asomar mi cabeza por la abertura y notar que efectivamente estábamos a solo centímetros del piso, quizás con un poco de suerte mi fuerte acompañante podría abrirla a pulso. En el momento en que sacaba mi cabeza de allí, el_ elevador_ crujió feo y las luces terminaron por apagarse lo que hizo que gritara aterrada perdiera el equilibrio, y me deslizara como mantequilla por el cuerpo de mi sostenedor que gracias a Kami nunca soltó mi menudo cuerpo.

-La tengo! dijo a milímetros de mi rostro, sus manos sostenían firme mi cintura y mis pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo, mis dedos rosaba su pantalón. Ese aroma que llevaba invadía mis sentidos y la calidez de su aliento chocaba con mis labios, tardó solo unos segundos en que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad, lo único que brillaba en ese maldito o quizás bendito _elevador_ eran nuestros ojos viéndose los uno a los otro.

-Creo que... ya puede bajarme, dije muy suave, creo que casi inaudible... muy despacio bajé hasta que mis pies sintieron el suelo, de pronto su mano izquierda la alzo hasta mi rostro acarició mi mejilla y pasó su dedo pulgar por la comisura de mis labios, llevándose éste hasta su boca lamiendo su dedo, creí que infartaría! su acción fue inesperada pero exquisita.

-mmm... capuccinno con vainilla, buena elección. Dijo tan seductor que me sentía desnuda, mi respiración se aceleró y di un paso en falso hacia atrás muy torpemente, haciendo que casi cayera, sino fuera porque otra vez sus enormes manos sujetaban mi cuerpo. Lento pero seguro volví a enderezar mi cuerpo, definitivamente su cercanía me estaba volviendo loca, un calor avasallador subía pasos agigantados y mi corazón desbocado latía con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento él lo escucharía. Se acercó hasta mi oído y sin soltarme susurró en él provocando un cosquilleo que excitó más mi atolondrado cuerpo, sintiendo su aliento tan caliente como lo estaba el mío. "Me encanta la vainilla...pero más deliciosa es con sabor a usted".

Qué rayos! sucedía! esto ya no era normal, se me estaba ¿insinuando?, por que mi boca añoraba un beso de esos labios carnosos y sensuales. Mis piernas no respondían estaba en total merced de él, eso era malo, muy malo. ¿O no?

De pronto la luz volvió, él elevador se movió algo brusco y por consecuencia nos separamos. Acomodé mi vestido que iba más arriba de su lugar, puse mis zapatos, cogí mi cartera y chaqueta. Increíblemente el maldito elevador paró en mi piso (19) apenas abrió di un paso hacia afuera pero él me llamó.

-Señorita Tendo!... por favor reciba esto. Miré sus dedos que extendían una tarjeta de presentación, la recibí nerviosa y al fin tocaba el suelo de mi piso. Fui directo al baño, para calmar mi emoción, luego de eso trabajé como siempre, aunque claro después de aquel encuentro sin dudas nada sería igual entre los dos, extrañamente nadie dijo nada del averiado ascensor.

Ese mismo día y sentada frente al monitor de mi computadora pasaba la tarjeta por mis dedos con total nerviosismo, en ella salía su nombre completo, su número de teléfono, coreo y el nombre de su compañía, su cargo llamó mi atención, "Gerente" decía. Quise llamarlo pero luego pensé que sería muy atrevido o más bien demasiada confianza, entonces le envié un correo.

_"Estimado señor Saotome, por este medio quiero agradecer su grata compañía esta mañana en el averiado elevador"_

**Tendo Akane.**_

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el buzón de mi correo dio aviso de que llegaba un e-mail.

_"Señorita Tendo, aunque fueron tan solo 15 minutos de total expectación por lo acontecido, me alegra saber que haya sido conmigo con quien compartió ese momento de miedo en un principio"_

_Pd: Su nombre es hermoso, al igual que la portadora. _

**Saotome Ranma._ **GERENCIA GENERAL RECONY COMPANY

La emoción volvía a embriagarme, no podía creer que ese hombre estaba interesado en mí, creo que si hubiésemos estado unos minutos más en ese elevador, lo besaba sin falta. Leí unas diez veces las cortas líneas que había dedicado hasta que entró otro e-mail.

_"Me encantaría poder verla más tarde, quizás a la salida si usted no tiene inconvenientes"_

_**Saotome Ranma._**_GERENCIA GENERAL RECONY COMPANY

Si ya estaba nerviosa y emocionada podrán imaginar el pequeño grito que di cuando leí claramente que quería verme!, mis compañeros alrededor me veían curiosos, sobre todo Yuki quién siempre lo pillaba mirando mis piernas, él estaba prácticamente en frente por lo que siempre estaba pendiente de mis movimientos cosa que me desagradaba.

-¿Porqué la emoción Aki? dijo muy gracioso...

-Leí un chiste nada más, y por favor no me llames Aki! te lo he dicho antes, AKANE! ¿ok?

-Uy... andas sensible... de seguro es un hombre, dijo adivinando.

-No es tu asunto, continúa en lo tuyo!... dije muy seria y respondí inmediatamente.

"Está bien, podría ser en el estacionamiento a las 18:00 hrs"

**Tendo Akane._**

Se preguntarán por qué lo cité en el estacionamiento, pues hoy una de las guardias que trabajaba allí quedó de devolverme un dinero prestado, justamente diez minutos antes de mi "cita" con él, y la verdad es que no tenía ni idea qué iba a suceder, ¿querrá hablar?, o quizá saber más de mí, o disculparse por ser tan atrevido al estar tan cerca de mí en el ¿_elevador_?

Las horas pasaron volando y luego de dejar mi escritorio despejado corrí al baño por un último vistazo a mi look, bueno el vestido azul que había elegido se veía muy bien, salí veloz hasta el elevador directo al estacionamiento subterráneo, una vez allí encontré a la guardia charlé unos minutos con ella nos despedimos y caminé hasta quedar en un lugar visible para él.

Miraba la hora en mi reloj de pulsera y tan solo faltaba un minuto para las 18:00 hrs, comencé a jugar con un mechón rebelde que caía sobre mis ojos, cuando siento una mano tocar mi hombro.

-Pensé que no estaba, ha llegado antes... dijo muy suave pero con voz firme.

-Eh... sí, pero solo fue un par de minutos... en ese momento se acercó tanto que estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Señorita Tendo...

-¿Sí?... fue lo único que salió de mí en ese momento, su aliento pegaba contra mis labios.

-Hace...meses que... quise acercarme, pero... entonces ladee mi cabeza tan solo un poco, quedando a solo un! sí, un! milímetro de su boca... la abrí un poco porque sentía que me faltaba el aire, él notó el gesto y pasó su lengua suave y lento por su labio inferior, entonces me besó...

Sus labios se hundieron en los míos suave y lento en un principio, pasó una de sus manos por mi cintura y con la otra sostenía mi nuca, los movimientos eran delicados pero pronto sentí su lengua asomar juntándose con la mía en estocadas cada vez más demandantes, no me quedaba atrás y le respondía sin reservas a tan delirante beso, algo ansioso como si ambos estuviéramos esperando anhelantes este momento, su mano comenzó a subir por mi espalda por debajo de la chaqueta y sentí como bajaba suave y tan solo un poco el cierre de mi vestido, palpando con sus dedos algo de mi piel cosa que quemaba al tacto, sentía el deseo inmenso de devorarlo y creo que me ha leído la mente, entre jadeos y húmedos besos dijo: _quemas..._

Mis manos acariciaban su rostro pero entonces las pasé por alrededor de su cuello rosando suave el inicio de su nuca y jalando de vez en cuando su cabello largo, un ruido fuerte nos sacó de nuestro delicioso encuentro, ambos nos miramos con evidente candencia, él se alejó un poco para verificar y no era más que un auto a lo lejos, miré el elevador y venía bajando lo que indicaba que alguien saldría en cualquier momento de éste, con señas le indiqué aquello, rápido tomó una de mis manos y me alejó de allí, salimos por una puerta de escape que daba a una salida trasera.

Ambos reímos por la subida de adrenalina, creo que algo de nervios, parecíamos dos niños jugando a hacer lo malo, pero no! así no era. O eso pensé en ese momento.

-Me gustaría... y lo interrumpí

-¿Vamos a comer?... él me vio curioso

-Porque no, vamos!

Caminamos unas cuadras y encontramos un local tranquilo, pedimos algo y mientras esperábamos pude enterarme un poco de su vida o de su trabajo en la compañía de su padre, sí era hijo único y a puertas de heredar un verdadero imperio de las telecomunicaciones, es más era la competencia directa de la cual yo trabajaba, detalles en realidad.

-Bien señotira Tendo, creo que ya sabe lo principal de mí, creo que es mi turno.

-Está bien... pero antes una última pregunta, dije curiosa a lo que él solo asintió. ¿Quién es la chica que muchas veces te acompaña? ... muy hermosa por cierto.

-ah... sí, ella... bien señorita Tendo hablaré con verdad, dijo serio... mis sensores se pusieron en alerta y pensé lo peor! sí, de seguro era la novia... Ella es, mi prometida,pero no es lo que crees! por favor permite que te lo explique! dijo muy suplicante.

-Ya veo... entonces... no deberías estar conmigo aquí.

-Por favor, todo ese compromiso es un arreglo de mi padre con ella, todo tiene que ver con dinero, la empresa de mi familia pasó por un apuro económico y esa mujer nos ayudó a salir de una enorme deuda por una mala decisión de mi padre, entonces como ella tenía interés en mí... pues mi padre me pidió que aceptara el compromiso, solo así ella daría por saldada la deuda.

-Pero eso es muy arcaico! es decir, aunque así fuera... ¿tú le correspondes siquiera?

-En lo absoluto! dijo negando firmemente, es más... ella no me agrada es que es muy... insinuante, y fría a la vez, su personalidad me confunde, la verdad es que aunque en su momento le agradecí por su ayuda no es la mujer que remueve mi interior. Es complicado, por ahora.

-Tú y ella...

-Nunca la he tocado!.. su respuesta me causó algo de gracia y a la vez alivio.

-No era eso... sino que ...¿viven juntos?

-Por supuesto que no!

-¿Cómo lidias con eso, osea con el compromiso sin tener contacto con ella?

-Bueno, ella sabe que no la amo, sabe que no siento nada por ella, pero creo que eso no le importa.

-Me impresiona!...

-Qué cosa!

-Que no te mueva nada, ella es hermosa! es perfecta! el típico modelo de mujer que a ustedes los pone locos... es más no entiendo que me ves al lado de ella!, en ese momento sentí ese bicho del orgullo picar justo ahí.

-Primero que todo, sí ella es hermosa eso no se discute. Segundo y muy importante! No te compares con ella ni con nadie! por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, eres una mujer bellísima cautivas a cualquiera y lo más relevante la única que me interesa ahora!

-Eso no me lo esperaba... dije sorprendida pero lo que confirmó y disipó alguna duda fueron sus labios besando los míos con total entrega.

Ese fue el comienzo, estuvimos alrededor de una hora charlando un poco de todo, regresé a casa encantada de la vida pero luego de ello, no pudimos tener otro encuentro cercano, sólo en _elevador_ como todos los días. Solo que ahora era distinto, cada día que pisaba ese lugar, ambos nos buscábamos con ansias, esperando esa mirada furtiva, una sonrisa, o simplemente un rose de brazos dentro del elevador, ese condenado que fue testigo de todo y cada uno de nuestros encuentros, quizás no como los que quisiera pero al menos nos veíamos cada mañana, de más está decir que a la hora de almuerzo se me había hecho costumbre subir hasta a azotea, donde él siempre estaba acompañado de su amigo, nos lanzábamos miradas cómplices cada tanto rato hasta que debía regresar entonces él se apresuraba detrás, su amigo se quedaba allí, entraba casi pegado a mí al bendito _elevador _y sin más nos besábamos con extrema pasión extrañándonos, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo deslizándose por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero donde siempre daba un ligero apretón que además de excitar hacía que jadeara un tanto, cosa que a él le encantaba, sus manos buscaban fervorosas mi piel y pronto sentía sus dedos recorrer mis muslos, una semana de aquel beso sin frenos en el estacionamiento y deseaba a ese hombre como a ningún otro! ese día llevaba una blusa verde musgo que me quedaba grande de hombros, (se caía un poco, dejando ver mi piel blanca), entre besos bajó por mi cuello, corrió tan solo un poco y sin esfuerzo la blusa y ha puesto sus dientes allí! sí, una leve pero exquisita mordida creí desfallecer... de pronto paró el _elevador, _nos separamos como siempre con respiración agitada, removí la tela de mi blusa para cubrir la "evidencia" y sube nada más ni nada menos que la despampanante peli lila, sí su prometida.

Iba con su asistente, nos miró con sorna aunque a mí con mucho desprecio, y se acercó hasta él para aprisionar su brazo y posar su cabeza sobre él, tratándolo de mi amor, y de la cena y una dichosa fiesta y puras mierdas que me llenaron de celos! sí lo sé soy una idiota! pero el hombre estaba interesado en mí, y era mutuo, aunque había un pequeño gran detalle, y ese era ella y su compromiso.

Veía claramente como el cuerpo de Ranma se tensaba por la cercanía de ella, la miraba sin interés cosa que ella notaba y en realidad cualquiera lo notaría, tanto la asistente de la peli lila como yo pudimos atestiguar la frialdad de él, eso incomodó de sobre manera a la bella chica.

Justo llegábamos al piso de él, recordando que esta vez bajábamos desde la azotea, entonces ella plantó sus labios en la comisura de éste, mirándome con desdén con sus ojos carmesí y pestañas exuberantes!, bajó junto a él. Cuando al fin llegué a mi piso, salí de allí con la moral hasta mis tobillos y recordé que ella sería la esposa, sus noches serían de ella, no de mí, Akane! esto no es más que una locura, un maldito pasa tiempo, uno que amo, uno que disfruto como nunca, uno que deseo con ansias, uno que cada vez que lo tengo cerca siento la necesidad de poseerlo con demencia, sí! estoy loca de amor por ese hombre y no quiero que se dé cuenta de ello, no aún, quizás es muy pronto, quizás sería mi condena.

Por lo que me había enterado la bella peli lila era la dueña de dos pisos de este edificio, ella se dedicaba a la moda, y era muy reconocida en ese mundo, pensaba en lo bien que ambos se veían juntos, cuando mis compañeros daban alaridos de emoción los miré curiosa y pronto llegó a mis manos una invitación, era una fiesta en un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad, celebraban el aniversario y como competencia de la otra marca estábamos invitados a asistir, sería interesante en verdad. De pronto llegó un e-mail...

_"Espero que ya tenga en sus manos la invitación, deseo que asista"_

**Saotome Ranma._ **Gerencia General RECONY Company

Eso quería decir que él estaría presente y obviamente era una oportunidad de verle! emocionada por el acontecimiento, sin dudarlo respondí un rotundo: _"allí estaré"_

Así fue como pasó una semana más, increíblemente al pasar los día no lo había podido ver y sus e-mail ya no eran seguidos cosa que me ha deprimido de sobre manera, hasta hace un día exactamente, donde un enorme ramo de rosas rojas ha llegado a mi lugar de trabajo, cuando mencionaron mi nombre en la recepción quedé helada e impresionada, la mujer que me las pasó miraba con renuencia y fastidio o quizás envidia, tomé la tarjeta, mis ojos no creían lo que leían.

_"Sé que he estado algo ausente, han sido unos días con mucha carga laboral, pero no crea que la he olvidado, estaré ese día en la fiesta sin dudas, pero quisiera que nos viéramos antes a las 18hrs allí, indique mi nombre por favor tengo todo preparado"_

_Con sincero afecto Ranma Saotome.__

La sonrisa radiante de ese día no podía borrarla, me sentía como una chiquilla, es que nadie de mis anteriores novios había tenido un gesto tan bonito, sí aunque sea cliché, a qué mujer no le gustan las flores! caminé feliz bajo la atenta mirada de mis compañeros de trabajo y al terminar mi día laboral llevé mis 20 rosas a casa.

Hice cita con un salón de belleza y me prepararía de sobre manera para el evento del sábado por la noche, con el Viernes encima y en mi hora de colación fui por una exfoliación de cuerpo completo y porque no una depilada suprema, osea de punta a punta, me sentía como una algodón de azúcar, muy suave y dulce. Regresé hasta el edificio por la media jornada que aún debía completar, cuando al fin y luego de seis días lo volvía a ver, no iba solo. Estaba con su amigo de siempre pero éste iba muy entretenido con su asistente, a penas me vio me dedicó una sonrisa amplia la cual respondí sin miramientos, subimos los cuatro al elevador, la parejita no dejaba sus arrumacos sin importarles lo público de la situación, Ranma sin dudarlo se acomodó a mi lado casi en el otro extremo de ellos, su cercanía me puso nerviosa y más cuando puso una de sus manos específicamente la derecha sobre mi espalda muy cerca de mi cintura comenzando a bajar suave por mi redondo trasero haciendo un reconocimiento por toda su curva llegando a mis piernas con total disimulo levantando mi vestido que caía en una especie de campana sobre mis muslos, pensé "está bromeando" pero no, sus orbes azules expresaban gustosos al sentir mi desnudez, y es que al salir de mi súper depilada la persona quien había realizado muy satisfactorio trabajo había aconsejado que no usara mi ropa interior por el rose y lo sensible que queda la piel.

Así comenzó su "tour" por mi piel expuesta a sus dedos quienes muy gustosos se adentraron por uno de los sitios más íntimos de una mujer, casi de forma instantánea mordí mi labio inferior y en un casi imperceptible quejido gemí por su osadía, él continuó explorando mi femineidad desde esa posición y en esa situación la adrenalina, la emoción y la excitación estaban a flor de piel, moví solo un poco mi posición para quedar más cómoda ante su aventura, pronto mi intimidad reaccionó a su estímulo humedeciendo a ese par de visitantes que gustosos palpaban ese botón que me llenaba de placer. Fue entonces que llegaba a mi punto máximo, pero el elevador hizo lo suyo y sus puertas abrieron de par en par en el piso 19 sí, justo donde debía bajar, respiré profundo él se dio cuenta de aquello y al fin me liberó, di un paso al frente y justo en el borde de éste me tomó con fuerza desde mis hombros girándome frente a él y hundiendo sus labios y lengua en un apasionado beso que me ha dejado sin habla y sin aire.

Quedando atónita junto a los presentes quienes se reían cómplices y divertidos de la situación, por inercia di dos pasos hasta atrás las puertas se cerraron y la recepcionista del piso me veía incrédula y con la mandíbula hasta el piso. Fui hasta mi módulo y con piernas cruzadas y una infinidad de sensaciones intentaba calmar ese ardor y el deseo que acababa de sentir y recorrer por todo mi cuerpo.

Al fin era sábado y la ansiedad me comía por dentro, hice todos mis quehaceres y luego de almorzar una ensalada, fui directo al baño a comenzar la rutina para la fiesta, un buen baño, una dosis considerable de mi mejor loción, y el vestido, esa parte fue la más difícil, luego de una discusión interna por no parecer una ofrecida de la calle pero tampoco una mojigata encontré algo fresco y vivaz! un vestido en tonos rojos italianos que resaltaban lo necesario, entallado en la cintura,, un escote preciso, y el largo era hasta mis rodillas cayendo en campana, agregué un maquillaje adecuado para la ocasión, un aretes y nada más no quería verme sobre cargada de nada, la idea era que me vieran a mí, no las joyas que llevaba puestas.

Eran las 17:55 minutos cuando llegué al Hotel donde tendríamos la fiesta, caminé hasta la recepción y la señorita muy amable me indicó un ascensor y una me entregó una tarjeta sí, de esas que abren las puertas de las habitaciones, continué mi rumbo hasta llegar a la #309.

Entonces estaba allí, lucía espléndido!, elegante, y demasiado sexy con ese frac, sonrió ampliamente al verme, se acercó para sostener mi abrigo, saludar con un delicado beso en el dorso de mi mano.

-Te ves hermosa... susurró sobre mi boca cuando llegó hasta mí, sin dudarlo pasó sus manos por mi cintura acercándome más, teniendo que arquear algo la espalda para respirar y no desfallecer ante la situación.

En ese momento besó mis labios profunda y apasionadamente colocando una de sus piernas entre las mías, tomando mis caderas para juntar más nuestras pelvis y sentir lo emocionado que estaba por tenerme a solas, nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Preparé ésta habitación para estar a solas contigo, dijo algo nervioso para agregar... el chef ha preparado dos menús, no sabía cual te agradaría más, tomó de mi mano con cortesía y dulzura dirigiéndonos hasta la hermosa mesa que estaba dispuesta para dos, un mantel delicado y hermoso blanco adornado de copas, y una comida que olía delicioso, velas, y no podía faltar el vino, una exquisita reserva Merlot del 2010, Viña Dominica, como todo un caballero acomodó la silla y luego de sentarme él hizo lo propio, sirviendo el exuberante líquido para ambos.

Rápidamente pude dar cuenta de lo hermosa y lujosa de la habitación por algo la placa plateada de la puerta decía "Suite Club", además de la hermosa velada habían un par de sillones muy finos pero no pude ver una cama, lo cual me extrañó por completo, y no piensen que solo quiero aquello, bueno sí! pero ya que era una Suite esperaba ver una enorme cama en ella.

Observé el enorme ventanal que daba una vista preciosa de mucho verde y de donde entró una brisa cálida que pegó en nuestros rostros.

-La vista es hermosa, dijo él... sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Lo es... respondí a sus ojos, sosteniendo su mirada.

Estaba realmente embelesada por todo el romanticismo y el esfuerzo que había colocado en esa cita, una que anhelaba con ansias, al fin solos, sin interrupciones, sin nada, solo él y yo. Y no era un sueño.

-Que rico huele... dije sonriente

-Deben ser las fresas... respondió con sutileza

-O quizás es el vino... agregué gustosa dando el primer sorbo, a lo cual me acompañó sin dejar de vernos por el borde de nuestras copas.

De pronto mi vista se fue hasta detrás de él, quedando hipnotizada por mi descubrimiento, cosa que lo sacó de trance, escuché cuando se remeció de la silla para ver lo que llamaba tanto mi atención, pude ver como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y cómo no, si en el fondo y con luces bajas y envueltas de paredes verde olivo se encontraba la cama.

-Lamento eso Akane, les pedí que la sacaran pero dijeron que era parte de la habitación y que...

-Me encanta!... además es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, en la oficina eres más formal.

-Oh... sí, es que no quise ser tan inapropiado...

-Bueno, creo que eso se acabó ayer... ¿recuerdas? le dije con agudeza por su intromisión en el _elevador_. Lo vi pasar saliva cosa que me causo gracia, se llevó por segunda vez la copa de vino a su boca.

Probé por segunda vez la crema de espárragos que estaba servida y entonces comprendí que habían cosas más deliciosas por probar, perdiendo todo el interés por la gourmet comida que estaba servida.

-¿Estás bien? preguntó Ranma tocando el borde de su camisa, para encontrar algo de frescor ante la situación vivida.¿Quieres comer otra cosa? agregó nervioso.

-No, dije y armándome de valor apreté mis piernas y agregué, que ya no tenía más hambre, no de comida... musité suave, entonces me levanté de la silla y él muy contrariado por mi actuar me siguió imitando por cortesía acercando su cuerpo hasta mí para auxiliarme en lo que le pidiese pero lo miré decidida y le pedí una sola cosa.

-Siéntate! dije exigente y con muecas serias, pero él me vio confundido y repetí, Siéntate Ranma!

Titubeante y confundido obedeció mi petición con cara triste, entonces solté un gran suspiro, posicioné ambas manos en mis caderas y con mis delgados dedos más unos cuantos movimientos de cadera deslizando las sexys bragas que había elegido pero que ya no las necesitaba, bajaron como miel por mis tersas piernas hasta mis pies, con una mano las cogí y vi su rostro de impacto por mi osado actuar, tenía la boca abierta sin reacción.

-Akane... siseó a duras penas.

No podía hablar y lo único que hizo fue moverse un poco de su silla para tener mejor detalle de la mujer que tenía en frente, apreté las bragas en mi mano y me acerqué timorata hasta él.

-Tengo hambre, Ranma, pero de ti. Murmuré lo más cerca de él, estudiando sus expresiones, sus azules oscurecieron y deseaba entender que ocurría dentro de su cabeza. Por un momento sentí miedo por arrojarme a sus brazos así en la primera cita pero todo cambió y el alivio vino cuando sin aviso me tomó por la cintura y de forma ruda me deslizó por su cuerpo quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

Nuestras bocas se juntaron de inmediato mientras de forma suave mecía mi pelvis por encima de la de él, enroscamos nuestras lenguas húmedas saboreandonos como nunca, nuestras manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo del otro sin tapujos, sintiendo y riendo ante la oscilación de cada movimiento que cada vez era más caducante.

Podía tener mucha paciencia, mecerme por sobre su pelvis y su miembro duro por largo rato disfrutando de cada rose, caricia y beso, pero no podía negar que cada beso que Ranma dejaba sobre mis labios, cuello, hombros y mentón, me transportaban cada vez más lejos, debilitando toda la fuerza que tenía al estar entre sus brazos.

Luché con su saco elegante deslizándolo con fuerza por sus brazos, anhelando desnudarlo. Deseaba sentirlo pues en los encuentros en el _elevador_ siempre era él quien resultaba beneficiado con su contacto al tocar y hundirse en mí, nada justo pues quedaba con un fuego quemando en mi centro desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Con las manos tensas desabotoné su camisa para poder palpar su piel bajo la fina tela perfectamente estirada que lo hacía lucir más apetecible. Entonces nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse entre suspiros entre cortados que mostraban la verdad. Mis dedos luchaban con los malditos botones de su camisa, mis dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior devorándole a mordidas, mientras él rozaba mi cuello con su lengua ágil y clavaba sus dedos en mi culo buscando la ansiada humedad de mi centro.

Conforme avanzaban las caricias jadeaba cada vez más alto al sentir que no había decisión alguna entre ambos además de sentir que los roses se volvían más duros.

Fue entonces que pude levantarme satisfecha de sus piernas cuando al fin logré abrir la camisa por entero y encontrarme con su torso desnudo e impregnado en un perfume tan masculino que tuve que separarme de él por unos segundos para recuperarme.

Él hizo lo mismo al levantarse y desabotonar y sacar con apremio sus pantalones y liberar de una buena vez su miembro erecto, que vibraba con furor debajo de las telas, ya no aguantaba más, al fin se había roto el hielo saliendo de total tensión ilógica que nos avasalló en un principio.

Se quitó los zapatos quedando solo con su ropa interior que para entonces era lo único que se interponía, me acerqué sin pudor y deslicé mis dedos por encima de la tela, palpando por primera vez, abrí la boca al sentir su tamaño y él cerró los ojos al disfrutar de mis caricias desvergonzadas, las que descendieron hasta la base de su falo, repitiendo la acción con un deleite único que lo obligó a suspirar aliviado.

Terminé por desnudarlo y sin pensarlo demasiado me agaché, estaba tan excitada que todo el gozo que recorría mi sangre no dejaba pensar con mucha coherencia, dejando atrás los miedos sobre todo cuando él bajó su vista y acarició una de mis mejillas con dulzura, mirándome a los ojos con vehemencia.

Tomé su miembro entre mis manos, las que se vieron pequeñas ante el tamaño y cuerpo de éste deslizando mi lengua con timidez por la corona de su masculinidad, formando círculos delicados pero húmedos que a él lo hicieron temblequear.

Sentí sus grandes manos tibias en mi rostro dejando que engullera su miembro a mi propio ritmo, liberando sensaciones inexploradas, sonriendo emocionado por el cosquilleo que le provocaba en las piernas, caderas y luego su pecho y espalda. Podía sentir sus músculos tensarse ante el trabajo lleno de esmero que realizaba, lo saboree como lo había imaginado cada noche y cada ducha fría que tomaba pensando en él.

Sus dedos recorrían lento el costado izquierdo de mi delicado cuerpo ascendiendo con caricias lentas y estudiadas, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía mi nuca aferrándome hacia él para que siguiera lamiéndolo como a él le apetecía. Poniéndose más duro entre mis labios, se escuchaban mis gemidos con cada succión, sintiéndome más lujuriosa e inquieta que antes.

Simplemente no pudo reaccionar cuando me levanté colocándome de puntillas para besarle con alevosía sin olvidar su miembro inquieto y con mis manos seguí masturbándolo guiándolo hasta la silla donde todo había empezado.

Cada beso era más apasionado que el anterior, volviendo las cosas sin control nuestras manos no tenían contención, Ranma se sentó en la silla con la espalda recta y con el pecho subiendo y bajando a ritmo apresurado, esperando por mí pacientemente al igual que lo había hecho por esos casi 7 meses cada día en el _elevador._

Seductora y con mirada oscura y llena de deseo me acerqué hasta él para volver a tocarlo, deslizando una de mis manos por su pecho masculino, maravillada con la textura sedosa que mis dedos sintieron y lo abracé aún con el vestido puesto, besé su cuello y oreja volviendo a esa zona tensa donde se dibujaba la yugular, donde cada latido de su corazón marcaba contra su piel tibia, enterrando mis uñas sobre sus hombros redondos y gruesos.

Nos excitamos por igual cuando volví a tocarlo y contuve la respiración cuando lo escuché gruñir, lo podía hacer gemir y suspirar y eso me descontrolaba aún más. Posicioné mi cuerpo en el filo de sus piernas nuevamente para comenzar con ese exquisito vaivén, sin las bragas pero con el vestido puesto, sus manos recorrieron mis muslos levantando poco a poco la tela que cubría mi piel con sumo cuidado buscando mi centro, ese que ya había explorado junto a sus dedos hace un día en el _elevador._

Con mis manos enrosqué el vestido hasta mi cintura mostrando todo mi monte de venus suave y delicado como un algodón, sus dedos la acariciaron por encima y antes de atreverse a más y romper toda esa tensión que nos descontrolaba, tomó su miembro erecto y lo rozó en mi centro, sintiendo la humedad y suavidad de mi intimidad, el que se retorcía de puro goce ante cada mirada y masaje provocador.

Cerrando los ojos los dos al mismo tiempo para sentirnos el uno al otro, tan pequeña y flexible levanté mis piernas para permitir que él se hundiera en mi centro y con ese primer rose ya no pudimos detenernos. Ranma penetró lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos saboreando el momento, ese primer encuentro que marcaría un antes y un después en nuestra relación.

Por un momento recordé que llevaba meses sin un encuentro tan ardiente y el primer contacto se sintió duro y apretado, sentía como su miembro grueso y rígido abría centímetro a centímetro invadiendo mi ser, tuve que gritar cuando cuando por fin pude sentirlo por completo en mi interior, causando una presión inigualable que me obligó a gimotear dolorida.

-Sí! gimió él, excitado tomando mis muslos para guiarme en los movimientos lentos que poco a poco empezaban a coger mayor viveza, Sí! quiero escucharte! volvió a decir... jadeando lleno de vigor cuando solté pequeños gritos de placer y que ya no pude contener, arrastrando con fiereza todo lo que llevaba aguantando por largos meses.

Luego de dejar que me intimidad se acostumbrara a su visitante sintiéndome lista, bajé los muslos engullendo por completo su falo, moviendo mis caderas a mi propio ritmo uno que pude tolerar y disfrutar.

Ranma tomó mi cintura y bajó la tela para devorar mis hombros clavando sus dientes besando con vehemencia, mientras continuaba meciéndome sobre su rígido miembro, sorprendida de lo excitada que me encontraba y en donde un placer dominante invadía ese espacio apretado que su hombría ejercía y que me llenaba por entero, como nadie había hecho.

Toda mi piel comenzó a verse perlada por el ejercicio efectuado, con movimientos de arriba y abajo, permitiendo que Ranma se hundiera una y otra vez, sintiendo una agitación y calor extremos, mis entrañas se estrechaban y nunca me había sentido tan mojada y excitada en mi vida, como en este momento con él.

Fui más lejos entonces rozando el hueso de su pelvis, teniéndolo por completo en mi interior y saboreando cada gemido que salía de su boca, los cuales recibía gustosa con los labios entre abiertos, disfrutando el movimiento reiterado de nuestras caderas.

Fatigada por las sensaciones que me nublaban confundida y atemorizada por ese ardor que nacía en su centro y que comenzaba a expandirse por cada esquina de mi cuerpo con tanta fuerza que no era capaz de entenderlo, mis movimientos perdían ritmo y fue Ranma quien logró contenerme antes de que desperdiciara tan esplendorosa oportunidad.

-Dámelo amor!, exigió Ranma, clavando sus manos en mis glúteos, haciendo la penetración más imperativa, podía sentir mi centro apretar fuerte alrededor de su hombría, Dámelo Akane! gruñó haciendo cada embestida más dura y violenta, pero también excitante.

Pude abrir los ojos al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, encontrando su mirada oscura y cargada en deseo, la que ayudó a que apretara sus brazos, fue ahí que tuve esa sensación, la que inició al unificarse con el vientre bajo y emocionó al notarse cerca del orgasmo, dejándome arrastrar por el placer, dejándolo crecer, confiada en que terminaría gritando, gimiendo como nunca, alborozada y desvergonzada.

-Ahí viene... logré decir

Abrí la boca y me ahogué por un par de segundos para después gritar gimiendo de placer.

Mi corazón latía de prisa, un ardor granítico recorría toda mi piel, quemándome, sentía arder mi centro, contrayéndose sin parar ante la intrusión del miembro de Ranma, quien mordisqueaba mi hombro y clavaba sus dientes, enloqueciéndome con el rose de su lengua, sus manos y su hombría, el que logró satisfacerme por completo.

A penas pude resistir tamaño orgasmo cayendo sobre su pecho quien respiraba la mismo ritmo que el mío.

Ranma acariciaba mis glúteos con total suavidad subiendo por mi pequeña cintura, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel humedecida por todo el sudor que nuestros cuerpos habían creado, escarbó bajo el vestido para sentir por primera vez ese pedazo de piel y cerró los ojos cuando busqué su boca para besarlo, premiandolo por aquel placentero orgasmo que me había regalado, haciéndome sentir tan completa y tan aliviada a la vez, que no dudé en aceptar que él era perfecto.

Ranma aferró mi rostro con ambas manos para obligarme a verlo a los ojos, anhelaba perderme en su preciosa mirada, no obstante cerré los ojos.

-Abre los ojos, Akane y mírame... exigió con tono autoritario.

Lo miré con dificultad y es que después de tanto tiempo sin sexo y placer, mi cuerpo no era capaz de asimilar todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, aún convulsionaba excitada cuando él se levantó de la silla en que descansaban y con el mínimo esfuerzo me llevó hasta la cama. Inquieta en sus brazos me aferré a su cuello sintiendo su miembro erecto chocar contra mi trasero.

Ranma me tumbó en el centro de la enorme cama con delicadeza quedando frente a mí, apoyándome en los codos inclinada levemente pude admirar mejor y casi atragantar con mi propia saliva cuando vi su miembro rígido rozando su propia pelvis, marcándose algunas venas que conducían hasta su abdomen, una fina línea que me ha hecho pasar saliva y sentir más deseosa.

Mis mejillas se colorearon y calentaron más cuando él se montó sobre mi cuerpo, separando mis piernas con la presión de sus gruesas caderas, exponiéndome ante él. Besando mis labios con brusquedad, causando un picazón y quemazón con los roses de sus dientes.

Sus dedos se clavaron por mis níveos muslos y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos rozó la punta de su hombría por toda mi apertura, retorciéndome de placer, y es que aún retenía los últimos vestigios de mi primer orgasmo.

-Ahora me toca a mí, amor... dijo serio, con sus orbes oscuros y penetrando con fuerza, con ímpetu y todo para escucharme gritar. Caí rendida ante él, entregándome por completo, comprendiendo que esto acababa de comenzar. 

_**Fin._**_

_Y bueno, ¿qué tal? ... cuéntenme sus impresiones por favor! porque me la pasé la semana completa escribiendo este suculento one shot, ustedes son los mejores y sé que me llenarán de comentarios, y votos. Debo mencionar que pensé en dividirlo pues son 8993 palabras, oh sí mis queridos lectores, es la primera vez que escribo tanto en un shot, quizás me fui al extremo pero es que conforme desarrollaba la historia me dejé llevar. _

_El comienzo__, pues sí ésta pareja fue de menos a más, y sin dudas Akane salió muy beneficiada de su primer encuentro, ese trenzudo hacía de las_ su_yas en el elevador, dejándola con la presión por las nubes, hasta que hubo un desquite! oh sí! todo para ella y él lo quería! deseaba darle su primer orgasmo sin miramientos, antojadísima nos salió Akanita y con un hambre que aún no se sacia por completo, es por eso que quisiera saber ¿si alguien más quedó picado de hambre?_

_Solo si lo piden podría realizar la continuación, sí un fics a partir de ésta suculencia. Dejen la timidez y escriban_** #QUESIGALASUCULENCIA.**___Si no lo quieren pues la dejamos así que igualmente está picosa. _

_Sin más que decir o escribir se despide una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 con cariño desde Chile._

_Sweetsimphony.__


	2. Chapter 2

Cuatro seguidas...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Estimado lector, a pedido de muchos les he escrito la segunda parte de Elevador, recuerden que esto es Erótico, Sensual, con exceso de Lemon! NO APTO PARA MENORES! leer bajo su responsabilidad. Sin más disfruten.**

Ranma no había tenido una vida fácil. Aunque las personas podían verlo feliz y rodeado de lujos por sus padres empresarios exitosos, aún con todo ello se sentía solo y muy triste.

Creció entre tantas exigencias que poco a poco fue perdiendo el norte, entre estudios, fiestas, citas y cuanto compromiso impuesto por su familia perdió el sentido de sus ideales. La responsabilidad de lidiar como el único heredero Saotome, a veces lo volvía loco y no sabía como lidiar con su padre quién siempre estaba recordándole lo que esperaba de él.

El haber tomado el puesto de su padre en RECOPANY no solo había sido adquirir el peso de lo que conllevaba sino el compromiso con esa mujer quién no amaba, todo su destino cambió de súbito y sus padres tenían planificado uno muy brillante para él.

Pero todos esos planes se fueron por la borda cuando él la vio por primera vez en el _elevador, _entre luces blancas y aquellas personas que no dejaban de hablarle por su nuevo cargo, estaba ella sumida en sus pensamientos, mordiéndose el labio inferior escondiendo los nervios de su primer día de trabajo.

Como si sus destinos estuviesen escritos, se habían presentado el mismo día, a la misma hora en aquel edificio, en ese _elevador_.

Poder verla cada día por la mañana y que ella le regalara una sonrisa, era el combustuble que necesitaba para comenzar su día, a veces se la encontraba en la terraza a la hora de almuerzo y si tenía suerte a la salida.

A Ranma le gustaba quedarse estacionado frente a la parada de taxis donde Akane esperaba cada día al salir del trabajo, desde allí podía observar sus movimientos y gestos entre tanta gente. Verla sin tocarla le provocaba tanto placer que en ese momento en el que estaba sumido en ella, solo se dejó llevar por todo lo que le causaba.

Tenerla allí quemaba mi piel y mis manos picaban producto de la ansiedad que ella causaba, apreté sus muslos entre mis dedos, pellizcando sin ser consciente del dolor, el que segundo a segundo se convirtió en una complacencia que nos embarcaba a ambos.

Ella se incorporó sobre sus codos, jadeando excitada acariciando mi estómago con la punta de sus dedos, analizando mi cuerpo el que la envolvía con sus muslos sudorosos y que la hacía sentir más húmeda y satisfecha. Rozando unas venas que se marcaban en mi pelvis, cayó derrotada encima de la cama cuando el vaivén reiterado de caderas la llevó otra vez a ese punto donde no había retorno.

Cuando sentí su centro contraer alrededor de mi miembro erecto, provocándole tanto placer y aceleramiento, abandoné con prisa su interior y aguanté las ganas de correrme en ese preciso instante, tomé sus muslos traseros con fuerza y quedé perdido mirando su sexo.

Agaché mi rostro contra ella y sin soltar sus muslos, pasé mi lengua húmeda por sus pliegues, al escucharla gemir por esa primera intervención provocó que más me excitara.

Con mis manos abrí más sus piernas y con mis dedos me aventuré por sus delicados labios, para dar paso a mi juguetona lengua, Akane se aferró a mi cabello jalando sin más para calmar toda la tensión del momento. Deleitándome en en su sabor y jugos de arriba a bajo, lo que mostraba lo excitada que estaba, ella era deliciosa, entre dulce y salada y dulce otra vez.

Desde mi posición y mientras no dejaba de devorar su centro húmedo, la miré a su rostro encontrándome con sus ojos marrones los que transmitían una lujuria intensa, comprendiendo que estábamos en la misma sintonía.

Totalmente ansiosa por sentirlo, me atreví a tocarlo enroscando mis piernas alrededor de su nuca y espalda, rozando con la punta de mis pies su suave y amplia espalda, el contacto fue entonces más profundo, él dibujaba círculos alrededor y sobre mi clítoris, entonces me vi forzada a cubrirme la boca con mis manos parra ahogar los gritos de placer y gozo que se escapaban de manera natural.

Tuve que apretar tanto los cojines que estaban a mi alrededor que las uñas me dolieron y el pulso de mis muñecas tembló. Aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo que pasaba, y creía que en cualquier momento despertaba de tan húmedo sueño toda sudada y mojada.

Resultaba muy dominante la sensación de sus dedos, lengua y dientes de Ranma, justo ahí, en mi centro que tanto lo necesitaba. Jugaba con sus manos alrededor de mis curvas, delineando mi fina silueta. Cada tiempo que se tomaba, rozando y presionando mi par de botones rosas en cada uno de mis pechos, mordiendo y pellizcando convirtiendo así de caricias suaves a bruscas y avasalladoras.

Ya no podía resistir más de tanto éxtasis y sumida en tanto placer que surcaba su cabello oscuro como la noche con mis dedos, sin darme cuenta jalaba con fuerza de este al sentir como devoraba a mordidas mi botón más sensible. Era increíble la forma en que Ranma podía llevarme tan lejos, succionando con tanta sed esa zona, estimulando partes que nunca había sentido, variando el ritmo al jugar con su lengua en toda mi intimidad.

De pronto mis caderas se movían al ritmo de un vaivén de su boca y lengua en perfecta sincronía, esa oscilación sensual de movimientos se le unieron los gemidos llenos de placer saliendo por mi garganta, los que repercutían en su miembro endurecido.

-Ranma... Alcancé a escuchar de sus labios y la observé desde mi baja posición, mi amada tenía el rostro enrojecido y respiraba con dificultad...

-Oh... creo que... me voy a venir. Dijo jadeando, abrió su boca abrumada por unos segundos para después soltar un gemido fuerte de placer.

Verla así hizo que no cesara en mi cometido, obteniendo lo que tanto deseaba excitarme aún más.

Totalmente desarmada caí sobre la cama, dejándome llevar por ese segundo orgasmo, rendida de ejercer tanta fuerza mis piernas se desplomaron sin más, sentía que a penas había podido resistir, mi pecho quemaba y dolía por la fuerza con la que latía mi corazón, mi sexo palpitaba enloquecido al compás de los suaves y delicados besos que Ranma dejaba al ritmo de ello.

Cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, él me ayudó a incorporarme sobre la cama, tocando mis mejillas rojas y secando el sudor de mi frente.

-Ven amor... dijo él tan cerca de mis labios que sentía su calor

De una forma simple y sencilla acomodó mi cuerpo frente al muro deslizando sus manos por mi espalda, haciéndome temblar bajo su contacto masculino, besó mi nuca removiendo mi cabello, aspirando mi aroma podía sentir la punta de su nariz, dejaba besos y su lengua recorría los omóplatos y la espalda baja, sintiendo el borde de sus dientes los que provocaban vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas temblaban y hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerme de pie delante de él, de ese cuerpo fornido y sus manos que no cesaban de acariciar cada centímetro de mi piel.

Inhalé profundo y fuerte cuando sentí su miembro sobre mis glúteos, gimiendo adolorida al sentirlo dentro ejerciendo esa presión que comenzaba a enloquecerme, cerré los ojos y por acto reflejo mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

Se movía suave de adelante y atrás con sutileza, aferrándose firme a mis caderas y acariciando toda mi espalda con sus manos gruesas, sus embestidas mareaban, pero pronto el dolor disipaba, sus caricias tibias se convertían en placer que cada vez me hacía pedir más y más.

Los movimientos de Ranma cada vez eran más raudos y profundos, pude encontrar apoyo en el muro apoyando ambas manos en este en una postura donde mi espalda quedaba en curva haciendo de esta una escena más candente que nunca donde dos amantes se amaban sin pudor.

Ranma viajó con sus labios nuevamente por mi espalda, deslizándo sus manos por mi silueta hasta llegar a mis montes que rápidamente rozó con sus dedos cada botón rosa que lo esperaban anhelantes de más contacto, el vaivén no cesaba y sin más voltee el rostro a él para hundirnos en un beso profundo y lleno de deseo. Todo eso conllevó a que la penetración fuese más profunda, y es que era primera vez que tenía a mi merced tan bien dotado hombre.

Cuidando de que las embestidas no fuesen tan bruscas, podía escuchar los gemidos que Akane dedicaba, entonces hundía centímetro a centímetro mi punzante falo en su mullido interior quien me recibía gustoso y tibio.

-Dime si te lastimo... le dije al oído mientras mordía su níveo cuello total y expuesto ante mi vehemente ansiedad.

Ella solo asintió jadeante varias veces, y con su respiración entre cortada, enterrando sus uñas en mis muslos, paseando sus manos por mis piernas y parte de mi trasero todo en uno, en un enloquecedor pero gustoso vaivén, empinando su redondo y tan bonito trasero ofreciendo todas sus bondades y gustoso de explorar más profundo llegando más allá de los límites, escuchando sus gemidos más fuertes por toda la habitación , no pude resistir más y tuve que gemir junto a ella, expresando todo mi sentir con total libertad.

Cuando al fin mi sexo se acostumbraba a su tamaño y ritmo pude disfrutar mucho más, acompañándolo en el mismo movimiento uno que creamos ahogándonos entre suspiros que se escapaban de nuestras bocas y que no podíamos controlar.

Entonces nuevamente llegaba a ese punto donde no podía escapar, tocaba el cielo sintiendo mi centro contraer de emoción y cayendo rendida entre sus brazos por un tercer orgasmo. Él aferró mi cuerpo al suyo posando sus manos sobre mis pechos, acariciando suave y sutil, besando mi cuello luego el mentón hasta llegar a mis labios sin salir de mi interior, palpando ese delicado botón que no terminaba de disfrutar y reponerse de lo reciente. Totalmente rendida ante él pude emitir su nombre y quedar sin aliento.

Creía que ya no podía continuar, pero él me tomó entre sus brazos y suavemente me depositó en el centro de la cama.

Luego de observarla y ver la más bella imagen, hermosa y rendida ante mí por el placer que le había causado, comprendí que quería más de ella para siempre, necesitaba de ella todos los días de mi vida, mi palpitante erección exigía alivio, le sonreí con las mejillas coloradas, mi corazón latía como loco, como caballo desbocado, ella hacía que todo mi ser fuese otro, nunca había sentido tanto con nadie, comencé a besar sus blancas piernas, eran tan suaves llenándola de romanticismo que podía sentir como temblaba ante mis pausadas pero caricias llenas de amor.

Delineando una fila de besos por sus caderas hasta subir por su vientre, llegando al fin a esos labios que moría por besar a cada momento, corriendo un mechón de pelo que estaba en sus ojos cerrados, impregnándome de ella por entero. Dejé caer mi pelvis sobre la de ella, hundiéndome en su húmedo y tibio interior de la forma más suave.

Tomando aire para retroceder y volver a embestirla con total suavidad envolviéndonos en una delicia inimaginable, besándonos entre jadeos y con miradas profundas y agudas comprendiendo que todo lo que conteníamos al fin estaba dando rienda suelta, un amor lleno de deseos insaciables. Prestando total atención al elixir de sentirme total y completo bañado en ella, era sublime.

Sus movimientos sensuales y circulares empeoraban la situación, sintiendo que otra vez me contraía, llegando al máximo del placer, tocando ese punto que hacía vibrar todo mi cuerpo, y que me llenaba como mujer extasiandome, convulsionando debajo de su cuerpo.

Él continuaba en el candente vaivén, mientras mis manos viajaban hasta mis senos, cosa que lo encendió aún más diciendo...

-Así ... Akane

Al verla tocándose para mí en total entrega, ya no pude aguantar más! necesitaba darle fin a tanta tensión acumulada.

-¿Dónde quieres que me corra?...le pregunté con urgencia, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y sin dejar de hacerle el amor... ella contestó...

-Adentro...

Entonces puse una de mis manos sobre su nuca para hundirme en sus labios mientras con la otra pellizcaba una de sus pezones, y sin más dejé correr toda mi esencia dentro de ella, cayendo rendido en su pecho.

Nos acomodamos en el centro de la cama entre las sábanas, dejando cortos pero entregados besos en nuestros labios, abrazándonos y acariciándonos en total silencio, el momento no podía ser más perfecto, por fin juntos y a solas conociéndonos.

Escuchaba los suspiros de Ranma sobre mi frente la cual besaba sin parar, acercando su piel y cuerpo más al mío, como si nunca más dejaría escapar. Y es que después de semejante entrega ambos nos pertenecíamos.

-¿Estás bien?... preguntó Ranma acariciando mi mentón, a lo cual solo asentí con los ojos cerrados. ¿quieres descansar?, insistía curioso... entonces abrí mis ojos para hundirme en sus orbes azules quienes me veían con tanta profundidad que creí que nunca podría salir de allí, volví a asentir. ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer?... dijo con naturalidad, iba a responder cuando sonó su móvil de forma insistente.

Tuvo que levantarse a atender no sin antes maldecir por interrumpir tan formidable momento. Luego de unos minutos comprendí por su rostro que debíamos continuar, y no era con nuestra fiesta privada.

-Hay que ir a la fiesta... le dije sonriente

-Sí, me solicitan con urgencia. Pero podríamos vernos después de ...

-Me parece perfecto! le contesté interrumpiendo

Entonces se acercó hasta mí para enredarnos en deseosos besos, nos vestimos entre juegos y risas y con la mejor cara dimos por terminada nuestra primera cita.

Fin._

_**Estimado lector, espero les haya gustado el tan suculento lemon y es que aunque ambos disfrutaron su encuentro la segunda parte era el relato de Ranma aunque compartí sensaciones con Akane, cada quién iba expresando lo que sentía por el otro. No fue largo como el primero por algo muy simple, la primera parte contaba la trama, aquí era la continuación de su encuentro, ahora el título del capítulo le hace honor a los cuatro orgasmos que el querido y bien amado trenzudo le provocó a Akanita. ¿Quieren saber si hay más?, claro que sí. Lo hay, pero no sé si quieren que continúe. Se viene una fiesta y no sé qué carajos podría pasar, además está la despampanante prometida de Ranma. En fin varias aristas por resolver. Gracias por su apoyo, por sus votos y comentarios. **_

**Si quieres más pues... #quesigalasulencia!**

_**Sin más se despide con cariño de ustedes desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	3. Chapter 3

Fiesta!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Así fue que luego de nuestro furtivo encuentro tuvimos que hacer acto de presencia en la dichosa fiesta, Ranma debía presentarse ante su padre e invitados, él llegó unos minutos antes y es que era preferible así. Se veía tan elegante y espectacular codeándose de gente muy importante a su alrededor, a lo lejos cruzamos miradas cómplices y cargadas de deseo intenso, podía perderme una y otra vez en sus orbes azules pero intentaba disimular, algo que ayudó fue acercarme a un grupo de compañeros quienes bebían a gusto mientras rumoreaban acerca de la fiesta.

Fue entonces que en un momento en el que me dirigía hacia el servicio, el guapo amigo de mi galán se cruzó en mi camino.

-Buenas! pero si se ve usted muy hermosa señorita Tendo! sonrió seductor con un brillo especial y muy seguro de si mismo.

-Gracias por el cumplido, limité a decir.

-Pues verá... hoy soy una especie de chaperón... dijo soltando una carcajada que causó que los nervios que sentía se fuesen disipando... ¿me permite su mano?, agregó con caballerosidad a lo cual acepté sin más.

Acto seguido la llevó hasta su boca depositando un suave beso, lo que me descolocó por completo abriendo mis ojos asombrada, pero luego y antes de dejar el contacto dejó una pequeña nota en la palma de mi mano.

-La veo luego... dijo por último alejándose de mí.

Caminé más rápido hasta el baño y tan pronto como pude entré en un cubículo pasando el pestillo para sentirme en total seguridad, sentía el corazón a mil por hora. Tomo lo que parece ser una servilleta y leo.

"A la media noche, en el sector C del estacionamiento" R.S._

Más emocionada de lo que ya me encontraba no podía estar! pero entonces escuché pasos de tacón eran dos personas, y bueno era obvio pues era el baño de damas, ¿qué podía esperar?, me quedé en total silencio entonces oí...

*conversación...

-¿Te das cuenta Lucy? ese hombre me ignora por completo! a mí! no lo soporto. Era la bella mujer, Shampoo.

-Jefa no sé que decir... no ha pensado que usted ¿no es de su interés?, respondió su asistente con timidez.

-Pero qué cosas dices mujer! no seas idiota, ¿acaso no soy irresistible?, no existe el hombre que no ceda ante mis encantos, y Ranma no será la excepción! dijo muy convencida y furibunda.

-Lo que usted diga... respondió sin reproches

-Llevo casi dos horas en esta maldita fiesta y ni siquiera me ha tomado de la mano, no me mira siquiera has visto semejante vestido que traigo, es de mi última colección uso lo mejor para él pero no da vuelta a mirarme a contemplar mi presencia.

-Hay muchos hombres que si lo notan jefa, usted es hermosa.

-Lo sé! pero ya sé que es lo que lo tiene tan distraído y tengo pruebas! pero ya verá ese Saotome! con Shampoo no se juega! quiero que vigiles a esa mujer ya sabes la cara de mosca muerta esa, la corriente, no sé que le ve, pero su jueguito durará poco porque en cuanto le muestre a su padre el engaño de su hijito a su fiel y triste prometida, el matrimonio se adelantará.

En ese momento casi me caí de espalda! la tipa era una irónica de lo peor, y además sabía lo nuestro, solo tiene picado el orgullo por que Ranma no le da atención, ¿qué hago? como salgo de aquí! y que ninguna se dé cuenta de mi presencia sino me seguirán a mi cita de la media noche. Pero qué cosas digo si ella es su prometida! soy una estúpida, pero él no la ama, él siente algo por mí, ¿acaso no nos demostramos ese amor hace un rato?, debo alertar a mi galán cuanto antes.

-Bien jefa, hace un rato la vi con su circulo muy lejos de su prometido pero estaré atenta a sus pasos.

-Excelente Lucy, ahora necesito botar todo este estrés que me tiene agotada! haz contacto con quien ya sabes... estaré cerca.

-Pero jefa, está su prometido y los padres de él... si se dan cuenta.

-Nadie se dará cuenta! no seas pesimista y no me quites las ganas de divertirme un poco. Si Ranma no quiere mi cuerpo, podré disfrutar de otros amantes. No estamos casados aún... dijo soltando una risita burlona que al parecer disipó todo el enojo que traía cuando entró.

Luego de toda esa confesión por parte de la despampanante peli lila, respiré profundo saqué el móvil pero por alguna maldita razón no había señal! pero qué rayos estamos en pleno centro. Ok, no puedo llamar ni enviar mensajes, lo mejor será escabullirme y salir cuanto antes de esta fiesta. Caminé lo más sigilosa y rápido que pude, quizás si salía por esta puerta ( emergencia) nadie lo notaría ni me vería, el sonido de mis tacones hacía eco en el lugar, que a solo pasos daba al estacionamiento del Hotel, me saqué los tacones para no llamar la atención, este se encontraba bastante lleno, vi un par de guardias pasearse a lo lejos, un tercero me vio y solo saludó cordial a lo que le sonreí amablemente, ¿dónde diablos está la salida? solo a mí se me ocurre salir por esa condenada puerta!

De pronto escuché ruidos, más bien gritos dentro de un auto. Oh por dios! sexo en un carro, pensé de inmediato, asomé la punta de mi nariz y mis ojos cayeron de la impresión, se abrieron de par en par mientras mi mandíbula caía de súbito al piso, la mismísima peli lila montada encima de un chico muy guapo, gemía de placer mientras el otro le devoraba uno de sus pechos, así es que este era uno de sus amantes, el tipo recorría todo el cuerpo de la escultural chica con sus manos mientras ella no paraba de subir y bajar sobre él, a mi mente vino una idea quizás algo baja pero ya que la tipa quería sacarle en cara cosas a Ranma, ya me daba los mismo ella estaba en pleno sexo en un auto con un chico que no era el prometido! saqué el celular y comencé a grabar la suculenta escena, solo un par de minutos bastarían, guardé el móvil y como pude me alejé de allí, dejando a los amantes disfrutar de los placeres de la carne.

Una vez afuera pude respirar con tranquilidad ya eran las once de la noche, miré hacia el fondo para ver si venía algún taxi pero casi infarto del susto al sentir una mano grande y pesada en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde va?, si la fiesta no ha terminado. Dijo el causante de mi susto.

-Oh... es usted, debo irme!

-Pero él la va a esperar, ¿no leyó la nota?

-Sí, si, pero es que han sucedido algunas cosas...

-Vamos no puede ser que mis servicios de chaperón no hayan funcionado, me siento un fracaso dijo con sonrisa seductora el amigo de Ranma.

-No es eso, pero hay alguien adentro que no me quiere cerca y está dispuesta a seguirme.

-Lo dices ¿por la prometida de Saotome?

-Sí

-No te asustes por ella, esa mujer hace lo quiere pero Ranma no le hace caso y lo sabe.

-La vi con otro, hace unos instantes.

-Eso no es novedad, ella es una mujer que siempre está rodeada de hombres.

-Sí pero ella tenía sexo con...

-jajaja, de ¿veras? la viste en acción ¿ahora? todos sabemos que le gusta llevar sus relaciones así, Saotome está consciente de eso.

-Entonces por qué se molesta con mi presencia si es una descarada!

-Pues... así son algunas mujeres, entiende linda, ella está celosa porque tú provocas lo que ella no.

-Bueno no importa ya, igualmente me iré.

-No lo hagas! no le des gusto. Ella no está en la fiesta ahora, anda vamos.

-Estás loco!

-Hagamos de esta porquería una atracción! divirtámonos ¿quieres?... dijo con su mano extendida, lo miré dudosa pero ya que había llegado a este punto, le dije...

-Ok, vamos!

-No te separes de mí, a menos que Saotome te arranque de mis brazos... dijo serio y escueto.

Así fue como regresé a la fiesta que se encontraba de lo más animada, todos bailaban a luz tenue, se escuchaba el murmullo y las risas, los brindis de algunos en un ambiente de total algarabía. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi compañero lo sentía.

-Vamos linda, relájese! bailemos y disfrutemos de esto. Dijo tomando mi cintura pegándome a su pecho duro sin más.

Mientras bailábamos pude cruzar miradas con mi oji azul, quien esbozó una sonrisa que le dio calor a mi corazón de golpe, cómo desearía poder bailar con él en estos momentos.

-Sabe señorita Tendo, entiendo muy bien porque trae loco a mi amigo, sino me hubiese dicho de su interés por usted sin dudas la habría invitado a salir.

-Gracias por el cumplido... Nuevamente

-No sea modesta es usted muy hermosa, aunque creo que detrás de osos ojos chocolate hay algo más...

-Por qué lo piensa así...

-Intuición!... éste hombre se trae algo, pensé. En ese instante una mano que ya conocía me separaba de mi acompañante.

-Bien Ryoga, no te pases de listo ¿eh?, es mi turno... le dijo alejándome de él, a lo que su amigo levantó las manos en señal de "inocencia".

Casi como sin quererlo, así fue como sucedió... al principio no importaba, no me parecía serio, nunca pensé que podía ser amor. Pero lo vi caminar por ahí, tan relajadamente. Ahora estoy junto a él, viéndolo bailar con un estilo seductor indiferente y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente, tal vez estoy enamorándome.

Tan hermoso como siempre, totalmente encantador...habla como si tuviese un acento especial en el campo del amor, usando ese traje de corte perfecto listo para la ocasión, éste es un amor secreto y quiero ser su posesión. Entregada y derretida a su querer, en sus brazos me sentía pequeña y protegida, su aroma, su cálido regazo, era reconfortante e inigualable.

-¿Que tanto te hablaba mi amigo?...dijo cerca de mi oído

-Que entendía por qué estabas interesado en mí...

-¿Así?... ese Ryoga tan indiscreto...

-Creo que será mejor, que me vaya.

-¿Qué sucede amor?... dijo en susurro tan cerca de mi piel que se erizó al instante.

-Es que... tu prometida

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No... bueno no aún pero ella te quiere solo para ti, si nos ve ahora tendrás problemas.

-Estamos bailando, aunque siento que la ropa nos estorba, te deseo tanto Akane sólo tú enciendes mis sentidos, llevo meses esperando acercarme y luego de nuestra cita de hoy no te dejaré ir, te quiero en mi vida siempre.

-Ranma... quisiera... no pude continuar porque la voz de una mujer nos interrumpió.

-Novio... al fin te veo bailar y no es conmigo! dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo despectivamente, ¿dónde está mi suegro? para que hablemos de la boda! chilló para lucirse encima de los que nos rodeaban.

-Estoy disfrutando la fiesta en estos momentos, por qué no lo vas a buscar... dijo Ranma sin soltar mi mano.

-Pero qué caballero eres, en realidad podrías disfrutar la fiesta bailando con tu prometida ¿no lo crees? dijo con desdén.

-Eso será en otro momento, la señorita está bailando conmigo y no seré descortés dejándola sola... agregó con la vista aguda encima de ella.

Quise decir algo pero él lo notó y apretó leve pero firme mi mano que no soltaba para que no dijera nada, la situación era tensa y el aire se cortaba con navaja, la chica y su vestido de infarto no dejaba de mirarme con infinito desprecio, para luego dedicarle una mirada fatal a su "novio" quien la rechazaba una vez más.

-Bien no quería hacerlo aquí pero... iré por mi suegro, y tú mujercita no te vayas que te divertirás mucho... dijo echando más veneno que antes.

Ambos nos miramos curiosos e interrogantes, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba lo que se supone quería que viese. La vimos alejarse contoneando sus caderas de lado a lado.

-Pero ¿qué mierda fue todo eso?! exclamó Ranma molesto

-Creo que ella sabe lo nuestro. Respondí seca

-Es hora! dijo con ansias

-¿De qué?

-De irnos! ven conmigo... dijo con sus azules llenos de brillo, ese mismo que vi hace horas mientras nos amábamos en la habitación del hotel, debilitando toda mi barrera, traspasando todo mis sensores de "peligro" si me decía eso, si me miraba así al carajo todo y todos! asentí gustosa y entre la gente nos escabullimos hasta su carro, no sin antes tomar el elevador hasta el estacionamiento.

Fue entonces que como si nos dieran rienda suelta, el elegante hombre se vino sobre mí en la esquina de aquel elevador para besarme con deseo, sus labios se apoderaban de los míos con gracia y sutileza, su lengua invadía mi boca y jugaba con la mía en un dulce intercambio que alimentaba la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda llegando hasta mi redondo trasero apretando sin tapujos haciendo que soltara un breve gemido por su acción, mis manos tocaban su pecho duro y fuerte que irradiaba un calor ardiente a través de la fina tela de su camisa, comencé a bajar lentamente con mis dedos sintiendo cada centímetro de él hasta llegar al borde del cinturón, entonces mordí su labio inferior él sonrió por ello, y se deslizó con su lengua por mi cuello hasta detrás de mi oreja, dejando besos por todos lados.

-Akane... soy tuyo, te deseo como un loco! dijo de forma tan sensual que mi centro clamaba por él... no sé cuantos pisos debíamos bajar pero el bendito elevador lo hacía lento o ¿acaso el tiempo se congelaba a su lado?

Mis manos bajaron asta su entre pierna sintiendo su abultada erección, sobre el mismo presioné solo un poco acto seguido gruñió grave por mi brusquedad, abrí el botón y lento bajé el cierre del elegante pantalón introduje una de mis manos en su ropa interior y pude sentir la piel de su falo ardiente, comencé a darle placer mientras nos devorábamos los labios, entre jadeos me pedía más, bajé hasta el para engullir su miembro saboreando de arriba a bajo provocandole placer, él acariciaba mi nuca gimiendo excitado, por lo cual sentía mis bragas húmedas y un deseo exuberante por tenerlo entre mis piernas, entre lamidas y pequeños mordiscos disfrutaba de su hombría hasta que me incorporé mordiendo un trozo de su cuello, él me levantó hasta quedar sobre sus caderas subiendo mi vestido hasta la cintura corrió mi braga de lado y me embistió con fuerza, me aferraba a su cuerpo y cada vaivén era más sensual que el anterior mi centro poco a poco se acostumbraba al grosor de su visitante y al fin éramos uno en movimientos oscilantes y candentes gimiendo de placer el uno por el otro, sus manos apretujaban mis nalgas luego mis senos, el clímax era sexo desenfrenado y con la adrenalina a flor de piel si las puertas del elevador se abrían encontrarían dos amantes amándose sin tapujos, sin vergüenza. He de admitir que eso más excitaba!

-ah... sí... decía él ... eres tan deliciosamente estrecha...ah, ah... jadeaba en cada embestida

Por mi parte no paraba de disfrutar sus arremetidas, hasta que timbró el elevador avisando que se abrirían las puertas, nada nos importó él continuaba haciendome suya, lo besé con fuerza entregandome a cada sensación, escuchamos abrir las puertas, miré sin más... sorprendida de que no hubiera nadie, mi centro comenzaba a dar aviso de lo inevitable, al llegar a ese punto en donde no había retorno.

-Oh!...no lo resisto, dije antes de sentir el 5 orgasmo del día, gimiendo por lo alto satisfecha de todo lo que me hacía sentir.

Repartía besos dulces por mi rostro, lo mire enamorada, hundiéndome en su profundo mar, encontrando esa alma que conectaba de forma tan especial, era único sin dudas.

Pronto nos acomodamos, pude deleitarme en su latente ereccion le sonreí gustosa, caminamos hasta su carro.

-Te haré mía toda la noche si lo deseas, dijo acariciando una de mis mejillas.

-Y quiero hacer el amor contigo no solo esta noche, respondí decidida.

Sellamos esa confesión con un beso dulce y húmedo. Encendió el carro y nos fuimos a lo que sería nuestra primera noche juntos.

Fin. _ 

_**Estimado lector a pedido de ustedes fue la 3 parte de Elevador, un poco de todo en este capítulo, al parecer Shampoo sabe algo, es obvio que intuye lo de esos dos, pero qué sabrá ¿concretamente? Al parecer todos saben de las andadas de la sensual peli lila, ¿quién seria el amante que disfrutaba de los placeres de la carne junto a ella?, y qué hará Ranma cuando Akane le muestre ¿ el video suculento? Y la fiesta continúa oh sí!**_

_**¿Quieren más? **_  
_**¿Si? **_  
_**¿No? **_  
_**Ya saben #quesigalasuculencia**_  
_**O lo dejamos hasta aquí.**_

_**Con cariño desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2**_

_**Sweetsimphony. _**_


	4. Chapter 4

Nuestra primera noche

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

La brisa que entraba por la ventana era tan exquisita como cada una de sus caricias, el sentimiento de libertad y alegría llenaban mi pecho en lo absoluto, su compañía era perfecta, quizás una locura, pero qué es la vida si no te atreves a cometerlas! todo esto daba emoción a mi vida, una muy rutinaria y muy lejana de siquiera pensar que estoy pasando por todo esto. Luego de meses de miradas, de roses, de sonrisas, de encuentros en el elevador, de nuestro primer beso, de las caricias y de esas que hacían arder mi centro como llamas en el infierno! nos habíamos entregado de una forma tan especial, con un deseo vehemente del uno por el otro, era un crónica anunciada, nuestros cuerpos se necesitaban y no había vuelta atrás.

-¿A dónde iremos?,,, pregunté inquieta mientras él conducía

-Lejos! muy lejos! ...dijo esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas

-¿Es muy lejos?... agregué

-Pero que curiosa ¿no?... ya quieres llegar, estás tan ansiosa ¿como yo?

-Un poco... pero no quiero que conduzcas por horas... dije preocupada, algo exagerada solo llevábamos media hora en la carretera.

-Podría detenerme, pero solo si es para hacerte el amor... dice muy suelto de cuerpo.

-Espero que pronto lleguemos... terminé por inquerir.

-Te encantará! dijo acelerando.

En unos minutos más llegamos a una zona muy cercana a la playa, la noche era cálida y la brisa marina pegaba suave por el rostro dejando su huella salada. Prácticamente frente al mar había una casa, una especie de cabaña, a lo lejos se veían más cabañas pero estaba bastante distanciadas una de la otra. Él tomó de mi mano y caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa, sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió, completamente equipada y en un entorno muy hogareño, fuimos hasta la cocina, comimos algo de lo que había entre risas y gestos graciosos por parte de él, se veía tan relajado y calmo, como si todo lo vivido en la fiesta nunca hubiese pasado.

-Ranma hace un rato... vi a tu prometida con otra persona, solté sin más.

-No hablemos de ella, no quiero.

-Pero es que... la grabé, ella tenía sexo con...

-Con otro hombre, eso lo sé. Ella es muy desinhibida.

-Eso lo dices como si fuese de lo más normal...

-Amor, tú crees que esa mujer estaría esperando en casa a que un día ¿la toque?, hay que ser realistas, ella es una mujer atractiva y hace lo que le place.

-Pero entonces la grabé ¿en vano?, eso no sirve para que te deje en paz

-Creo que... no, pero podemos tenerlo en caso de necesitarlo, podría usarlo y decirle pero creo que a ella no le importará.

-Quizás la subestimas demasiado...

-Ese compromiso es... un fastidio, debo ver la forma de romperlo pero que no perjudique la empresa, es todo un lío, mi padre, las acciones, lo que esperan de mí.

-Comprendo...

-No quiero que pienses que no haré nada! Akane quiero estar contigo, y ese compromiso no lo impedirá, bueno a no ser que tú no quieras.

-Yo quiero estar contigo siempre, no lo dudes.

-Olvidemos a esa mujer, la empresa y toda esa mierda que me rodea, este fin de semana será nuestro!

Solo asentí ante sus dichos, sabía que en el fondo esto era un problema, algo que en algún momento nos traería dificultades, pero iba a disfrutarlo aunque fuese poco, nos pertenecíamos y eso nada ni siquiera esa mujer lo podrían impedir.

-Ahora...dijo dando pasos hacia mí cual felino acechando a su presa... a lo que vinimos, dijo susurrando en mi oído, mi piel se erizó a tiempo, justo cuando pasaba sus labios por el borde de mi cuello, posicionándose por detrás deslizando sus manos por mi vientre subiendo hasta mis senos, cerraba los ojos y sus caricias me trasportaban a otro universo, cada rose, cada beso, su voz ronroneando cerca, ejercían un fuego que cada vez crecía más dentro de mi centro.

-Ranma... jadee

-mmm?... alcanzó a decir antes de que mis labios lo atraparan de lleno, en un dulce pero cautivante beso con movimientos pausados, disfrutando, saboreando, cada intercambio de su dulce miel, hacían que mi lengua explorara con ahínco su boca, mi cuerpo se volteó para estar más cómodo quedando envuelta en sus brazos, encajando perfectamente en su duro pecho, aspiré su aroma que en una de sus notas se mezclaba con mi olor, su esencia elevaba mis sentidos a lo más alto, queriendo tocar su piel, mis manos acariciaban su cuello y pronto lo liberé de la corbata, los botones de su elegante camisa se abrían casi por un leve toque de mis dedos, dando paso al tan anhelado tacto, su piel tibia y suave eran formidables, pronto lo tenía a camisa abierta, lo dirigí hasta el enorme sillón y antes de que se pudiese sentar, deslicé la camisa por sus hombros dándole un empujón para que se sentara, me vio curioso le sonreí.

Levanté una de mis piernas hasta su pecho, él observó en silencio quiso tocar pero con mis manos le señalé que no, abrió su boca algo perplejo, bajé con la punta de mi taco por su pecho suavemente hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, sus orbes azules observaban con agudeza, entonces bajé un poco más dejando el taco sobre su abultada entre pierna presionando tan solo un poco, provocando un gruñido bajo pero ronco, movió sus manos pero nuevamente le indiqué que no se moviera.

\- ¿Quieres?... dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

-Sí!... entonces volví a presionar en su masculinidad... por segunda vez gruñó pero esta vez dijo... Joder Akane... lo haces difícil...

-Vamos... solo un poco, retiré mi pie de su entre pierna, voltee dándole la espalda y lentamente comencé a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, el silencio era mi compañía y lo único que se escuchaba en la sala era su garganta pasando saliva, bajé mis brazos y de forma instantánea este se deslizó por mi piel hasta el suelo, el bonito y sensual conjunto que usaba daba alarde de tanto encaje aunque fuese pequeño, nunca había hecho esto con ningún novio, pero este hombre provocaba el lado más erótico, relucía toda mi sensualidad, y no la desperdiciaría sino que la usaría para llevarlo a límites desconocidos.

Gire quedando de frente a él, pasé mis dedos por mi melena y caminé hasta él pasando mis manos por su pecho llegando hasta al borde de su cinturón, lo abrí en un pestañear entendió mi cometido y se levantó levemente para poder arrancar los costosos pantalones, posicioné mi cuerpo sobre él quedando sentada sobre sus muslos, lo besé con ímpetu casi devorándole el aire de la boca para seguir por su cuello, sus manos querían tocar pero no lo dejé, comencé a moverme en un vigoroso vaivén sobre sus piernas y su miembro erecto que estaba cubierto solo por la tela de su bóxer, sintiendo la humedad de mi centro probaba cada centímetro de su piel, entonces sentí sus manos sobre el cierre de mi brasier que en menos de dos segundos ya había abierto y sacado, mis pechos rosaban su piel expuesta y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero presionando con fuerza jadeando por su acción, nuestros labios se buscaron casi por inercia, mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta su parte más deseosa palpando lo evidente, bajé la tela que lo cubría tomando todo su falo presa de mis manos, lo escuché gemir por ello, arquee la espalda despegando mis labios de los suyos en donde él aprovechó de devorar uno de mis pechos succionando con locura uno de mis botones rosas mientras que con la otra mano presionaba mi otro pecho ambos gemíamos por las caricias del otro.

Quererlo completo y absolutamente para mí era el deseo más egoísta, pero sin dudar un placer memorable, uno deseo único, las ganas de ser solo de él, de pertenecernos, sentir su hombría entre mis manos era excitante pero lo era más saber y dar cuenta de que eran mis manos la que lo hacían sentir así, lleno de placer gruñendo por mi tacto, por mi presión, por mis besos por mis movimientos oscilantes.

Enderecé mi cuerpo incorporando mi rostro frente a él, nos miramos con fuego casi quemándonos puso cada una de sus manos en mi diminuta cintura levantándome como si nada quedando de rodillas sobre sus muslos acarició mis nalgas y de un solo tirón bajó el canje que cubría mi sexo, lo estreché hacia mi cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido quedé sobre él sintiendo su embestida, sintiendo el grosor de su falo erecto entrando por mis tibias paredes estrechas provocando gemidos y estallidos de placer.

-Muévete para mí... dijo ronco... mientras mis caderas se meneaban de forma sensual sobre él.

Arriba y abajo, entrando y saliendo en un movimiento constante y lleno de frenesí hacíamos el amor en completa sincronía, tan pegados que podía sentir el hueso de su pelvis en la mía, su respiración agitada, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, y nuestros labios se besaban con premura mientras nuestras lenguas danzaban alegres todo en un perfecto momento, un conjunto de sensaciones que esperaba nunca acabasen.

Sus manos se juntaron con las mías mientras nos amábamos sin límites y en total libertad, podía sentir la fuerza de sus manos grandes sosteniendo las mías, cada vez era más afanoso el deseo de seguir sin parar, mi centro clamaba más y más, nuestros jadeos hacían eco por toda la sala de la cabaña, sentía una presión que explotaba mis sentidos y llegar a ese punto del que no tenía retorno, a punto de tocar el cielo y a la vez quemarme en el infierno lo haría una y otra vez sin remordimientos, él lo percibió.

-Dámelo amor... dijo en mi oído erizando mi piel...

Entonces vino, mi centro se estremeció llegando al orgasmo único que solo él podía provocar, cayendo rendida en sus brazos mi cabeza se acomodó perfecta entre su cuello y su hombro ambos recuperábamos nuestras respiraciones, Ranma acariciaba mi cabello mientras aún sentía pequeños impulsos eléctricos en mi centro. Levantó su fornido cuerpo del sillón conmigo en brazos y aún con su falo en mi interior, caminó por un corto pasillo que nos llevó a una hermosa habitación, la cama era grande y estaba repleta de cojines, en el fondo había una chimenea que estaba apagada, las cortinas cubrían un enorme ventanal, me depositó sobre la cama con extrema ternura, lo vi caminar hacia la ventana y las abrió de par en par, pude deleitarme en su desnudez en su espalda ancha en sus piernas gruesas y firmes en su tonificado trasero que daban ganas de morder, sonreí ante esa fantasía, pero él quedó fijo mirando hacia afuera, me levanté y caminé casi de puntillas hasta él abrazándolo por detrás, sus manos tomaron las mías y lo escuché suspirar.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No... es que siento que todo esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar... dijo con nostalgia.

-No lo es, estoy aquí, estamos aquí, acabamos de hacer el amor.

-Quiero más! dijo suspicaz... mira la noche y las olas en el fondo, ¿no es perfecto?... dijo indicando la vista que en realidad era bella.

-Lo es... nunca había estado en un sitio así...

-Sabes que es lo que hace más perfecto ¿todo esto?

-Pues creo que... todo el entorno en sí es perfecto

-No amor, el entorno es bello pero lo perfecto lo haces tú, la compañía, de que sirve todo esto si no lo puedo compartir con alguien.. dijo tan romántico que me derretí.

-A cuántas les has dicho eso...

\- A ninguna, porque este espacio es mío, nunca había traído a nadie aquí.

-Oh... no alcancé a decir más... sus labios me silenciaron de la forma más dulce.

-Bajemos a la playa... quiero hacerte mía en cada rincón de este lugar. Tomó de mi mano y me llevó hasta la arena, caminamos desnudos bajo la luz de luna quien era la única testigo y que además iluminaba nuestros pasos.

-Al agua! chillé nerviosa

-Pero claro que al agua si no hace frío, vamos ya estamos aquí...

-Pero es que...

-No vamos a nadar, te voy hacer mía.. él soltó mi agarre y corrió hasta el mar mojándose por completo... gritando... VAMOS! ENTRA YA!

Como si alguien nos pudiera escuchar o ver miré hacia ambos lados y lentamente me adentré en el mar, al principio algo fría pero luego... no pude hacerlo a mi manera solo me jaló hacia él quedando mojada de pies a cabeza.

-Estás loco! chillé

-Un poco... tú tienes la culpa... dijo besando la punta de mi nariz, de todo y de esto también dijo llevando una de mis manos a su hombría que al contrario de lo que podrían pensar, estaba listo y dispuesto para continuar. Sus besos no se hicieron esperar y entre caricias húmedas hicimos el amor en pleno mar, entre intercambios salados y llenos de amor, nos extasiamos el uno del otro amándonos por completo, en lo que sería nuestra primera noche juntos.

En la fiesta...

-Pero es que no puedo creer que se fuera sin decir nada! Exclamaba la peli lila

-Por favor, quizás tuvo una urgencia decía el padre del aludido...

-Señor Saotome, creo que es hora de que sepa las cosas que hace su hijo a nuestras espaldas... inquirió con agudeza..

-¿A qué te refieres?... dijo Genma enarcando una de sus cejas...

-Por favor solo vea y luego me dice... argumentó con veneno la chica mostrando su móvil..

-¿Pero qué es esto?! exclamó rojo del enojo...

Las escenas que mostraban el vídeo era Ranma besando a Akane en varias oportunidades dentro del elevador, al menos unas tres...

-Para que vea que mi prometido, anda con otra en la misma empresa... inquirió en tono de víctima...

-No sé que decir, Shampoo por favor esto debe ser un mal entendido, mi hijo será tu esposo eso te lo puedo asegurar!

-Pues creo que deberíamos adelantar la boda, para que él no vea más a esa mujer, que por cierto habrá que hacer algo con ella.

-De eso me haré cargo, esa mujer no trabajará más allí! aunque no pertenezca a nuestra corporación, no puedo permitir que mi hijo se distraiga con ella, él tiene un compromiso contigo y no hay vuelta atrás!

-Sabía que podía contar con usted, mi estimado suegro...

-No le menciones nada a Nodoka, ella es capaz de casarlo mañana mismo! si se entera de que no le hace honor a su apellido.

-Está bien suegro, no se preocupe... pero hablemos de la boda, fijemos una fecha ya le diremos a mi desleal prometido que adelantamos nuestras nupcias.

-Como tu desees querida...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector como pudieron leer nuestro querido Ranma ya sabe de las andanzas de Shampoo, pero ella tenía un As bajo la manga, Genma querrá que su hijo cumpla a como dé lugar el compromiso pactado, pues la empresa está en juego y peor aún pretende sacar a toda costa a Akane de la jugada, ¿qué sucederá?... eso depende de ustedes, ¿quieren más? comenten y me dicen #quesigalasuculencia o ya lo dejamos hasta ¿aquí? **_

_**Casi lo olvido, algunos lo saben pero es que amo la playa es uno de mis escenarios favoritos, un beso con sabor a mar creo que ya lo había escrito en Prisionero, pero un hacer el amor con sabor a mar es otra cosa, y Ranma está muy decidido. **_

_**#x1trenzudoennuestrasvidas! Para las féminas**_

_**#x1Akanesincomplejos para los varones **_

_**Sí lo sé es ficción, mejor leamos y soñemos que habrá uno que otro real que saque nuestro lado más perverso o quizás lo mas sweet de cada quién.**_

_**Gracias por leer por sus votos, por su compañía y por todo el cariño que transmiten en sus comentarios, ya saben que alimentan el alma de esta servidora. Saludos desde mi Chile querido que pasa por un sistema de gobierno lleno de represión, pero que sin dudas aún no ha afectado en mis actualizaciones semanales. Con cariño una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	5. Chapter 5

¿Comenzamos?...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi solo diversión por y para los fans.**

¿Has despertado alguna vez con el sonido del mar de fondo?, sientes una brisa fresca que acaricia tu piel, un olor a sal y como revientan las olas a los lejos. Es una de las sensaciones que entrega la naturaleza más exquisitas de la vida, si a eso le agregas una noche de amor, y sentir el calor que emana del cuerpo que está a tu lado, pues... sí! es espectacular. Quería abrir los ojos pero los sentía algo pesados, y como no si dormir no estuvo permitido hace unas horas, la brisa iba y venía y poco a poco daba en mi rostro invitando a despertar.

De pronto sentí sus labios sobre mi espalda, completamente identificado las huellas de su boca ya eran parte de mi, comenzó a subir lentamente y podía notar como se erizaba cada milímetro de piel, sus dedos recorrían sutilmente la línea de mi silueta estimulando suavemente mis sentidos, mis orbes se abrieron de par en par cuando sentí su voz ronca en mi oído decir:

-Despierta...

Pensé en girar y quedar frente a él pero por qué no disfrutar un poco más, intenté no moverme pero sus caricias provocaban temblores en todo mi ser, la sangre de menos a más recorría con fuerza con cada contacto que no cesaba de ejercer, sentí como sus labios volvían a bajar por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, su pecho rosaba con cuerpo y su hombría hacía gala de lo que le provocaba, entonces no pude más y comencé a girar hasta quedar frente a sus azules quienes me examinaban con agudeza, un minuto así en silencio y pronto sus manos se posaron en cada extremo de mi rostro, se inclinó suave hasta mí, acomodando su escultural cuerpo sobre mí, depositando un beso tibio y húmedo sobre mis labios, como de películas, pero era real! su negra cabellera estaba alborotada y la trenza no estaba eso le daba un toque extremadamente sexy, desnudo y entregado al cien solo para mí.

-Buenos días! dijo luego de su beso ¿cómo te sientes?

-Buen día, bien... aunque tengo hambre... él me vio seductor y agregó...

-La última vez que me dijiste eso... dejaste de lado la crema gourmet que habían preparado... dijo haciendo alusión a nuestra primera vez una horas antes de la fiesta, mis mejillas se colorearon en pensar en lo atrevida que fui.

-Pues... creo que esta vez tengo ganas de un contundente desayuno, quizás frutas y... no me dejó terminar sus besos recorrían el largo de mi cuello, distrayéndome total de lo que hablaba, mis manos por instinto recorrían su espalda, entonces cuando comenzó a bajar con sus besos casi al borde de mis pechos se apartó, dejándome confundida...

-Está bien, vamos a comer algo... lo vi caminar hasta el baño deleitándome en su bonito y redondo trasero... pero el calor y llama que había encendido hace instantes no desaparecía, me senté en la orilla de la cama y escuché cuando abrió la llave y comenzaba a caer el agua de la ducha, caminé hasta quedar frente a la puerta, por un segundo pensé que mejor me devolvía, pero el deseo pudo más, giré la manilla y lo vi de espalda, la ducha era grande de vidrios mimetizados pero podía apreciar toda su silueta, el agua se deslizaba por su piel como la miel sobre un hot cake, mojé mis labios y di pasos hasta quedar tras él.

Puse una mano en la puerta y esta se abrió tan rápido que él no sintió cuando quedé detrás suyo luego de cerrarla, pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo para posarlas sobre su pecho, él se movió un poco dando un pequeño saltito en el mismo lugar lo que causó una sonrisa en mis labios, pronto puso sus manos sobre la mías y dijo:

-No te he sentido... entraste como un ladrón... agregó mientras salía una carcajada de mi garganta.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte... pero aún tengo hambre refuté en mi defensa deslizando mis manos por su vientre hasta toparme con el hueso bien marcado de su pelvis. Acto seguido giró quedando de frente a mí.

-Creo que mi pequeña ladrona es insaciable... dijo sonriendo de forma pervertida...

Mis manos se colgaron de su cuello y tan pronto como pegué mi desnudez a la suya nos besamos apasionadamente y es que la noche anterior ya se había perdido todo rastro de vergüenza, nuestras intimidades reclamaban entre sí, su falo estaba tan listo y dispuesto como hace unos minutos atrás en la cama cuando me despertaba, nos acariciábamos con ansias, como si no hubiera un mañana, cada momento de intimidad era como si fuese el último y mejor! sus manos bajaron hasta mis glúteos levantándome para quedar sobre sus caderas, y sin tanto rodeos embistió mi sexo, nuestras bocas se pronunciaron en un jadeo mutuo al sentirnos dentro el uno del otro, "te quiero"... pronunciaba mientras entraba y salía de mi centro sintiendo el agua tibia de aquella ducha que nos acompañaba mojando nuestros cuerpos, mi corazón se inflaba cada vez que lo decía y es que sentía lo mismo, lo quería eso era evidente, nos deseábamos como dos amantes enamorados, disfrutando de la compañía de cada quien, él me transportaba mucho más allá de lo que nunca imaginé, no solo provocaba lo evidente sino que salía a relucir toda mi sensualidad, una que no había explorado quizás por dejación quizás porque hasta ahora nadie la había sacado esa parte fogosa y encantadora, una que explotaba de placer cada vez que hacíamos el amor, nunca podría arrepentirme de esto, nunca! si mañana él desapareciera me quedaría con cada vivencia, con cada excitante momento por el que experimenté junto a él, nunca un hombre me había dado tantos orgasmos, y no es que fuese una mojigata en la intimidad, pero creo que no cualquiera te hace sentir plena y llena, esas expectativas que creíste estaban altas no eran nada! no! inimaginable, anoche en pleno mar, ahora aquí el lugar le daba un toque pero eso no sería posible si no existiera ese complemento.

Sus manos me pegaban más y más a él, podía sentir la tibieza de su hombría en mis paredes, esa sensación de nunca acabar me volvía loca, pude ver que en cada lado de la ducha había dos pasa mano, me sujeté de allí y en esa misma posición ahorcajadas él continuaba con su vaivén, sus labios succionaban cada uno de mis botones rosas que a su contacto se endurecían más, cada vez más rápido más fuerte podía intuir que se avecinaba ese punto de máximo placer, gemía con cada una de sus embestidas, movida por el deseo mordí su cuello mientras mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda, la sangre se agolpaba en un solo lugar y pude percibir que él estaba tan excitado como yo.

-aah! gruñía una, dos, tres, y así hasta que dijo... me voy a venir... ¿dónde lo quieres amor? preguntó entre jadeos...

Para ese punto ya no había retorno mis piernas estaban por colapsar y mi centro ardía como el mismísimo infierno! solo lo quería a él, así, dentro! logré exclamar, sus labios buscaron los míos y en un beso ahogado nuestras lenguas se batían entre ellas como queriendo entrar más allá, ambos llegamos al ansiado orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gemimos como nunca dentro de nuestras bocas, entonces él sujetó mi cintura para quedar de pie, mi rostro se hundió en su pecho, ambos respirábamos agitados pero satisfechos.

-Quiero esto todos los días...agregó acariciando mi melena...

-Pues... ya eres parte de mi dieta... dije con esmero.

-Eso es una de las cosas que me fascinan de ti... dijo apartando mi rostro para verme a los ojos, besó la punta de mi nariz para luego al fin bañarnos e ir por algo de "fruta", perdón desayuno.

Esa tarde de Domingo... ( Casa de Shampoo)

-¿Cómo que no lo ha podido localizar?! exclamaba la peli lila furibunda por celular

-No está en su departamento, el conserje no lo vio llegar, tampoco está su carro... le respondía su asistente.

-Ese maldito infeliz! ni siquiera se preocupó de mí anoche, además la mujer con la que bailaba anoche desapareció junto con él, no puede ser más evidente que esos dos andan juntos, pero ya verán mañana, ya verán, esto no se quedará así!

-Jefa, creo que no habrá más remedio que esperar a que aparezca el lunes en la empresa.

-Lo sé! si sabes de algo no dudes en llamar, seguiré llamándolo!

Residencia Saotome...

-Genma! qué sucede con mi Ranma, anoche se fue sin despedirse ¿acaso has discutido con él?

-Mujer! ¿por qué siempre lo victimizas?, simplemente se fue! y me va a escuchar mañana, porque lo he llamado desde anoche pero parece que lleva el móvil apagado, nos dejó con los clientes, y él es el representante menos mal que no se dieron cuenta.

-Sé que está mal, pero creo que él debe tener un motivo muy importante, además Shampoo estaba muy sentida con él, querido siento que Ranma no quiere a esa mujer, ella es algo frívola.

-De qué hablas! Ranma tiene un compromiso con ella, tú lo sabes! le debemos mucho y ella solo pidió el compromiso, hablando de eso, adelantaremos la boda.

-¿Qué?! Saotome, me vas diciendo ahora mismo qué es lo que sabes porque la boda no sería hasta dentro de un año, Ranma se largó anoche y ahora quieres casarlo así, ¿acaso le preguntaron?

-No hay nada que preguntar, él deberá acatar! hay tratos de por medio, la empresa lo necesita, la familia, él lo sabe Nodoka.

-Tu hijo no es una maldita transacción! hablas de él como si fuese un número más, que frío eres.

-Pero ¿qué te sucede ahora? si hasta hace unos días atrás te hacía ilusión la boda.

-Sí lo sé, pero es que él está ausente, distraído, no se ve feliz, además nunca le preguntamos si él quería esto solo lo acepto. Siento que mi hijo no ama a esa mujer, ahora mismo estaría con ella ¿no lo crees?

Con eso en mente, Genma no hacía más que pensar en qué haría si su hijo no cumplía con el compromiso, además su esposa ya daba cuenta del comportamiento de Ranma, no veía las cosas con claridad, pero su única salida era obligarlo a que cumpliese con el compromiso pues solo así Shampoo lo liberaría de la deuda.

Por la tarde del Domingo... (en la playa)

-Que pena dejar este lugar... dije mirando la casa desde el carro

-Volveremos amor, no te preocupes, esta casa era mi espacio... pero ahora será de los dos y podemos regresar cuando quieras, pero mañana debemos trabajar.

-Tomaré tu palabra!

-El próximo fin de semana regresamos ¿qué te parece?, el mismo viernes podemos viajar! dijo con entusiasmo.

Por alguna razón sentí una punzada en el pecho muy incómoda.

-Creo que... ya lo veremos. Él notó mi cambio de ánimo y se puso serio.

-Ésto no es de un fin de semana Akane! es el comienzo de nuestra historia... créeme por favor... dijo tomando mis manos.

-Pero tienes compromisos y...

-Eso lo voy a solucionar algo haré pero por favor no te alejes, te necesito a mi lado.

-No lo haré, solo espero no traerte problemas.

-No mi amor tú no eres el problema, esto lo tenía desde antes, solo que ahora tengo un motivo real, uno de peso, ni siquiera puedo imaginarme con esa mujer menos ahora que te he encontrado!

Mi corazón se estremeció al escucharlo, ¿qué podría perder?... quizás un corazón irremediablemente roto, pero ya lo tenía incrustado, ya no había vuelta atrás! tomaría cada oportunidad. Lo tomé de sus mejillas y posé un delicado beso sobre sus labios. Nos sonreímos y comenzamos nuestro viaje de regreso a casa.

Luego de un hora...

-Llegamos... dijo él estacionando a las afuera del edificio donde residía.

-Bien, creo que nos veremos mañana...

-Akane, ¿quieres ir a mi apartamento?

-Creo que no es buena idea, y si esa mujer está esperándote, además mañana debemos madrugar.

-Ok, pero quiero que vayas quiero que te quedes allí un día.

-Lo haré, ahora... bésame... dije exigente... nos envolvimos en el más dulce y sensual beso antes de bajar... Alcé una de mis manos y lo vi alejarse en la acera.

Llegando a casa suspiré profundo, fui hasta mi habitación tomé una de las almohadas y grité emocionada, aún no acababa de creer que había pasado por el fin de semana más erótico de mi vida!

Lunes 07:45 am

Como cada Lunes pasé por un café vainilla a la máquina dispensadora, aunque claramente desde hoy mis días no serían iguales, tomé el vaso caliente y caminé hasta quedar frente al elevador, de vez en cuando miraba sobre mi hombro no lo veía llegar, pronto comenzó a llegar más gente frente a este, de pronto sentí un calor cerca de mi oído, y un sutil rose de labios en el borde de este.

-Te extrañé... tragué despacio el líquido dulce que bajaba por mi garganta. De pronto escuché que lo llamaban, se alejó rápido cosa que no pude evitar. Estaba junto a su amigo, quién le reclamaba su "desaparecida de fin de semana", no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que era la causa de ello.

Se abrieron las puertas de par en par del elevador, él estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, sentí como jalaba mi abrigo obligándome a entrar despacio con él pegado a mi espalda quedando en una de las esquinas traseras de este. Su amigo le hablaba de que su padre estuvo llamándolo todo el fin de semana para saber de su paradero, al parecer mi galán no tenía el mínimo interés en lo que le platicaba el chico, su mano derecha se deslizó por debajo de mi falda y sus dedos de deslizaban por mi piel hasta llegar por encima de mi trasero, solo mordí mi labio inferior y él presionó suave pero firme, mi cuerpo se estremecía a su contacto, las personas de adelante comenzaron a bajar y quedamos los tres, veía como sus pupilas miraban el indicador de n° de pisos y a su amigo y en el siguiente nivel le ha dado un empujón con la mano que llevaba "desocupada" que lo ha dejado afuera de un solo jalón, mi rostro impresionado al escuchar la grosería que este le emitió... "maldito hijo de..." se cerraron las puertas mientras Ranma se despedía con la misma mano que lo había sacado de allí.

-No sé tú... pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar en tus besos y abrazos de lo bien que lo pasamos ayer... quisiera repetir el cansancio que me hiciste sentir, te he comenzado a extrañar desde que te dejé en tu edificio... dijo dejándome acorralada entre las paredes del elevador y su cuerpo... sus labios invadieron los míos respondiendo con tanta dulzura que creí que no era real.

-El elevador... pude decir entre besos...

-Necesitaba de ti... dijo por último cuando este timbró y se abrieron las puertas justo en mi piso.

-Debo... irme. Solo asintió... con su mano señaló que llamaría y solo sonreí, bajé con el pecho hinchado de amor, me sentía como adolescente, tan estúpida pero cada encuentro con él me dejaba marcando ocupado...

El día transcurría en total normalidad, mi ánimo estaba más arriba de lo usual, faltaban unos minutos para la hora de almuerzo y esperaba verlo aunque fuesen unos segundos en la terraza del edificio.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Ranma...

-Ahora sí idiota, cómo se te ocurre sacarme así del elevador! reclamaba Ryoga

-Ya deja el lloriqueo, acaso no te he apañado con tus conquistas siempre... necesitaba un momentos a solas con Akane.

-Claro como no la ves hace días... dijo irónico

-Eso es mi asunto, ya casi es hora de almuerzo quiero que me acompañes a la terraza.

-Ahora ¿soy tu chaperón?

-Sí, es decir... no! pero eres mi coartada.

-Ranma! tu padre pedirá explicaciones ¿qué mierda le vas a decir?

-La verdad, qué más!

-Estás loco! te va a matar, el compromiso amigo, sé que la bonita te tiene encantado pero...

-No, no entiendes... ella me importa en serio! y no lo voy a perder por esto!

-wow! te dio fuerte... me vas a decir que el gran codiciado Ranma Saotome, el que saca suspiros, el que podría tener una mujer distinta cada noche entre sus sábanas ¿está enamorado?

-y qué ¿si fuera así?! solo la quiero a ella, no sabes, no imaginas todo lo que provoca.

-No quiero detalles de cómo te la...

-Cállate Ryoga! si no quieres un ojo morado por pendejo!

-Ok, ok, ok... lo siento, ya veo que va en serio... bueno amigo creo que la empresa se irá al mismísimo carajo y hasta te van a desheredar... pero te apoyaré , aunque aún pienso que pudiste disfrutar de Shampoo, esa mujer es despampanante!

-Si tanto la quieres, anda y acuéstate con ella.

-Jajaja no amigo, no lo creo está algo loca, no quiero problemas.

*De pronto irrumpe Genma en la oficina junto a Nodoka...

-Hijo! al fin haces acto de presencia! sentencia Genma enojado

-Papá! que son esas formas de entrar a mi oficina por un demonio!

-Olvidas ¿que esta empresa es mía? que si estás sentado allí niñito es por el esfuerzo de tu padre!

-Ya cálmate Genma! dice escueta Nodoka... Ryoga ¿por favor nos das espacio?...le dice gentil invitándolo a salir, Ryoga mira a su amigo y se retira no sin antes hacerle un gesto con la mano pasándola por su cuello en señal de "estás muerto".

-¿Desde cuando sacas en cara todo esto?, ¿no estás conforme con mi trabajo? pues habérmelo dicho antes ahí dejo tu sillón y me retiro! señaló enojado e indignado Ranma.

-No digas sandeces! gruñó Genma

-Hijo por favor todos cálmense, quiero que me digas dónde estuviste el fin de semana. Te fuiste de la fiesta sin decir nada! y tu padre terminó de atender a los invitados, hijo son posibles inversionistas no puedes darte esos lujos, sabes que dependemos de ti... agregó seria Nodoka.

-Estuve en mi casa de la playa, a las afuera de la ciudad.

-Y se puede saber ¿con quién?... porque tu prometida no era, ella estuvo muy al pendiente cosa que no haces ! Arremetió Genma

-¿Qué sucede? sabes muy bien que ese compromiso es impuesto, yo no amo a esa mujer!

-Te lo dije Genma! mi Ranma no quiere a Shampoo.

-Pues el amor vendrá después, debes cumplir con lo señalado en el contrato, ¿acaso olvidas que gracias al préstamo de esa mujer la empresa sigue subsistiendo?

-Como olvidar algo que me recuerdas a cada segundo de mi existencia padre!

-¿Entonces?

-Veré el modo de disolver ese maldito contrato! no quiero casarme, no la amo!

-Oh hijo... decía Nodoka con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su hijo tan desesperado.

-Genma, eso no será posible! dentro de un mes te casarás! y no hay vuelta atrás! el tema de la boda va sí o sí, y no está en discusión, ¿me oyes Saotome? no solo la palabra y el papel sino el honor de la familia está en juego.

-Ya veo que lo decidiste, una vez más sin preguntarme nada! y ¿ella lo sabe?... miró a su padre quien no tuvo que decirle nada pues comprendió quien había sido la maquinadora de todo esto. Fue ella! no puedo creerlo, de un año a un puto mes! bravo! dijo aplaudiendo en ironía.

-Hijo no te burles de tu padre! dijo entre sollozos Nodoka.

-Ahora me largo porque no soporto la idea de verla!

-Espera! esa mujer... no te hagas el desentendido Ranma, sé bien que te ves con otra!

-No se te ocurra acercarte a ella papá, no tiene nada que ver en toda esta mierda!

-No me amenaces, sabes bien que tengo mucha influencia, ella se irá, dile que que se vaya sola porque no podrá entrar más a este edificio, ¿comprendes?

-¿Le quitarás su empleo? ¿eres capaz de eso?

-De eso y más, no he trabajado por 30 años para construir este imperio y que por una mujer insignificante perder todo!

-No hables así de ella, ni siquiera la conoces!

-Claro que la conozco, es de esas mujeres oportunistas, te engatuso con sus encantos, eres un idiota hijo, mírate! eres rico! qué va a querer ella de ti si no es tu dinero. Vi las grabaciones!

-¿Qué grabaciones?, estás espiándome!

-Ya sabes en el elevador... Shampo vino muy dolida hasta mí a mostrarme como te besabas con esa mujer!

-No puedo creerlo! si quiere jugar sucio lo haré! solo espera! a que veas lo que hacía tu querida Shampoo el día de la fiesta estaba tan afligida que no halló mejor forma de consolarse que teniendo sexo con otro hombre en el carro del estacionamiento!

-Hijo! pero qué dices... ella es una dama respetable... agregó Nodoka

-No madre no lo es! pero sabes me tiene sin cuidado con quien se acuesta, es más como de seguro no crees voy a hora mismo a buscar la evidencia de lo que acabo de decir!

Genma y su esposa se miraron contrariados, nunca habían visto a Ranma tan ofuscado como ese día, lo vieron salir dando un portazo gutural, mientras él se dirigía al piso de su amada esperando recobrar la grabación que ella tenía, para demostrarle a su padre que la única cualquiera aquí era ella.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo que comenzó muy candente pero que terminó con semejante discusión entre familia, al parecer los padres de Ranma no saben de las andanzas de la peli lila, ¿podrá Ranma recuperar la grabación? camino a buscarla ¿podrá hallarla?... y ¿qué pasará con Akane?... bueno eso y más en el próximo capítulo si así lo desean. **_

_**#QuesigalaSuculencia**_

_**Olvidaba mencionar que el pequeño pero intenso encuentro de Ranma y Akane en el Elevador fue unas líneas de la canción de Luis M. Sí la deben haber escuchado, la encontré precisa No sé tú...**_

_**Saludos desde mi Chile, gracias por su apoyo y cariño como siempre y al igual que ustedes se despide una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	6. Chapter 6

Complicaciones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Eran las 13:15 minutos y preparaba mi cartera para ir por algo de almuerzo, caminé hasta el elevador y esperé paciente a que llegara a mi piso, de pronto una voz muy risueña y una mano tocó mi hombro.

-vaya, vaya... pero si es Akane Tendo! voltee para verificar y veo a un moreno de ojos verdes que bien conocía.

-Toma! pero que extraño verte aquí, ¿acaso estás trabajando en este edificio?

-Déjame besarte preciosa! dijo estrechándome en sus brazos, no pude zafarme y quedé atrapada.

-Siempre tan intenso Toma, ¿ya basta está bien?, me dirás ¿qué haces aquí?

-Siempre hablando de trabajo, vas de salida ¿cierto? vamos a almorzar juntos y te cuento qué hago aquí ¿vale?... lo pensé un poco pero terminé por acceder.

Tomamos el elevador en completo silencio bajamos los pisos, saqué el móvil para ver si había llegado algún mensaje pero nada, mi rostro no tardó en mostrar decepción y mi acompañante lo notó de inmediato.

-Tienes novio ¿nuevo?... ¿tan pronto me olvidaste?

-Por favor Toma, hace dos años que nosotros terminamos, no hablaré de mi vida privada contigo ¿quedó claro?

-Como siempre dando por terminada la conversación, no te enfades... en serio me da gusto verte además te ves exquisita con ese traje de oficinista, dime ¿con qué cargo desempeñas hoy?... te imagino de administradora de este piso, pero no fuiste tú quien me atendió.

-Estás equivocado, solo soy una más en este piso, hago mi trabajo como cualquiera y así estoy bien.

-Perdón! no puedo creerlo, pero si tu tienes mucho potencial, ¿estás diciendo que solo eres una oficinista más?

-Solo soy una telefonista más! y punto.

Al fin llegábamos al primer piso, caminamos hasta la salida y a tan solo una cuadra de allí, nos sentamos a comer.

Mientras Ranma caminaba hecho una furia por el piso de su compañía su amigo quien se percató de lo sucedido lo seguía por los pasillos hasta el elevador.

-Quieres calmarte! todos se están dando cuenta de tu molestia

-Me importa una soberana mierda! ¿puedes creer que esa mujer le mostró grabaciones a mi padre?! grabaciones!

-Ya sabes como es Shampoo, ella siempre le gusta ser el centro de atención, ahora dime que no te la cogiste en el elevador ¿verdad?

-Claro que no! solo nos besamos

-Entonces de qué te preocupas si sabes bien que a ella también le gusta divertirse...

-Hey! Akane no es una diversión para mí y lo sabes, no compares porque no hay posibilidad de que sea así.

-No lo hago, pero qué quieres Ranma! sabes que la empresa depende de ese compromiso, y si tu no cumples nos vamos al carajo!

-Pues veré una forma debo encontrar una solución que no sea casarme con ella!

-Bien, ahora ¿a dónde vas? saliste hecho un energúmeno de la oficina

-Voy a pedirle a Akane que me pase el vídeo de mi "prometida" para mostrarle a mi padre que no es una blanca paloma como la pinta o como cree que es!

-Ok, ok, pero tú crees que eso ¿funcionará?

-No, pero al menos verá con sus propios ojos como la dama de alcurnia, tiene sexo con quien quiere y en donde quiere!

Llegando al piso donde trabaja Akane... (recepción)

-Buenas tardes señorita, busco a...

-ella no se encuentra, respondió la chica antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Usted sabe si...

-No sé donde está Tendo con exactitud, pero si puedo decirle que se muy bien acompañada.

Ambos galanes se vieron a la cara con ceja en alto ante los dichos de la "sabe lo todo" recepcionista.

-Disculpe, entonces con quién se fue.

-Pues era un joven muy apuesto, lo recibió el administrador para una entrevista, él es economista y su nombre es... tardó unos segundos en responder mientras veía las notas de su pequeña libreta... aquí lo encontré! Toma! así se llama. Ellos subieron al elevador juntos y eso sería hace unos diez minutos atrás.

-Gracias. Dijo muy escueto luego de detallada descripción

*De regreso al elevador...

-Perfecto! ahora ni idea de en dónde estará

-Pero si de con quién está...dijo sugerente el oji miel

-Esa mujer es una chismosa, quizás solo bajaron juntos eso no quiere decir que esté con esa persona.

-Bueno tú confías en ella ¿no?

-Por supuesto! ella no me ha dado motivos.

-Bien entonces esperemos a que regrese

-Creo que será lo mejor, debe estar almorzando si la llamo solo voy a importunar su descanso.

En el almuerzo...

-Cuéntame querida Akane qué ha sido de tu vida en estos dos años, dijo el moreno llevándose a la boca el refresco que recién había dejado el mesero.

-Pues... ya sabes que administraba esa cafetería me iba muy bien pero comencé a encasillarme demasiado en eso, ya casi no tenía vida privada así es que renuncié, descansé unos meses y ahora estoy en esa empresa atendiendo teléfonos y aunque no gano ni la mitad de antes estoy a gusto.

-Entonces ¿ahora sí tienes vida privada?... preguntó el oji verde con aire de seducción

-Algo así...

-Que enigmática estás Akane, aún no entiendo que hayas dejado tu buen pasar por contestar teléfonos, sabes muy bien que puedes más, esa empresa no sabe del buen elemento que tiene entre esos módulos.

-No es para tanto, necesitaba un relajo no estar al pendiente de tanto número este empleo no es para siempre, sobrevivo bien y por el momento me basta.

-Bueno te ves bien, y si eso es lo que deseas... pero te digo algo... si quieres retomar tu profesión solo llámame, tengo un par de proyectos en mente y estás pintada para mis planes.

-Gracias por la oferta Toma.

-No linda, nada de gracias dejando de lado nuestras diferencias personales y la relación que tuvimos, no puedo ser ciego y negar que eres una excelente profesional.

-Vamos, no sigas... ahora cambiemos un poco el tema, ¿qué hacías en el mismo piso donde trabajo?

-Uff... larga historia, pero tengo una propuesta del administrador de tu empresa, necesita un buen economista y aquí me ves, pero hay ciertas cosas que habría que negociar.

-Entonces no te decides ¿por dinero?

-No exactamente, pero tengo otra oferta de la contra parte Recopany y esa está más interesante...

-vaya, ubico a los dueños o más bien al presidente de la compañía

-Eso es interesante, dime que tal es ese Saotome Ranma, mañana tengo la entrevista con él.

-Bueno, eso lo verás tú mismo. Además no corresponde que diga mi opinión mejor ve y lo haces por ti mismo ¿no crees?

-Está bien lo haré, pero quiero pedirte un favor preciosa.

-Nada de favores Toma, conozco muy bien tus intenciones.

-jajaja! pero al menos deja que te cuente, he cambiado Akane ya no soy como antes, dame chance ¿si?

-Ok, habla antes de que me arrepienta.

-No pensé encontrarme con mi único amor, no me veas así *ma chérie lo sabes! estoy a punto de decidir algo importante que ayudará a mi carrera como economista y quisiera tu orientación, luego de la entrevista con Saotome, nos podríamos juntar te expongo cada caso y me ayudas a decidir por la mejor oferta, no será gratis, será un asesoramiento de profesional a profesional ¿te parece?

-Bien! sabes no es mala idea, después de todo un dinero extra no está de más.

-Excelente! ¿no has cambiado de número?

-Es el mismo de siempre, perfecto al fin llega la comida!

De regreso al edificio...

-Adiós Akane, te llamo ¿si?

-Claro, espero tu llamada Toma, gracias por el almuerzo.

-No preciosa, gracias por escucharme dos años no pasan en balde...

Luego de un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Akane, Toma se alejó y ella entró en el edificio sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Caminé hasta el elevador y por alguna razón sentía una presencia nada agradable a mi espalda, ignorando lo que sucedía a mi alrededor pronto abrió el elevador entré hasta el fondo saqué el móvil y ni siquiera lo alcancé a ver cuando vi una mano arrebatármelo de mis dedos.

-Pero qué te pasa! exclamé molesta para toparme con dos ojos de rubí que me veían furiosa!

-Deja de hacerte la mojigata! dime con quién hablas tanto, cierto ahora te gustan los hombres comprometidos!

-Disculpa! dame mi teléfono por favor.

-Quiero que me digas si te gustó acostarte con mi prometido, ¿lo disfrutaste? él siempre hace lo mismo se acuesta con cualquiera que le hace ojitos, así simple y vulgar como tú.

Maldita zorra! pensé la tomé por la muñeca y la empujé hasta el fondo impactando su curvilíneo cuerpo contra la pared.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?! acaso ¿te conozco?, eres superior, la dueña del edificio, ¿una diosa?, me devuelves mi celular ahora! le escupí tan fuerte y enojada que ella me veía con odio.

-Suéltame! insignificante mujer!

Entonces comenzó el forcejeo entre ambas ella por quitarme de encima y por mi parte intentaba recuperar mi teléfono que no lo soltaba hasta que cayó bruscamente al suelo, si ya estaba con el ánimo de los infiernos entonces subió a mil cuando la vi descaradamente pisar la pantalla quebrándose al instante.

-Pero qué has hecho! le grité

-Eso consigues por meterte donde no te llaman!

Recogí del teléfono malogrado del suelo, justo a tiempo para bajarme del maldito elevador, no sin antes escucharla decir...

-Así te quiero ver, como una perra con la cola entre las piernas... ni siquiera miré atrás fui hasta el baño y sequé unas lágrimas traicioneras.

Pasó la hora exacta del almuerzo, Ranma junto a Ryoga que se fumaba un cigarrillo para matar el tiempo, escuchaba los reclamos y mal estar de su amigo.

-Dale Ranma! ya basta, mejor vamos hasta el piso de tu amada y buscamos la grabación.

-A buena hora lo dices!

Unos minutos después... (piso de Akane)

-Señorita, podría por favor llamar a ...

-Ella está en el baño, lleva ahí mucho tiempo.

Ambos chicos cruzaron miradas

-Esto no me está gustando Ryoga, no he podido localizarla y ahora se encierra en el baño!

-Las mujeres son complicadas! mejor ve por ella.

-Espere! señor no puede entrar allí! gritó la recepcionista al ver que el guapo azabache se adentraba al servicio de mujeres.

Al entrar no vio a nadie, pero de los seis cubículos solo uno estaba cerrado.

-Akane, ¿eres tú? llamó el oji azul dubitativo

-Qué haces en el baño de mujeres! exclamó sorprendida y apenada.

-Llevo una hora buscándote! por favor ¿puedes abrir?

-Está bien... unos segundos y al fin pudo ver a la chica que lo traía loco.

-Estabas llorando! ¿pero por qué? dijo este acercándose a ella para abrazarla.

-No es nada solo una tontería, mi teléfono se ha roto.

-Pero eso tiene solución, hoy mismo vamos y compramos otro!

-Por supuesto que no! puedo comprarlo más adelante, es solo que fue la forma.

-No entiendo, se daño ¿mucho?, necesitaba pedirte la grabación que me ofreciste hace unos días atrás, pero no importa.

-La ¿grabación?... por eso hizo esa escena en elevador entonces!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Fue tu "prometida" ella me hizo una encerrona en el elevador, discutimos y me quitó el teléfono de las manos para luego lanzarlo al suelo, incluso lo pisó.

-No puedo creerlo! ella no sabe nada, bueno sí... mi padre sabe lo nuestro y han decidido que me case más pronto de lo que se había planeado, discutí fuertemente con él. Por esa razón quería mostrarle el vídeo.

-Creo que el fin de semana rosa que tuvimos llegó a su fin, esa mujer es de armas tomar, mira lo que hizo además de tratarme como una basura, creo que tienes que arreglar tus asuntos antes Ranma, ella sabe que dormimos juntos y se nota que te quiere para ella.

Entonces escucharon pasos entrando al baño, rápidamente la tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta indicándole que guardara silencio.

-No te alejes de mí... dijo susurrándome al oído erizando mi piel.

-pero...

-Shuuuu... dijo posando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, miré sus orbes oscuros y agudos al igual que ese día en el Hotel.

Pronto sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un intercambio tan dulce y lleno de amor que no pude controlar ni mucho menos no corresponderle, mi cuerpo lo anhelaba, necesitaba su lengua junto a la mía, sus manos tibias se posaron sobre mis mejillas estrechándome más hacia su néctar mientras mis manos acariciaban su pecho que emitía un calor acogedor pero que a ratos subía de intensidad sobre todo cuando sus manos escurridizas bajaron hasta posarse sobre mi blusa presionando suave mis pechos sobre la delgada tela, sus labios carnosos y apetitosos no daban tregua a los míos y mi lengua jugaba alegre con la de él provocando pequeñas corrientes que llegaban a mi centro más profundo, sentía como sus dedos abrían la blusa para luego sus labios bajar por mi níveo cuello hasta ellos, estaba literalmente acorralada, mordía mi labio inferior intentando ahogar los jadeos que pudiese emitir.

-Para... pude decir apenas pero en realidad no lo quería así, quería más, quería que continuase con sus caricias.

-¿Segura? exclamó bajito mientras subía mi falda hasta la cintura presionando mis glúteos con fuerza, lo miré decidida y llena de deseo palpé su abultada erección y sin más abrí el eje del cinturón bajando el condenado cierre para liberar de una vez su miembro que reclamaba por asomar, entonces volvió a apoderarse de mis labios, mientras presionaba su falo y se ahogaba en mi boca con cada gemido que le provocaba mi acción, entonces pude sentir sus dedos en el comienzo de mi intimidad húmeda introduciendo uno a uno corriendo un poco mi braga y por acción mordí sus labios en total excitación, por un momento pensé que diablos hago! y aquí, si nos escuchan seré terrible, pero el deseo vehemente de poseerlo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

-Te deseo tanto... susurró otra vez... ¿lo quieres? preguntó entre besos.. solo lo miré fijamente no necesitaba más respuesta sus manos me subieron hasta sus caderas y de súbito entró con toda su hombría por mi sexo ardiente, cada milímetro que avanzaba por mi interior era una explosión de placer, sentía sus dientes en mi hombro y una vez que lo sentí por completo en mi interior comenzó a moverse tan sensual que no cabía de tanto elixir, las voces risueñas de las mujeres que abrían las llaves del lavabo hacían que el momento tuviera una adrenalina única, me aferraba a él cuanto podía mientras me embestía una y otra vez totalmente entregados a los placeres de la carne, de un momento a otro escuchamos como se iban, quedando al fin solos entonces sus movimientos agitados no cesaban, sentía como mi interior se presionaba y llegaba al orgasmo mientras él aceleraba el ritmo dejando caer su esencia dentro extasiados y con ganas de más pero no era opción continuar allí, nuestras frentes sudadas daban cuenta de lo reciente, lentamente salió de mí bajando mis piernas hasta el suelo, quedando con ellas algo débiles pero muy satisfecha. Nos acomodamos nuestras ropas en un completo silencio cómplice, se fue él primero no sin antes decirme que esperaría por mi en el estacionamiento a las 18 hrs.

En la recepción...

-30 minutos! maldito semental!

-Cállate idiota! ya vamos

-¿Conseguiste el vídeo?

-No.

-Es ¿una joda?

-Vamos ya, sube al elevador te cuento en el camino

Unos minutos más tarde... (oficina de Ranma)

-Entonces Shampoo le hizo mierda el celular a Akane, ¿ahora qué harás?

-No lo sé, por lo pronto esperaré a la persona que tengo para mañana...

-El ¿economista?

-Sí, quizás sea mi última salvación, debo sacarme a esa arpía de encima a como de lugar!

\- No me agrada nada esto Ranma, esa mujer está loca y arde en celos, no has pensado en darle lo que quiere y listo!

-Pero como se te ocurre! si solo es un maldito capricho porque nunca hemos tenido sexo, no le daré en el gusto nunca!

-Quizás no es tan malo, míralo como parte de una transacción!

-Ryoga deja de decir estupideces y concéntrate! la única mujer con la que quiero intimidad está a unos pisos de aquí y se llama Akane! ahora cambiemos el tema.

Al finalizar el turno ese mismo día...

Estaba preparando mis cosas cuando suena el teléfono del escritorio para pedirme que me acercara a la oficina de Recursos Humanos, me pareció extraño, caminé rápido hasta allí para poder llegar a tiempo a mi cita.

-Adelante...dijeron del otro lado de la puerta luego de mi toque en ella.

-Buenas tardes, ¿ha solicitado mi presencia?

-Sí, verá señorita Tendo esta es la parte no tan agradable de mi trabajo, desde hoy ya prescindimos de sus servicios, dijo entregando un sobre blanco cerrado.

-Pero ¿por qué? acaso ¿recibió alguna queja?

-En realidad, usted fue muy responsable se acopló muy rápido al sistema, pero han solicitado su puesto, creemos que usted tiene capacidades que como telefonista nunca serán reconocidas.

-Usted está queriendo decir que pierdo mi trabajo por que como profesional ¿no calzo para el puesto? eso se llama discriminación!

-No lo tome así señorita Tendo, verá ese sobre lo han dejado para usted, para que pueda irse sin problemas y dejando las instalaciones de la forma más sutil posible.

-Ok, pero esto no quedará así. ¿Y quién es el responsable de mi salida? al menos tenga la decencia de decirme el nombre.

-No puedo revelar eso, pero en el sobre al parecer está lo que usted necesita saber.

Me fui de allí con una rabia en el pecho enorme, de seguro había sido esa maldita mujer, que no le bastó con romper mi celular ahora me dejaba sin mi fuente de trabajo! pero en cuanto la vea le partiré su carita de porcelana por perra! salí tan molesta que lo único que quería era estar entre mis cuatro paredes, tomé un taxi y en minutos llegué a mi pequeño apartamento, un día redondo de la real mierda! ahogué un grito de frustración en la almohada y me eché a llorar como una adolescente. Con ojos rojos luego de un largo rato me incorporé, tomé el sobre el cual contenía un fajo enorme de billetes, unas fotos en donde salíamos con Ranma en el elevador besándonos, y una breve nota que decía así:

"Le advertí a mi hijo, usted no es la mujer indicada para mi herencia! el destino de mi hijo está escrito junto a su prometida, aléjese de él, espero que el dinero enviado sea suficiente"

Genma Saotome._

No lo podía creer! maldije por lo alto lancé el sobre por los aires, caminé hasta la ducha y dejé que el agua fría se llevara toda la mala energía que sentía en ese momento, envolví mi cuerpo en la toalla y salí hasta la cocina, serví una deliciosa y humeante taza de café, las gotas de agua de mi cabello resbalaban por mis hombros desnudos, tomé un sorbo y sentí como el líquido abrigaba mi garganta, de pronto llamaron a mi puerta, miré la hora y eran las 20 hrs, caminé hasta el visor y mis ojos no creían lo que veían, abrí por inercia.

-Pero ¿cómo supiste donde vivía?

-¿Así recibes a tus visitas?... dijo casi que devorándome con la mirada..

-No, pero es que...

-Te esperé casi dos horas amor, y averigüé con el conserje muy amable por cierto.

-Creo que no es un buen momento... dije llegando a la mesa por mi café, tomé otro sorbo y suspiré...

-Siempre lo es! dijo quitando la tasa de mis manos dejándola sobre la mesa, se acercó hasta mí tanto que podía oler su perfume que invadía mis sentidos, quiero probar ese café... dijo besando la comisura de mis labios, entonces me besó saboreando cada rincón de mi boca, quedando expuesta a sus deseos mi corazón galopaba a mil, y la toalla que cubría mi piel se deslizaba como miel mientras sus fuertes brazos estrechaban mi cuerpo en su pecho, hundiéndome en su querer. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**#Quesigalasulencia! ¿sí o no? ... sí lo sé quieren más... no olviden dejarlo en los comentarios, y así vamos con este par, se está complicando la cosa ¿verdad?, bueno el que quiere siempre puede ¿o no?, Ranma no dejará a Akane así como así, y aunque Shampoo le destrozó el teléfono y consiguió que la despidieran no será suficiente para que apague la llama del amor de esos dos. Además se viene una carta bajo la manga, les dejé pistas así es que creo que ya saben lo que ocurrirá... **_

_***ma chérie significa querida mía en francés.**_

_**Un saludo especial para Yamila R, quien cada semana deja su amor en los review, gracias bella!**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo cada semana, los aprecio mucho! voten y comenten no lo olviden, se despide sin más desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	7. Chapter 7

Renacer

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es in fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Desperté con un peso sobre mi abdomen, abrí los ojos soñolientos en la oscuridad de la habitación pude ver el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche marcaba las 04:00 am, intenté moverme pero fue inútil, él más se aferraba a mi cuerpo, admiré su cabellera y pasé una de mis manos sobre su sedosa y suave melena, volví a cerrar los ojos y los recuerdos vinieron a mí como un relámpago.

Estaba bebiendo mi café cuando Ranma llegó y en menos de lo que pensé sus labios besaban los míos, sentía sus grandes y fuertes manos recorriendo cada milímetro de mi piel luego de que la toalla como por arte de magia cayó a mis pies, lo demás... bueno eso fue lo que me llevó a despertar con este hombre en medio de la noche, ambos desnudos y acurrucados dándonos ese calor que solo se da bajo sábanas...

-Ranma... lo llamé sacando su brazo de encima... incorporé mi cuerpo y cuando iba a pararme tomó una de mis muñecas...

-¿A dónde vas?...

-Al baño...

-Está bien... respondió acomodándose en la cama...

Tardé no más de cinco minutos y regresé a la habitación.

-Akane, ¿por qué hay billetes regados por todo el suelo?

-¿Ah?... ¿eso?... es una larga historia, quizás podrías preguntarle a tu padre, respondí seria envolviéndome en una bata bajo la mirada atenta de él sobre mis movimientos.

-¿Estás molesta?... qué tiene que ver mi padre! no puede ser! ¿él te dio todo ese dinero?

-No solo eso, también se encargó de que quedara desempleada. La mandíbula desencajada de Ranma estaba en shock!

-Ahora mismo arreglo esto! se incorporó y recogió el dinero

-¿Qué haces?!

-No es obvio! voy a devolverle su dinero.

-¿Ahora?... a las 4 de la mañana! deja eso ahí, es mi asunto y podré arreglarlo.

-¿Perdón?... ¿te quedarás con esto?

-Qué te hace pensar que quiero el dinero de tu padre!

-Pero es que...

-No me conoces Ranma! mejor vete!

-Pero amor no te molestes conmigo, sé que todo esto es mi culpa, perdiste tu empleo y además...

-Lo perdí es cierto, pero fui yo quien quiso estar contigo, lo que hizo tu padre fue una humillación y eso no lo voy a tolerar, solo tendré la paciencia para enfrentarlo.

-¿entonces?...

-Entonces, ahora te vas! necesito pensar...

-Akane, esto no puede terminar así!

-¿Esto?... ¿qué es "esto"?... no somos nada Ranma...

-Pero lo de nosotros es especial, lo sabes muy bien. No te quiero perder, no ahora. ¿Por qué de pronto cambias de actitud, creí que lo tenías claro?! dijo con tono desesperado.

-Cuando recupere mi teléfono te llamo, ¿ok?... le dije invitándolo a salir.

-Akane, todo lo que perdiste hoy lo vas a recuperar, es una promesa! dijo antes de salir, quedando con el corazón expuesto regresé a la cama, cuestionando si lo que dije había sido muy duro o quizás no sepa más de él. ¿Quizás lo mejor sería alejarme de ese hombre, por un largo tiempo?

Al otro día en la oficina...

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! dime, ¿no te da pena dejar sin trabajo a una persona así? ¿sin motivos?

-Hice lo correcto por el futuro de la compañía Ranma!

-Claro, claro, olvidaba que lo único que te ha importado en esta vida es la puta empresa!

-Baja ese tono conmigo! no olvides a quién le hablas!

-No lo olvido, ¿cómo crees? si es el señor, el amo de esta majestuosa empresa! el que hace y deshace a su antojo, el que manipula la vida de su único hijo a su antojo! el que cuando le conviene se pasa los valores por donde no llega el sol ¿cierto? además de dejarla sin su empleo, le has dado dinero!

-ella no lo rechazó!

-Porque no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo frente a tu cara! papá esto que hiciste no te lo perdonaré, ella es importante para mí ¿acaso no te importa mi felicidad?

-Pero que barbaridad dices hijo! Reacciona! ella no es de tu mundo, es una pobre mujer que solo quiere trepar, puede tener lujos y un lugar prominente a tu lado, en cambio Shampoo no lo necesita, ella se hizo su propio imperio! ella y tú son la pareja perfecta, y cuando vengan los nietos la relación se consolidará!

-¿Nietos?! Tú crees acaso que esa mujer mueve algo en mí, como para tocarla.

-Ya deja la estupidez, esa mujer es todo lo que necesitas! ella traerá descendencia a la familia, más Saotomes es lo que cualquier hombre querría ¿no?

-Pero con la mujer que amo! no con esa mujerzuela!

*En ese momento irrumpe Nodoka...

-Hijo! Pero cómo te atreves a referirte así de tu futura esposa! Exclamó molesta la madre.

-No mamá, ¿ahora tú?

-Sabes bien que hay un compromiso de por medio, debes cumplir con el contrato y además el honor del apellido, la familia te necesita hijo, no puedes dejarnos así!

-Lo sé, lo sé! Ustedes dos no se cansan de recordarlo a cada momento, pero les diré una cosa ahora! no quiero que toquen a Akane nunca más! y lo del compromiso no será en un mes como ustedes adelantaron sin mi consentimiento, un año es lo acordado y en un año podré pagarle la deuda a esa mujer! si lo hago no tendré que casarme con ella.

-Pero hijo! Shampoo ya se había...

-No me importa lo que ella piense, lo que ella quiera, lo que pretendía, nada! Tenemos un "acuerdo" 1 año no menos! ¿Entendido padre?

Ambos se miraban con agudeza, el aire cortaba como la mejor navaja afilada, Nodoka nunca había visto a su hijo tan decidido en sus convicciones y mucho menos enfrentar a su padre de esa forma. Los dos se retiraron dejando al aludido solo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

*20 minutos después...

-Ranma, a llegado el economista que citaste.

-Bien Ryoga, hazlo pasar y quédate, quiero que me ayudes con esto, espero que sea el indicado.

-Eso espero amigo por que con este serían cinco y ya estoy harto!

Vieron ingresar a un tipo alto moreno de ojos verdes esmeralda y mirada muy segura, con bastante aplomo se plantó delante de los caballeros, con su maleta en mano y un traje tan o más costoso que traían puesto Ryoga y Ranma.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Watanabe Toma economista.

\- Buen día señor Watanabe, mi nombre es Saotome Ranma Gerente de Recony y él es Hibiki Ryoga analista contable, por favor tome asiento.

-Es un placer al fin conocerlo señor Saotome, ¿dígame con sinceridad qué necesita de mí?

-Necesito que me ayude a saldar una deuda, en un año!

-UN AÑO! Usted está consciente de que eso es una locura, ¿de cuánto hablamos?

Ambos amigos se vieron cruzando miradas, asintieron y el oji miel dijo:

-Diez millones de yenes!

-Todos los economistas que he entrevistado, han dicho lo mismo que usted señor Watanabe, créame que si en estos momentos se va no hará la diferencia, por el contrario si decide quedarse asumirá los riesgos de mi petición y una suma considerable al final de este año. Agregó Saotome esperando la respuesta.

-¿Y?... cree tener las capacidades señor ¿Watanabe?... dijo Ryoga al ver que este no respondía.

-Lo que pide... no es imposible, pero es un desafío sin dudas, dígame ¿cual sería mi garantía?

-Bien, usted tendrá su sueldo acorde al mercado por estos doce meses, si usted logra arreglar los números de mi empresa y pagar la deuda, recibirá un 20% de ese total al finalizar su trabajo y con la posibilidad segura de que continúe en esta empresa por supuesto.

-Es una oferta muy tentadora, pero debo decirle que no puedo aceptar su oferta, dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-Pero creímos que... alcanzó a decir el oji miel antes de ser interrumpido...

-No lo tome a mal, me siento totalmente capacitado para tomar este trabajo pero necesito a un compañero que ayudaría bastante, sobre todo con el conocimiento administrativo, no es solo número señor Saotome, también necesitamos de una buena dirección, no es que usted lo haga mal, tengo entendido que esa deuda no es suya, pero tendría que hablar con esta persona a ver si puede ser parte de este proyecto, y eso sería otro costo. ¿Comprende?

-Bien, haga el favor de ubicar a su compañero, esto es de suma urgencia, le ofreceré el sueldo al igual que a usted pero entonces ese 20% deberá dividirlo con él.

-Un 25% y créame que lo convenzo de inmediato!

-Ok, un 25% no me falle.

-Si mañana no aparezco en su oficina, es porque no pude convencerlo.

-De acuerdo, lo espero, más bien los esperamos.

Con eso último, Ryoga escoltó al guapo economista hasta la salida.

-¿Qué piensas? dijo el oji miel curioso

-Ese hombre, tiene un cierto aire de suficiencia...

-Bueno el tipo sabe lo que hace, comprobé sus antecedentes, créeme Ranma, Watanabe es experto.

-No lo dudo, pero...

-Pero qué...

-Acaso no era ¿Toma su nombre?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene?

-No es el mismo nombre que mencionó la recepcionista chismosa del piso de ¿Akane?

-Pues...ahora que lo dices, creo que sí. Quizás es solo un alcance, no te preocupes.

-No me preocupo, solo me da curiosidad, mucha coincidencia ¿no crees?

-Puede ser, y ¿cómo van las cosas con tu telefonista?

-ah... ni te imaginas! mi papá se encargó de dejarla sin empleo, la loca de Shampoo le destrozó el celular, y para peor mi padre le dio dinero para que no insistiera conmigo.

-wow! y ¿todavía quiere verte?

-creo que no, anoche estuvimos juntos fui a su apartamento y en plena madrugada me echó, que necesitaba tiempo y que me llamaba, creo que está desilusionada, es decir perdió su empleo! y ni siquiera puedo ayudarla porque ella tiene su carácter, su orgullo.

-Bueno es que lo que hizo Genma fue... humillante.

-Eso mismo dijo ella, le daré espacio. No quiero acosarla pero tampoco la dejaré. La quiero Ryoga, y es en serio.

-Te creo, pero está difícil y lo sabes.

Estaba en la sala de mi casa cuando cogí el celular roto, recordé que aún guardaba un móvil no tan moderno pero que al menos serviría para comunicarme, puse el chip y listo! de pronto tenía como quince llamadas perdidas de Toma, me pareció extraña su insistencia así es que le devolví el llamado.

-Mujer! al fin contestas el aparato ese!

-Toma, es que tuve un percance pero por qué la insistencia!

-Necesito verte! es de la oferta laboral que te hablé.

-Ok, pero es tarde ya... van a ser las diez de la noche.

-Eso es lo de menos, Akane escucha esto es una oferta que no volverá a presentarse jamás, necesito verte, la hora no me importa, dame tu dirección que estoy allí en minutos.

-Está bien, tranquilízate estás neurótico!

Luego de media hora...

-Mira lo que traje preciosa, tu vino favorito ( Merlot casillero del diablo)

-Íbamos a hablar no a beber.

-Vamos Akane, quieres relajarte de una vez, no sé cuando te volviste tan amargada.

-Mejor cállate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte entregado mi localización.

-Ok, ok, sirve una copa y te converso todo ¿quieres?

Más tarde esa misma noche...

-No puedo creer que accediera a darte un 5 % más, debe estar desesperado!

-Ya sabes como soy preciosa, negocios son negocios y vi en sus ojos la urgencia de salir del embrollo.

-No lo sé, creo que no debo inmiscuirme en eso.

-Pero má cherie no me jodas, esto es bueno para ambos así dejas ese empleo mediocre!

-Ey! Ese empleo me gustaba, pero... estoy desempleada.

-¿Qué?! pero no puede ser, tú eres perfecta es decir eras telefonista ¿qué podías hacer mal?

-Digamos que me entrometí en los planes de una poderosa familia.

-Dime la verdad Akane, acaso no quieres salir adelante, tener una vida más holgada y volver a realizar lo que sabes, tú eres una excelente administradora la mejor que conozco, ese empleo solo te alcanza para esto y ahora ¿qué harás?, los ahorros se acaban preciosa y lo sabes.

-Tienes razón Toma, es solo que...

-No lo pienses más! solo debes decidirte, vamos por esos millones! juntos haremos magia.

Las palabras de Toma eran realmente enérgicas, llenas de verdad, él me conocía muy bien ambos sabíamos que podíamos mejorar las cifras si lo queríamos, eso era un hecho. El tema es que quería alejarme de él, y si tomaba la oferta todo mi plan de arrancar a ese hombre de mi vida se vería truncado. ¿O quizás no?

-Está bien! diles que acepto. Pero comenzaremos el Lunes próximo, necesito organizar unas cosas.

-Oh! má cherie sabía que no me decepcionarías! gritó eufórico Toma estrechándome en sus brazos. Ese aroma tuyo, me vuelve loco ¿sabes?

-No empieces, no ahora.

-Sabes que te amo preciosa, nunca he dejado de sentir cosas por ti, pero respeto tu decisión, y quiero que trabajemos bien, solo quería que lo supieras.

-Bien, no más vino para ti... te pones odioso.

-Ok, no más pero nos bebimos la botella, así es que no puedo conducir.

-Te pido un taxi.

-No quiero, deja que me quede. Dormiré aquí en el sillón, son casi las una de la mañana.

-Lo haré solo por los viejos tiempos, iré por una frazada.

Cuando regresé lo vi dormido en el sofá, se veía tan tranquilo y estupendo, maldito Toma! fue un idiota en el pasado, se ve más apuesto que antes, lo cubrí con la frazada y justo antes de irme él tomó mi rostro y me besó en los labios.

-Te amo Akane, gracias por aceptarme

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya lo sabrás preciosa... y entonces se durmió.

Está loco, ha bebido demasiado "nota mental" nunca más beber vino con Toma y menos en mi casa.

Cuando desperté por la mañana me dirigí hasta la cocina por café, Toma se había ido. Pronto timbró el móvil con un mensaje.

"No quise despertarte, gracias" Toma W._

Así pasaron los días, Ranma llamaba hasta tres veces por día, no quise contestar. No quería que las cosas fueran así, pero era obvio que su padre no permitiría una relación entre nosotros más considerando que estaba comprometido. Pude pasar la grabación que le hice a Shampoo y se la envié a su oficina, espero le haya servido de algo. Lo extrañaba, a veces sentía que podía no saber de él pero pronto llegaban sus mensajes, "te extraño", "por favor responde", "te quiero Akane"... era difícil, mi corazón se rehusaba pero debía ser firme.

Toma comenzó ese mismo día a trabajar en Recony, me llama todos los días para dar una especie de informe, también me contó que estuvo de acuerdo en que comenzara el Lunes, de lo que estoy segura es que no tiene ni idea de que el compañero de Toma es una ex chica telefonista, espero hacer bien mi trabajo, el contrato lo enviaron por correo sin previa entrevista sin nada solo confiando en la palabra de mi amigo y ex Watanabe, claramente esta documentación no pasó por sus manos sino sabría la verdad.

Hoy regresaba a aquel edificio en donde ese hombre me dejó sin nada, solo una semana bastó para que el destino me trajera de regreso, pero esta vez no como la simple telefonista de la marca contraria, sino que como asesora administrativa del economista que su propio hijo contrató, ya quiero verle la cara a ese Genma Saotome.

-Oh má cherie te ves exquisita, ese atuendo reluce toda tu personalidad, así me gusta verte! no tan simplona la verdad. Esta es la Akane Tendo que conozco, la ejecutiva, la empoderada, la inteligente y asertiva en negocios, un as de los números.

-Ya deja los halagos Toma, entremos ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto.

Subimos varios pisos en el elevador, recuerdos de mis encuentros con ese hombre que revoluciona todas mis hormonas se hicieron evidentes, un calor sobre cogedor y palpitante sobre mi pecho sofocaba. Salimos en dirección a una enorme oficina, habían dos escritorios.

-Bien preciosa, ese es tu espacio. No nos pudieron dar separados espero no te moleste.

-Para nada.

-Acomoda tus cosas, voy a avisar que llegamos pues ellos quieren verte.

-¿Ellos?

-Claro, Saotome Ranma y su mano derecha Hibiki, además creo que nos presentarán formalmente con sus padres los dueños de este imperio.

-Oh, bien solo ve estaré lista cuando regreses.

Toma desapareció detrás de la puerta, me sentía nerviosa y apunto de abortar la misión. Directo en la boca del lobo eso pensé, pero qué mierda haces Akane! es un empleo, él me lo quitó y su hijo me lo ha devuelto, sí! puedo, lo haré sin miramientos, además debo devolverle algo. Miré mi atuendo y era cierto, era más sofisticado aunque creo que nunca tan elegante como la ropa que usaba la despampanante de Shampoo, nunca tendría el mismo cuerpo que ella, al demonio! así soy y así le gusté o al menos eso dijo.

De pronto Toma regresó...

-Bien má cherie, vamos!

-Vamos!

-Pero quítate el abrigo, muestra esas caderas de infarto Akane deja la timidez.

-Ok, ok.

Caminamos por los pasillos, los empleados nos miraban curiosos, de pronto nos topamos con una enorme puerta de mármol, tocó mi compañero y al instante escuchamos un "adelante", fue entonces cuando él abrió y me invitó a pasar, Ranma se desencajó cuando me vio cruzar el umbral, sus ojos estaban incrédulos y su mandíbula a piso. Su amigo no se quedaba atrás con sus ojos miel como platos ante la sorpresa, sí, la telefonista era la asesora administrativa que ellos habían contratado.

-Bien Saotome, Hibiki, les presento a mi compañera ella es Tendo Akane espero puedan brindarle la información necesaria, para que pueda incorporarse prontamente al trabajo.

-Un gusto estimada, soy analista contable y mano derecha del Gerente Ryoga Hibiki.

-Deje las formalidades, no es necesario, espero que no te arrepientas de la contratación Ranma, dije tragando saliva y mirándolo con seriedad. El momento se volvió tenso y todos los presentes no decían nada, de pronto mi compañero me susurró al oído...

-Pero qué carajos, Akane... ¿ya los conocías?

-No me arrepentiré! dijo al fin aún pálido... es solo que me sorprende, agregó.

-Bueno mi profesión es Ingeniera en Administración, Toma me ha pedido que colabore con este proyecto, y he accedido pues me encontraba sin trabajo. Pero eso, ya lo sabes.

-Necesito que todos se retiren, todos! Repitió muy molesto.

Toma se dio la vuelta y junto con Ryoga salieron casi de inmediato cuando quise hacer lo mismo su voz me detuvo.

-Tú no! Akane cierra esa puerta, escuché a mi espalda.

-Si no quieres que trabaje, podemos romper el contrato.

-No es eso, dijo acercándose hasta la puerta, pude ver como pasaba la llave quedando atrapada literalmente en su oficina.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Es ¿enserio?... una semana intentando hablar contigo y te apareces en mi oficina, y me hablas como si fuese tu enemigo, Akane si te hice daño por favor perdóname.

-No es contigo con quien estoy molesta, es con tu empresa, con tu padre.

-Pero entonces esa indiferencia, me duele.

-Es que... creo que no podemos estar juntos, tú tienes un compromiso y es evidente que tu familia me tacha de aprovechadora, por algo me dejaron sin empleo.

-Podemos hablar, por eso contraté a Watanabe, necesito que me ayude, quiero pagar la deuda que mi padre adquirió con esa mujer para librarme de ese compromiso, y sin saberlo ahora eres parte de ello.

-Pues... Felicidades! lo vas a lograr, Toma y yo somos profesionales.

De pronto sus manos me tomaron por sorpresa y las alzaron por sobre mi cabeza quedando atrapada entre aquella puerta y su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pretendes?... ese hombre y tú...

-Somos amigos... y por favor suéltame.

-No quiero, ese vestido te hace ver endemoniadamente sexy, Akane te necesito.

sigas... Ranma, tú... entonces sus labios se apoderaron de mi níveo cuello, sin soltar mis manos de la posición anterior podía sentir ese calor ardiente que emanaba de él, uno que pronto comenzó a quemar mi centro.

-Te deseo... dijo ronco en mi oído

Podía sentir como la sangre se calentaba y fluía a toda velocidad por mis venas, mi cuerpo lo deseaba tanto como él a mí. Entonces sus labios me besaron con fuerza, reclamando con su lengua punzante cada rincón de mi boca, no tardé en responder y es que sentirlo tan ansioso era sobre cogedor, mis manos se colgaron de su cuello y las de él comenzaron a bajar suaves y lentas por mis delgados brazos hasta detenerse sobre mis pechos, luego delineó mi silueta y sin más me giró fuerte sobre la puerta dándole mi espalda, sus manos presionaban mis senos una y otra vez mientras podía sentir su abultada erección sobre mi trasero, sus labios se abrieron paso por mi piel, bajando el cierre del vestido con sus propios dientes hasta llegar a la cintura, no podía detenerlo, no quería, es más lo anhelaba tanto que dolía cada segundo que pasaba y mi sexo clamaba por él.

Entonces sus manos sacaron totalmente el vestido que quedó a mis pies, escuché como abría la hebilla del cinturón de su pantalón, soltó mi brasier y sus dedos presionaban mis botones rosas que al contacto endurecían sin más, jadeaba sin cesar mientras su lengua recorría mi espalda hasta mi trasero, sentí sus dientes clavarse en una de mis nalgas logrando emitir un pequeño grito de dolor, entonces subió nuevamente y me volteó para quedar frente a él, me levantó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y con su falo al aire y erecto chocando por mi retaguardia me posó sobre la enorme mesa de su escritorio.

-¿Sabes cuantas noches te soñé?... te haré mía Akane, aquí y en cada rincón de este puto edificio... mi corazón palpitaba como loco, sus labios se fueron directo a uno de mis pechos mordisqueaba mi pezón a su deleite mientras me retorcía debajo de él, sus dedos tocaban mi intimidad húmeda, sin más arrancó la braga y bajó dejando una huella en mi vientre con su lengua, abrió mis piernas y se hundió en mi centro succionando a gusto mi esencia, provocando gemidos de placer que no podía controlar, tocaba su cabellera y mis piernas lo envolvían, sus dientes y lengua jugaban placenteramente con mi botón más delirante, cando sentía que iba a explotar en el orgasmo se incorporó y me embistió fuerte y profundo con su miembro, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y gemí extasiada al sentir su grosor en mi interior, una y otra vez en un exquisito vaivén Ranma me hacía suya sobre el escritorio de su oficina, mis pechos se agitaban con bravura por la fuerza de sus embestidas, sus azules anhelantes me devoraban con la mirada, me besaba, me mordía me volvía a besar sus manos acariciaban cada centímetro de piel.

-Akane... dijo entre jadeos... ah... ah... joder... no puedo parar... decía gruñendo aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, mis jadeos eran intensos, sentía mis piernas desfallecer pero el placer era más, y tenerlo todo dentro era más deleite para ambos, así estábamos como locos sobre la mesa, hasta que sentí mi interior caer rendida ante el orgasmo que solo él podía dar, uno que me hacía tocar lo dulce del cielo y quemarme en el infierno al mismo tiempo, él se vino al mismo tiempo dejando su ser dentro, nuestros pechos agitados y sudados daban cuenta de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Estaba jodidamente perdida! Sí, enamorada y jodida! 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno mis queridos lectores ¿qué creían? que los dejaría ¿sin suculencia? no, no para nada. Este fics es altamente erótico y lleno de sensualidad, un capítulo sin ello entonces no sería Elevador ¿no creen? Akanita creyó que podría alejarse de Ranma pero por favor! quién no sucumbe ante tal Dios Griego dispuesto a todo y en todos lados! jajaja. Ganoso es poco sino que goloso, no tampoco, él es una máquina de sexo y ella se deja querer. Ambos se desean y no lo pueden esconder, vamos a ver si pasan desapercibidos en el piso con tanto placer. Ups! **_

_**Ahora Akanita demostrará sus dotes como ingeniera y Toma bueno... ya verán... ¿quieren más suculencia? voten y comenten y usen el #Quesigalasuculencia ! **_

_**Espero lo disfruten y si los decepciono me dicen que hay para todos los gustos, agradecida de su cariño les envío un abrazo, desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	8. Chapter 8

Crash Bomm Bang!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Quiero hacer una pequeña mención, este fics en un principio era solo ****un capítulo****, hoy vamos por el 8 porque ustedes lo pidieron, desde un principio advertí que no es para menores, el contenido es altamente erótico, sensual y explícito. Si no le agrada este tipo de lectura, no continúe. Esto es para adultos con criterio formado, es una historia de Universo Alterno! los personajes como dice arriba no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para crear una historia entretenida para** **ustedes, y como es alterno valga la redundancia no debe ser con las mismas personalidades o características del original o manga. Para su consideración, sin más a leer**. 

Regresé a la oficina en completo silencio y con las piernas como gelatina luego de tan ardiente encuentro con él, mi compañero me veía con cara de pocos amigos y como no, si le había ocultado o más bien omitido información. Dejé caer el cuerpo sobre la enorme silla y suspiré profundo.

-Bien, supongo que ahora me dirás ¿qué carajos fue todo eso? exigía Toma desde su escritorio frente a mí.

-Tuve una relación con Ranma, eso es todo.

-¿"Tuve"? por favor preciosa no quieras verme la cara de imbécil, es obvio que ese hombre te revoluciona, y ¿qué te quedaste haciendo con él?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero Akane, te invité a este proyecto y no me dices que conoces a los aludidos, ¿ahora qué?, ¿nos despedirán?

-Claro que no! eso es un tema entre él y yo, nada más.

-Mira má charie te diré una sola cosa, tu tema con ese hombre no me interesa, lo único que te pido es que seas tan profesional como siempre, trabajo es trabajo! y los millones que ganaremos al finalizar este proyecto son mi objetivo ¿comprendes?

-Por supuesto! igualmente me disculpo por lo sucedido.

-Ok, ya quedó todo claro. Ahora a trabajar!

Akane asintió y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, revisando carpetas y archivos con la información de la empresa, Toma aún seguía disgustado con ella, no tanto porque no le dijo que conocía a Ranma, sino porque pudo percibir la conexión que había entre ambos, celos le carcomían por dentro pero tenía orgullo y no lo demostraría, además de que Akane no lo veía con otros ojos, "por ahora" pensó.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Se la tenía muy bien guardada tu telefonista ¿cierto?... hablaba el oji miel con cierta malicia.

-Pues, nunca imaginé que ella sería la persona que esperábamos.

-Irónico ¿no crees?

-Hasta cierto punto, creo que sí.

-Ranma, la mujer que te trae loco será la que te ayudará a salir de la deuda con Shampoo, es una locura!

-Ya deja eso, ahora viene lo peor.

-¿Qué cosa?!

-Cité a mis padres al medio día, les presentaré el equipo que acabo de contratar.

-Oh maldición! amigo tu padre va a querer desheredarte!

-Lo sé, pero me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que verá a Akane, y ella está indignada por lo que le hizo.

-Sabes que, deja que las cosas fluyan, solo en el momento podremos ver qué va a suceder.

-Tienes razón.

Faltando solo 20 minutos para la "reunión"

-Voy al baño Toma, ya regreso.

-Ok, no tardes recuerda que al medio día debemos estar en la sala de juntas.

-Sí.

Caminé por el pasillo hasta el servicio pensando en todo lo acontecido, y en lo que me había dicho Ranma antes de irme de su oficina, llegué al baño y abrí la llave para mojar mis manos en ese momento escuché su voz.

-Pero ¿tú que haces aquí?! exclamó la peli lila molesta al verme.

-Trabajando

-¿Qué? pero si mi suegro aseguró que te habías ido!

.-Pues lo hice, pero conseguí otro empleo ¿ya ves?

-¿Otro? y ¿en este piso? no puede ser, Genma no debe saber que estás aquí pero cuando se entere te sacará a patadas!

-Seguro, ya quiero ver eso.

-¿Qué pretendes mujer? no entiendes que Ranma es mío! no hay modo de que él se quede contigo, nos vamos a casar.

-Que bien por ti!, ahora me permites salir, tengo que trabajar.

-Escucha una cosa, tú no le llegas ni a los talones, no eres refinada ni tienes la posición social que Ranma requiere para esposa, él se codea de gente importante de un mundo al cual nunca pertenecerás ni tampoco encajarías, eres tan simple, tan vulgar, sin gracia, solo tuvo sexo contigo porque es hombre! se dio el gusto pero nada más!

-¿Sí?... puede ser, tienes razón en casi todo, nunca tendré los millones que él posee en su cuenta, no soy tan despampanante como lo eres tú, menos poseo la elegancia de tu estilo, pero en algo te equivocas, no fue solo sexo el que tuvimos, hicimos el amor y eso es algo que tú no entenderías, porque nunca has recibido nada de él.

Con esas palabras la dejé hecha una furia, no volvió a responder. Regresé a la oficina muy tranquila, esa mujer vez que podía no perdía oportunidad para humillarme o hacerme sentir menos, pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que siempre estaría poniendo la mejilla para sus desprecios.

*Medio día en punto (sala de juntas de Recony)

Junto a Toma nos sentamos en donde una amable secretaria nos indicó, Ryoga y dos personas más ya estaban ubicadas en sus respectivos asientos, de pronto apareció Ranma quien clavó sus azules en mí en cuanto traspasó la puerta, una corriente eléctrica recorría cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, se sentó en el frente, junto a él habían dos puestos vacíos que imagino estarían destinados para sus padres.

-Bien, mientras llegan los dueños les presentaré al resto del equipo que conforma Recony, ya conocen a Ryoga mi mano derecha y asesor contable, ella es Ukío Kuongi recursos humanos, dijo indicando a la aludida una chica joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grandes quien sonrió y levantó su mano, y a Mousse Ito quien ve el área de publicidad y marcketing, que de forma muy seria asintió, el chico de lentes y ojos verdes se mantuvo sereno en su asiento.

De pronto entró la secretaria y abrió las puertas de par en par pudiendo ver a una mujer muy bella y de presencia elegante y fina, con un aplomo intachable sonrió apenas vio a Ranma, imagino era su madre, detrás el hombre que me había dejado desempleada, Genma Saotome.

-Hijo mío, nos sorprendió que consiguieras el equipo tan rápido! dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de Ranma en un gesto tan tierno típico de una madre.

-Si mamá, por favor tomen asiento. Los aludidos se sentaron y venía lo peor justo cuando el padre del hombre que quiero me ve sentada casi al frente de él, vi su mandíbula desencajar!

-Pero ¿qué hace esta mujer sentada aquí?! exclamó molesto

-Papá cálmate! ahora les voy a explicar

-No! que se vaya! ahora Ranma! exigió furibundo mientras todos lo miraban curiosos por su actuar, Toma puso su mano sobre la mía por debajo de la mesa, lo cual agradecí creo que notó mis nervios.

-Basta! soy el presidente de esta junta y se llevará a cabo contigo o sin ti, te calmas o te retiras por favor. Dijo Ranma con tono serio y firme.

-Hijo, ¿qué sucede, quién es ella? preguntó muy serena la madre mientras Genma se retorcía de furia en su puesto.

-Primero que todo, para los que no los conocen ellos son los dueños y mis padres, Nodoka Saotome y Genma Saotome.

Con mi compañero nos miramos fugaz comprendiendo que sería la reunión más incómoda del día. Luego vinieron nuestras presentaciones.

-Ahora les presento a mi nuevo equipo de finanzas, la señorita es Akane Tendo ingeniera en administración de empresa, el caballero a su lado es el economista Toma Watanabe, ambos nos ayudarán a mejorar los números para así solventar la deuda que todos conocen.

-Inaceptable! exclamó Genma golpeando la mesa.

-Papá! por favor, esto es trabajo.

-Pero como se te ocurre traer a esa mujer hasta aquí!

-Disculpe, dijo Ukio algo tímida... cual es el inconveniente con la señorita Tendo porque su historial fue revisado ella posee mucha experiencia y créame que fue muy difícil encontrar personal adecuado para semejante proyecto.

-No tiene nada que ver eso Ukio, es solo un asunto personal con mi hijo.

-Bueno si es tan personal no debieron citarnos, creo que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Sentenció el publicista Mousse.

-Cállate Mousse! eres parte la directiva carajo, aunque no te guste socializar debes estar presente en este tipo de reuniones! exclamó Ryoga molesto.

En ese momento quise moverme pero Toma sujetó mi mano tan fuerte que no pude, sus verdes esmeralda me envolvían totalmente, no debía decir nada sabía lo que me quería decir.

-Silencio todos! gruñó la señora, la matriarca del clan, Nodoka. Hijo, quiero que expongas tu plan de trabajo, con tu padre escucharemos y luego veremos qué sucede ¿ok?

Todos los presentes en completo silencio, abrieron las carpetas que estaban en frente, en donde junto a Toma explicábamos nuestro "plan" para lograr números azules en un año. El ambiente era tenso, tanto que se podía cortar me sentía ahogada entre esas paredes, quería escapar pero no podía, cómo iba a dejar a mi amigo solo, luego del mal rato anterior. Toma dio una breve charla en palabras simples de cómo pretendíamos mejorar, todos estuvieron atentos. media hora después volvía el silencio sepulcral a la sala.

-Bueno Ukio, Mousse pueden retirarse , no olviden lo que les encargué, quiero esos informes a primera hora, decía Ranma mientras ambos asentían, despidiéndose y retirándose al fin de la sala de juntas.

-Bien, fue un gusto conocerlos... dijo Toma...pero junto a mi compañera tenemos mucho trabajo, puso sus manos en mi espalda para apresurarme a salir pero entonces me detuve en seco, frente al "Gran Señor".

-Sé que no es grata mi presencia señor Saotome, pero ya que usted hizo uso de sus facultades para dejarme desempleada, aquí me tiene. El mundo es un pañuelo ¿ve? y por cierto ahí está el fajo que me dejó hace una semana, intacto! no necesito su caridad, puedo trabajar! con su permiso. Dije por último antes de salir, dejando a todos boqui abiertos.

Oficina de Toma y Akane...

-Así es que el viejo Saotome te dejó sin empleo y ¿encima te pagó?! exclamó Toma

-Así fue, pero creo que todo quedó claro.

-Me indigna la gente así, con razón estabas tan nerviosa preciosa, dime algo ¿no crees que el hijo sea igual?

-No es así.

-Pues no te confíes tanto má charie, luego tropiezas feo con ese Ranma.

-No hablemos más de esto quieres, continuemos con el trabajo.

-Ok, ok como quieras.

En la sala de juntas...

-Ahora mismo me explicas qué le hiciste a esa chica Genma Saotome! exigió Nodoka

-Esto es realmente el colmo!

-Habla ahora! volvió a decir más molesta.

-Lo que cualquier padre haría por el bien estar de su hijo y el futuro de la empresa, alejar a esa vulgar mujer de nuestro hijo, es una trepadora y no entiendo por qué está trabajando para mí ahora!

-Y eso incluye dejarla sin empleo y además ¿pagarle?

-Pues creí que eso era lo óptimo.

-Estás equivocado Genma! desde cuando crees que puedes comprar la dignidad de las personas! no conozco a esa mujer, pero en palabras simples y sencillas se dio su lugar y te humilló delante de todos soltando el fajo que vulgarmente le dejaste hace una semana ¿no?

-Mamá cálmate... pedía Ranma viendo que la discusión se tornaba oscura.

-Nada de eso, todos actuando a mis espaldas! mi esposo, tu prometida, y hasta mi hijo.

-Pero mamá si apenas me enteré hoy que ella sería la compañera de Watanabe.

-Eso es cierto Señora, agregó Ryoga.

-Tú siempre de alcahueta Ryoga como son amigos lo apañas en todo!

-Pero...

-Pero nada! estoy molesta con todos! pero el que más me decepciona has sido tú Genma, ahora debo arreglar esto, el apellido y el honor de mi familia manchado por dinero eso jamás lo perdonaré.

-Nodoka! lo hice por la empresa.

-Eso lo tengo claro, tu empresa es más importante que tu propia familia, no te me acerques! chilló levantando sus manos cuando su esposo quiso tocarla.

-Nodoka no digas eso, escúchame!

-Hoy duermes en la habitación de alojados! dijo antes de salir indignada de la sala de juntas.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que provocaste por esa...?

-Papá!

-Ya no te reconozco Ranma! nunca creí verte así de idiotizado por una mujer! respondió y se fue.

-Vaya! creo que no salió tan mal, pero no fue lo mejor! Dijo el oji miel

-No sé que mierda va a hacer mi mamá Ryoga, y mi papá me tiene colapsado! y todavía falta Shampoo.

-Vamos por un trago a la salida, te invito.

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a verla...

-Bueno lo dejamos para otro día, eso sí no te ocurra salir con un bebé porque así como vas...

-Ya saliste con tus pendejadas!

-jajaja... es la verdad jajaja

En la oficina de Toma y Akane...

(Llamada entrante de la secretaria)...

-Sí, ¿diga? ... ok, dígale que pase.

-¿Quién era? pregunté curiosa

-Tu suegrita, má cherie

-Qué dices! idiota, no vuelvas a decirle así.

-Jajaja relájate es la señora Nodoka, voy a abrir la puerta. (adelante)

-Muchas gracias por recibirme, creo que la reunión fue muy incómoda pero por ello estoy aquí.

-No se preocupe, dijo Toma muy acomedido.

-Espero que ambos puedan ayudarnos, además mi hijo desea de forma vehemente dejar esa deuda saldada, hay cierto contrato de por medio que si esto resulta, él podrá zafarse de ese compromiso.

-Claro, él mencionó algo. Respondí

-Ahora querido, serías tan amable de darme cinco minutos ¿con tu compañera?

-Por supuesto dama, dijo antes de retirarse.

-Bien Akane, ya sabes que soy la madre de Ranma, creo que ha habido muchos malos entendidos entre mi familia y tú, pero antes que nada quiero disculparme por la desfachatez de mi esposo al dejarte sin empleo y por el dinero que te entregó.

-No se preocupe, eso ya está en el pasado. La vida da muchas vueltas aunque él me dejó sin trabajo su hijo me lo regresó.

-Creo que tienes razón karma le llaman ¿cierto? Genma ha sido muy mal educado y descortés créeme que ya se lo hice saber. Pero no es solo de eso que quería hablar contigo, en realidad quería entender por qué mi hijo está tan interesado en ti, pero creo que ya sé la respuesta.

-Yo..

-No digas más querida, siempre he sabido que ese compromiso con Shampoo no tiene como base nada de amor, solo es un contrato un negocio más del error que cometió mi esposo, espero que puedas ayudar a mi Ranma a salir de esa deuda, adiós.

Así se fue dejándome en trance, ella era muy distinta del padre sin dudas.

*19:00 hrs

Las siete en punto, tomé mi abrigo y mi cartera Toma me veía sigiloso por sobre la pantalla de su computador.

-¿Sucede algo? pregunté

-Ya te vas...

-Claro, son las siete...

-Creí que...

-No Toma, si querías quedarte debiste decirme temprano, ahora me voy ha sido un día bien complicado por lo demás.

-Está bien preciosa, solo pensé pero tienes razón, ve a descansar.

-Adiós Toma... dije girando hasta la puerta.

-Espera! exclamó fuerte, sentí como se apresuraba para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué?... entonces me besó en la mejilla

-Gracias por tu ayuda, sé que fue difícil pero podremos hacerlo!

-Sí, lo haremos confía.

Entonces salí hasta el elevador lo tomé en total soledad, pero llegando al pido seis subieron tres personas entre ellas Shampoo, perfecto dos veces en el día, milagro sería que pudiese salir del maldito elevador sin ser vista.

-Vaya, aún estás aquí! reclamó la peli lila, mientras sus acompañantes dos hombres bien corpulentos se reían de la situación.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Eres tan molesta como un mosquito, ¿sabes?

-Creo que te equivocas, el buzón de reclamos está en el primer piso. Entonces los tipos ahora se reían de mi comentario.

-Quiero que te vayas!

-Eso es lo que hago precisamente, me voy.

Al fin llegaba al estacionamiento, ella se bajó detrás mío y me siguió por todo el pasillo mientras intentaba ver el carro de Ranma que de pronto encendió sus luces.

-No me ignores! despreciable mujer, chillaba a mis espaldas, entonces Ranma salió del auto y ella quedó sorprendida y en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Shampoo? preguntó serio

-Pero qué descaro! cómo te atreves a preguntar eso si es obvio que la estás esperando y veo que no te importa quien te vea! ¿Acaso no eres mi prometido?

-Creo que lo del compromiso ya lo sabes, es una mera formalidad una que en un año aproximadamente lograré cancelar.

-¿De qué hablas? si con tu padre quedamos en...

-Nada! ese mes quedó en nada, el contrato dice un año no menos! eso no quiere decir que debe estar contigo por un año.

Entonces tomó de mi brazo y abrió la puerta para que subiera, me acomodé en el asiento todo delante de la chica que hervía en celos e ira.

-Esto no se quedará así, ¿comprendes? Ranma nadie se burla de mí tan fácil! gritaba como loca por el estacionamiento.

-Nos ¿vamos? dijo al fin sonriendo con ese brillo tan peculiar en sus azules, solo asentí.

Pero entonces la chica se cruzó por delante y golpeó el capó del carro con fuerza.

-Estás loca! sal de allí, gritó Ranma.

-Sal de ese carro, eres mío no de esa!

Ranma se bajó lentamente la sujetó por el brazo y la movió de encima del auto, luego sacó su móvil y pude ver la cara de asombro de ella, era el vídeo que grabé de ella teniendo sexo. Se quedó paralizada, los tipos que la acompañaban en el elevador se acercaron a hablarle luego de que Ranma subiera, pero justo antes de partir, bajó más la ventanilla y dijo:

-Tampoco de mí Shampoo, nadie se burla.

Aceleró y nos perdimos por las calles del centro.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No muy lejos, ¿confías en mí?... preguntó con mirada soñadora, mi corazón se estremeció un cosquilleo recorría por mi vientre.

-Sí! dije firme...

Pronto llegamos a un local con ambiente agradable, entramos y un señor muy amable nos llevó hasta una mesa, había música de fondo y personas sirviéndose un trago riendo y conversando.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, se ve... agradable

-Bien, pidamos algo de beber ¿qué te parece?

-Ok

Nos acomodamos y esperamos al mesero con nuestras respectivas bebidas, Ranma no quiso beber pues conducía.

-Akane, siento todo lo de hoy... mi padre y...

-No te preocupes por eso, creo que a tu padre le quedó muy claro que no puede comprarme. Y Shampoo... pues ella es caso aparte, ya me la había topado en el baño, aunque creo que enloqueció en el estacionamiento.

-Eso es cierto, pero a penas le mostré el vídeo cerró la boca, espero que sirva para que me deje en paz aunque sea por unos días.

-Tu madre es una dama, ella fue a disculparse por la conducta de tu padre.

-Lo imaginé, es que para ella es muy importante el honor de la familia, la hubieras visto cuando te fuiste de la sala de juntas ella estaba muy molesta.

-Y como no, pero en fin espero haya quedado claro todo, solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo.

-Hablando de eso... Watanabe y tu...

-Somos amigos, ya lo dije.

Sí lo sé, pero él tiene mucha confianza contigo siento que ...

-Fuimos novios hace dos años, pero eso es pasado, quedó serio y sin decir nada por un minuto... ¿Ranma?

-¿Novios?... y ya no hay nada...

-Lo estimo, es decir no terminamos mal, no perdimos el contacto del todo pero nos volvimos buenos amigos, además no es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos de hecho fue así como nos conocimos.

-Ya veo... entonces no te complica trabajar con él

-Para nada, él fue quién me buscó para este proyecto, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de los demás y de trabajo por hoy?

-Claro...

Justo en ese momento, podía ver bailar a algunas parejas al fondo... él lo notó, solo nos miramos y nos levantamos de nuestras sillas.

-Bien señorita, ¿bailamos?

-Por supuesto!

Pronto a mis oídos llegó una canción hermosa que no escuchaba hace tiempo, "Crash Bomm Bang" de Roxette.

Sus manos se apoderaron de mi diminuta cintura, mientras llevaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, abrazados envolviéndonos con el calor del otro comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, lento muy lento, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, mientras cantaba bajito la letra...

_"Cada vez que me enamoro yo... crash, bomm, bang!... siento algo como vértigo crash bomm bang!... soy un tren, un misil, voy a cien voy a mil ..._

_Mi corazón me ha super demostrado, que pierdo el control en la intimidad..._ (en ese momento nos vimos a los ojos hundiéndonos el uno en el otro, sin dejar de cantar él solo se perdía en mi)... _Que soy capaz de dar mi amor privado, a aquel que me da sus ganas de amar... me dejo llevar, yo no sé ni quien soy nada pido, todo doy... soy así natural... Vaya bien o fatal... me dejo llevar por la piel por instinto" _

Entonces comprendí, que moría de amor por ese hombre, sus labios me atraparon y aunque aún no terminaba la canción nuestro dulce juego hacía de la ocasión un momento único, sus manos me abrazaban con ímpetu como si nunca me fuesen a soltar, mientras nuestras lenguas batallaban gustosas dentro de nuestras bocas, lo próximo que vi fue su carro que condujo tan rápido que pronto nos encontrábamos en su departamento, uno enorme y bien iluminado fue lo que alcancé a ver antes de que volviera a atraparme contra su pecho.

-Quiero que pierdas el control Akane... esta y todas las noches junto a mí... dijo antes de sellarlo con sus labios... porque seré el único que te dé amor de verdad, agregó... entonces llegamos hasta el enorme sofá, desabotoné uno a uno su camisa, sintiendo con mis dedos su piel que ardía, sus manos quitaron el vestido, y su boca se deslizaba por mis pechos y vientre, de pronto se detuvo para decir...

-Aunque nos vaya bien o fatal... estaré a tu lado, solo déjate llevar... por tu instinto... mi corazón latía a mil al igual que la velocidad de un misil... de un momento a otro las posiciones cambiaron y quedé sobre él, para ese instante ambos estábamos completamente desnudos...

Lo tomé por el cuello desde atrás y quedamos frente a frente, ansiosos y dispuestos a darnos el máximo placer, su falo punzaba bajo mi húmeda intimidad, lo besé con un deseo loco quería extasiarme de él, hoy y siempre, me separé de él brevemente levanté un poco mi cuerpo solo para hundirme en él, ambos gemimos gustosos al sentirnos, entonces le dije...

-CRAS, BOMM, BANG! sonrió seductor cogiendo mis caderas para perdernos en el rítmico vaivén que nos excitaba más y más, el primero de aquella noche. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Mis queridos lectores ¿que tal? les gustó el capítulo, por favor voten y comenten dejen sus impresiones, el título de este capítulo es un pequeño tributo a la agrupación Roxette, sí, esta semana falleció su vocalista Marié una pena, y tiene canciones hermosas! esta me encanta, utilicé un extracto así es que si quieren escucharla completa solo búsquenla donde ya saben... este capítulo tuvo mucha información, salió algo largo pero era necesario. **_

_**Sin más siempre agradeciendo su apoyo cada semana, #Quesigalasulencia! desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Sweetsimphony. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Enredos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Lectura no Apta para menores! Alerta! si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad. Contenido explícito y erótico.**

En su exquisito baño de Jacuzzi se encontraba Shampoo, meditando en lo acontecido, cada vez que recordaba como Ranma le hablaba y le mostraba el "vídeo" le entraba un coraje que le calentaba la sangre y golpeaba las pompas de jabón que habían a su alrededor, no entendía como era posible que él se fijara en esa mujer que a su parecer no tenía nada de extraordinario, el hecho de que no fuera ni se pareciera a ella más la sacaba de sus casillas, era bonita pensaba la peli lila, pero no tenía ni la mitad de la elegancia ni el dinero ni los lujos que le rodeaban, simplemente no era una rival, muy segura de sus dotes y de sus posesiones, su orgullo de mujer se vio opacado por esa "simple mujer" y eso no le estaba permitido.  
De pronto una de sus empleadas llamó a la puerta.

-Disculpe Señorita, pero ha llegado...

-Dile que espere en la sala

-Como usted ordene...

La voluptuosa chica se levantó de su baño para salir cuando inesperadamente alguien irrumpió en su intimidad.

-Pero qué haces! si le ordené que te dijera...

-Shuuu... no gastes saliva mi amor...

-Basta, ya sabes que tenemos que hablar de negocios!

-Los negocios pueden esperar... de solo verte así... se me antoja hacerte mía...

-Qué te hace pensar ¿que te deseo?

-¿Que tal si lo comprobamos?... dijo el hombre de ojos verdes, que la tomo por el mentón y la besó con pasión, ella le correspondió con total libertad, el agua tibia aún escurría por su piel, las manos del chico acariciaban con soltura su espalda suave, mientras sus lenguas se debatían en sus bocas, él la obligó a entrar nuevamente al jacuzzi.

-Pero qué haces! estás loco, te mojarás ... chilló ella al ver que entraba con ropa y todo.

-Desnudame Shampoo! exclamó antes de comenzar a saborear uno de sus pezones rosa, ella gimió gustosa y tan rápido como pudo una a una fue retirando las prendas del hombre que la devoraba sin miramientos, por momentos pensó en las ganas que tenía de que ese hombre fuese Ranma pero nunca se había dignado siquiera a besarla, eso le carcomía el ego y dejó de lado esos pensamientos y se dejó llevar por el placer que éste le provocaba, ambos desnudos y envueltos en la espuma y la tibieza del agua consumaron el deseo de poseerse, él la sometía a complacencia satisfaciendo sus deseos más perversos mientras ella gemía a gusto por la intromisión penetrante de su visita. Terminaron empapados y extasiados abrazados dentro del agua.

-¿Ahora sí hablaremos de negocios?

-Luego, no seas agua fiesta. Esto recién comienza mi amor...

-Mousse! exclamó ella entre "molesta" y gustosa de sus palabras...

-¿Quieres hacerlo aquí, o vamos a tu habitación? ... le respondió el chico con sonrisa seductora...

En la Mansión Saotome...

-Nodoka escúchame por favor! suplicaba Genma a su esposa...

-No quiero oír tus pretextos sin sentido! me has decepcionado y lo sabes! he tenido que ir personalmente a disculparme con esa chica por tu falta de tacto.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso, no quiero que peleemos.

-Eso debiste pensarlo mucho antes! ahora quiero estar sola!

-Pero Nodoka!

-Pero nada, tu nueva habitación está lista. Y no quiero hablar más del asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Con eso último dio por terminada la conversación cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio en las narices de Genma, quien le dolía la dureza de su esposa pero que bien conocía no se le quitaría en un buen tiempo.

En el departamento de Ranma...

-Joder Akane, estaría toda la noche así... exclamaba contento y satisfecho Ranma

-Creo que en unas horas trabajamos, debería irme...

-Claro que no, es tardísimo! quédate esta noche, temprano voy a dejarte a casa.

-mmm... puede ser, pero entonces ¿me dejas dormir?

-Creo que eso, debería preguntarlo yo ¿no crees?... reprochó besando mis labios...

-¿No tienes vergüenza? respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

-No! contigo me siento libre, y deja de sonreír que más ganas me dan de besarte.

-Bien, ¿durmamos?

-Está bien...

Abrazados pronto el sueño los venció.

*06:00 am ( departamento de Ranma)

Desperté con el sonido del agua cayendo de la regadera, abrí lentamente los ojos y su aroma aún invadía su espacio vacío, volví a cerrar los ojos y me arropé bajo las suaves sabanas, sentía el cuerpo algo tullido y sin ganas de levantarme, de pronto oí abrir la puerta, era él con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, me detuve por un momento a contemplar su ancha espalda, sus omóplatos bien marcados y esa curva bien pronunciada de su redondo y bonito trasero, vaya que hombre tan guapo pensé, y eso que su rostro varonil y ese par de azules eran mi rendición.

-Vamos Akane, ¿hasta que hora te haces la dormida? preguntó al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Despierta dormilona, sé que abriste esos ojos...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... le dije debajo de la sabana

-Por que el espejo te delató cariño, mirabas embobada mi trasero...

-Pues no solo veía eso! me defendí...

-Vamos a tu casa para que te cambies ¿no?

-Bueno jefe... respondí resignada

-Jajaja ¿como que jefe?... aunque... no es tan malo, dijo pensativo... quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche, podemos comprar lo que necesites para no tener que ir cada mañana por ropa a tu casa.

-"Cada mañana" ... espera un momento eso hay que discutirlo, creo que no es el momento.

-Vamos cariño..dijo besando mi frente... te quiero completa en mi vida, ¿no lo pienses tanto ya?

-No me convences... refuté levantándome de la cama... me vestí muy rápido bajo la atenta mirada de él.

-Akane, ¿desconfías de mí?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por tu respuesta, ¿no crees en el amor que siento por ti?

-No es eso, es que hemos ido demasiado rápido, necesito conocerte más... y no haré lo que me pides solo porque lo deseas.

-Eso es lo que más me enamora de ti, tienes muy claro lo que crees y lo que quieres, yo deseo que estés a mi lado, pero si no quieres quedarte conmigo lo respeto, sé que llegará el momento en el que no te querrás ir más.

-Puede ser... ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde a la oficina.

Sus palabras causaron un remolino de emociones de camino al trabajo ¿para donde iba con todo esto? y su compromiso y la deuda no quedaban atrás. Lo único que tenía muy claro era que nunca había sentido tanta conexión con una persona, era inquietante y emocionante a la vez, por el momento lo disfrutaría, aunque sabía que mi corazón solo revoloteaba por él.

Subiendo juntos por el elevador muy tranquilos, quizás demasiado llegamos al piso pero en cuanto se abrieron las puertas lo esperaba ella! quien no quitaba sus ojos carmesí de encima, con total arrogancia tomó por el brazo a Ranma alejándolo de mi lado.

-Que bueno que llegues tan temprano prometido! exclamó muy triunfal

-Pero ¿qué quieres ahora Shampoo?

-Es importante, te espero en tu oficina. Respondió decidida y se alejó.

Ambos nos miramos sin ánimos, ella era realmente fastidiosa.

-Akane, veré qué...

-No me des explicaciones, ella es tu lío Ranma y deberás lidiar con eso por un año.

Lo dejé con mala cara di la vuelta y caminé hasta mi oficina.

Oficina de Toma y Akane...

-Preciosa que bueno que llegas! saludaba Toma muy alegre

-Sí, buenos días dime para qué soy buena.

-Hoy quiero que trabajemos en estas carpetas, luego veremos los números reales en el sistema y comenzaremos nuestra jugada lo antes posible.

-Excelente...

-Pero qué cara má cherie, ¿qué sucede?

-No me hagas caso... son solo tonteras

-Vamos, fuimos pareja se nota que algo te molesta.

-Toma no es nada, en realidad nada que no pueda solucionar, solo que hay ciertas personas que fastidian mucho.

-¿Lo dices por los dueños?... que va... ya verán lo profesional que eres ignora sus palabras.

-No es eso...

-aaah... ya sé quién es el causante de tu mal estar, no te merece preciosa, no pienses tanto en él, puedes tener a cualquier hombre en la palma de tu mano... incluyéndome.

-No sigas con eso Toma, no arruines nuestra amistad.

-No arruino nada Akane, solo digo que eres una mujer con mucho talento, y puedes obtener lo que quieras cuando tú quieras.

Luego de que dijera eso guiño uno de sus ojos besó mi frente y se alejó hasta su escritorio, ¿qué pretende? pensé por un momento, siempre lanzando indirectas pero al final dejaba un tierno beso de amistad, o Toma se volvió dulce o esto es otro de sus juegos de mujeriego.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Por favor sé breve ¿quieres? dijo Ranma con molestia al entrar en su oficina y ver a la chica sentada en su silla con sus largas piernas sobre la mesa.

-Vaya querido, te recuerdo que no hablas con uno de tus empleados!

-Quieres quitarte de mi asiento

-Porque no me quitas tú! replicó la chica muy coqueta

-Por favor Shampoo ¿qué intentas?

-Nada querido solo quiero un poco de amor, una muestra de tu agradecimiento

-Qué! crees que me acostaré contigo ¿en agradecimiento?, por favor me ves cara de idiota! tú lo pasas muy bien con tus amantes dile a uno de ellos que te haga el favor.

Con ese comentario encendió la furia de la peli lila quien se levantó de la silla muy sigilosa, caminó hasta él como un gato en celo, Ranma la observaba con curiosidad, ella siempre se veía estupenda, ahora mismo llevaba puesto un vestido con un escote de infarto y mostrando su sedosa piel con esas piernas que invitaban a degustar, su cabellera larga y suelta hasta su cintura se movía al vaivén de sus movimientos, de súbito se plantó frente a él, en un movimiento inesperado le abofeteó el lado derecho del rostro, dejándolo estupefacto. Luego lo tomó por la solapa de la elegante chaqueta y lo hizo retroceder hasta la pared.

-Es el último insulto que tolero prometido, dime una cosa... ¿cuántas veces te follaste anoche a la simplona esa? dijo ella tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

-Eso no es tu asunto! suéltame antes de que te quite de encima. Gruño molesto... ella chasqueó la lengua y agregó.

-Escucha esto Ranma, más te vale que alejes a esa mujer porque quieras o no te casarás conmigo y deberás consumar el matrimonio, sino tu empresa y todo lo que tu adorado padre ama será mío, te voy a hundir y te aplastaré como a una cucaracha, he sido paciente y puedo serlo aún más, solo observa... pero más temprano que tarde verás que conmigo tu mundo será fabuloso, y serás mío. Y en cuanto a ella, no me importa que trabaje aquí le haré la vida a cuadros!

Entonces lo besó breve en los labios, momento en el que entraba a la oficina Mousse acompañado del padre y dueño de Recony.

-Oh hijo al fin se reconciliaron sabía que necesitabas recapacitar... dijo Genma contento al ver el acercamiento de ambos.

-Así es querido suegro, dijo ella acorralando el brazo de Ranma... son malos entendidos nervios antes de la boda, ¿cierto mi amor? dijo ella mirando con la sonrisa más cínica al aludido.

-Se puede saber ¿por qué entras a mi oficina sin llamar?

-Bueno hijo es la costumbre...

-Ya no es tu oficina papá y ¿porqué te acompaña Mousse?

-Traje el informe que solicitaste ayer Ranma, ahora me voy... respondió el oji verde con tono molesto mirando a la chica quien no ignoró el tono utilizado, se despidió rápidamente saliendo casi enseguida detrás del Publicista.

-Hijo no sabes la alegría que me das, que bueno que arreglaste las diferencias con tu prometida.

-No cantes victoria papá, no se ha arreglado nada. Entre ella y yo nunca habrá nada, no sabes como la detesto es insufrible.

-Pero si ustedes... estaban...

-Ella me besó, solo fue eso. Ahora trabajemos que el tema con ella ya me echó a perder la mañana.

Por los pasillos...

-Mousse! Mousse! detente, ¿quieres que corra tras de ti por todo el edificio? dijo jalando su brazo.

-Estoy apurado y no tengo tiempo, respondió sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

-¿Por qué esa frialdad?...él no contestaba y ante el silencio agregó...claro eres igual a todos, un poco de sexo y ya! ¿verdad?

-No me compares con tus amantes de una noche! exclamó el chico sujetando a la peli lila por la cintura.

-¿Entonces?... preguntó enfadada por la reacción de él.

-No entiendo tu capricho con Saotome, ¿para qué lo besas? si no te corresponde, no te ama ni siquiera te respeta y lo sabes! pero estás dispuesta a ofrecerte en bandeja para un idiota como él.

La chica molesta lo empujó fuerte con sus dos manos haciéndolo retroceder y zafándose de su agarre al instante.

-No soy de tu propiedad ni de nadie! hago lo que quiero con quién quiero ¿entendido?

-Quizás si un día aprendes a amarte... entenderás por qué me duele ver como te denigras ante cualquiera.

Mousse entró a su oficina con un dolor punzante en el pecho, se había expuesto de sobre manera, amaba a la chica pero ella no entendía sus sentimientos , se empecinaba en ofrecerle su cuerpo y todo lo que poseía solo a Saotome quien para su gusto no era digno del cariño de ella. Por otro lado Shampoo comprendió muy bien las palabras de su amante, uno muy peculiar, Mousse no era solo sexo casual, ella podía sentir el amor que expresaba cada vez que la tocaba, no solo en la cama,sino hasta con una simple mirada, pero su orgullo y el dichoso contrato podían más que cualquier vestigio de sentimiento que pudiese haber en su corazón, suspiró profundamente antes de volver a tomar el papel de siempre.

Lo que ninguno pudo deducir fue que sin querer y solo por casualidad, Toma había escuchado su íntima conversación. Quizás esto sería útil, pensó.

Oficina de Toma y Akane...

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento preciosa es que tuve una interrupción, pero aquí está tu capuccino vainilla.

-Que delicia... expresé al sentir su tibio sabor pasando por mi garganta.

-No te imaginas lo que oí de camino aquí...

-Por favor Toma ahora vas de chisme en chisme, pareces una ...

-Estoy seguro que te interesará...

-No me interesa, déjame beber mi capuccino y continuamos trabajando

-Bueno como quieras, luego no andes llorando por ese, te lo advertí.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De nada, no diré nada.

-Ya solo dilo de una vez! ¿qué sucede con Ranma?

-Ok, lo diré... vi a una mujer bien sensual por los pasillos, ya sabes... solo rodé los ojos ante su énfasis... pero estaba discutiendo con el tipo serio, el publicita...

-¿Mousse?... quizás era la de Recursos Humanos

-No má cherie, esta mujer mostraba mucho, derroche de sensualidad... de cabello largo lila...

-aaah ella es la prometida de Ranma, a la que hay que pagarle la deuda...

-Interesante... y dices que tu Saotome nunca le tocó un pelo a esa mujer! no puedo creerlo!

-Ahora la vas ¿enamorar?

-¿Eso te daría celos?

-Claro que no, ya deja la idiotez ¿quieres?

-Escucha el tipo le reclamaba a ella un beso, dijo ¿porqué lo besaste? y lo nombró con todas sus letras.

-¿Estás seguro? pregunté con desilusión

-Sí

-Bueno es la prometida ¿no? es normal y obvio que se besen! dije cortante intentando dar por terminada tan molesta platica.

-Akane... entiendo muy bien porque el idiota de Saotome se enamoró de ti... ahora debes entenderlo tú.

-Solo dices necedades...

-No mi amor, y lo sabes.

Era la segunda vez que me dejaba sin palabras, verdaderamente Toma estaba cambiado, si Ranma realmente me amara no besaría a esa mujer, fue bonito mientras duró ¿no? al final de cuentas no teníamos nada serio, solo éramos dos amantes intentando acallar ese fuego que nos encendía cada vez que nuestras pieles rosaban... lo que siguió de día fue algo tedioso, me sentía irritada por lo que habíamos hablado anteriormente, además en el almuerzo los vi juntos, ella colgada de su brazo caminando por la calle, él iba con cara de enfado y ella triunfal al ver que pudo verme el rostro. Quizás se reconciliaron, quizás la platica que tuvieron en la mañana cuando ella lo esperaba al salir del elevador provocó esto. Ni siquiera una llamada nada, ni mensajes, no quedamos en nada concreto en la mañana, el día se iba lento y dejando un sabor amargo en boca, junto a mi compañero cerramos la oficina y caminamos algo cansados hasta el elevador, al fin nos íbamos a casa.

Esperábamos el Elevador cuando vi a Ryoga salir de su oficina, de pronto sacó su móvil y justo abría la puerta él, al parecer lo esperaba, lo que llamó mi atención fue que ella venía a su lado, nuevamente colgada de su brazo, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, Toma percibió mi estado de ánimo, si había algo que mi compañero, amigo y ex novio tenía era ese sexto sentido al notar mi sensibilidad, se acercó hasta mí y pasó uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, lo miré con una vaga sonrisa, si me dolía verlos juntos, pero no podía reclamar, no era nada ni nadie.

Escuché sus voces detrás de nosotros, mi cuerpo se tensó y Toma me estrechó más a su lado. El elevador se abrió y entramos posicionandonos a la izquierda al fondo, Ryoga nos veía incómodo mientras Ranma no quitaba su mirada seria y penetrante del abrazo de Toma que no me dejó en ningún momento, con la mirada más fría lo enfrenté, sus azules agudos chocaban con los míos, intentaba escudriñar en su interior pero la chica a su lado me distraía, ella sonreía con coquetería acariciando cada centímetro de él, sin importarle que estuviera expuesto a tanto público, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta? ¿acaso le gustaba ver a dos mujeres a su merced? simplemente no daba cuanta de ello, pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Toma quien me veía son la sonrisa más dulce, estaba como macho en celo, molesto ahora lo entendía o eso creí, pero bien que se dejaba manosear por ella.

Aparté la vista de ellos, demasiada atención para alguien que no lo merece. De pronto escuché...

-Y Ranma... vas a cenar a mi casa hoy ¿no?

-No podrá ser Ryoga, tenemos una cita ¿comprendes? esta noche mi prometido será solo mío... dijo con sorna la fastidiosa mujer.

Mi corazón se hizo chiquito, sentía como las piernas me flaqueaban pero Toma sujetaba firme por la cintura, de pronto pasó una de sus manos por mi rostro, no lo vi venir, solo sentí la humedad, sus labios me besaron en un suave y delicado beso. Cuando se separó de mi boca vi el rostro desencajado de Ranma, la sonrisa maliciosa de ella, y la cara de sorpresa de Ryoga. Toma sujetó una de mis manos y me sacó de allí muy rápido, justo cuando elevador llegaba al estacionamiento, caminé casi por inercia sin sentido, él abrió la puerta del copiloto y dijo:

-Nunca llores delante de él má cherie, no te quiebres tan fácil... y entonces caí en cuenta de su beso, lo hizo para que ninguno de ellos viera esa maldita lágrima traicionera bajar por una de mis mejillas. ¿Vamos a casa? preguntó acogedor, solo asentí.

Unos minutos más tarde... (Casa de Toma)

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?...

-Porque no es bueno pasar las penas de amor solo, vamos a bebernos un delicioso vino juntos.

-No Toma, no es necesario... gracias por no dejar que me vieran así...

-Créeme que si hubiese podido ese beso no terminaba tan rápido, no te quiero ver triste, todos escuchamos la noche de amor que ellos tendrían, tú no tienes por qué permitir que te afecte, diviértete! olvida a ese par y relájate.

-Ok, una copa y me voy...

Media botella después...

-Es un idiota! se deja manipular por el papá y por esa gata!

-Vamos, ¿por qué te acordaste de él?

-No lo sé... la idiota soy yo por fijarme donde no debo!

-Jajaja... así es el amor... mírame a mí, eternamente enamorado de una mujer que no me da boleto, perdí mi oportunidad y ahora ella muere por el idiota comprometido.

-No digas eso, ven acá!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Akane?

-Darte el beso que querías... uno de verdad, no tan pequeño como el del elevador...

Lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y lo besé, nos besamos lento y suave con sabor a vino, Toma era una delicia besando, sí es verdad había bebido, pero no estaba ebria, lo besé por que quería!

-Akane... dijo entre jadeos...

-¿Qué?

-Detente...

-¿No quieres que te bese? pregunté confundida separando nuestros labios.

-No me hagas esto má cherie... te deseo como nunca, pero siento que lo haces por desquite... luego te arrepentirás...

-¿De qué sirve vivir la vida si no me arriesgo?... solo bésame, dije exigente

Él solo se abalanzó sobre mí, sus labios aprisionaban los míos sin mesura y sus manos comenzaban a tantear mi cuerpo... aunque antes habíamos intimado, era distinto, podía sentir esa energía, ese deseo ansioso de Toma su cuerpo lo gritaba, pero no eran sus labios, tampoco sus manos, ni sus ojos... no era él... y eso quemaba.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Queridos lectores que enredo ¿no? les falta algo a este par, creo que a Ranma más carácter o quizás decisión , veremos cuál será la consecuencia de cada quién... ¿creen que Akane cederá ante los encantos de este guapo moreno oji verde? ... y Shampoo que ama jugar con sus amantes, pobre Mousse ¿se quedará tan tranquilo? opinen, comenten por favor y voten que alegran el kokoro de su servidora. **_

_**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir esta historia cada semana, sin más se despide una fans más de Ranma 1/2.**_

_**Saludos especiales a todas aquellas que leen desde un principio mi historia y también a todas las que se han unido últimamente, leo cada uno de sus review créanme que alimentan el espíritu de su servidora.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	10. Chapter 10

Seguir Amándote

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Mientras los besos se intensificaban, su imagen en mi cabeza era como una película sin terminar, se reiniciaba constantemente acompañada de cada momento vivido a su lado, de pronto los labios de Toma se detuvieron, se levantó alejándose y sin mirar dándome su espalda.

-Qué... no alcancé a continuar...

-Akane, por favor vete... dijo serio y con voz apagada

-Lo siento Toma, yo... no quise... soy una idiota.

-El idiota soy yo, por esperar que me correspondas cuando es obvio que tu mente ni siquiera está aquí, siento que me aproveché de tu situación, perdóname.

-No Toma, quizás nos dejamos llevar pero...

-Pero ya no me amas, no quiero esto, no estoy para compartir a la mujer que amo, tu corazón le pertenece Akane, ¿no entiendo qué haces aquí?

-Es complicado... todo va en contra, y siento que mi corazón ya se entusiasmó demasiado

-Pero ¿él no siente lo mismo? sería un idiota si no te amara.

-Dice que sí, pero...

-Oh má cherie... te amo, pero no puedo luchar por un amor no correspondido, ya no somos tan pendejos ¿cierto?...

-Toma, enserio discúlpame... supliqué con lágrimas en mis ojos

-No hay nada que perdonar, solo ve. Respondió con dulzura besando mi frente, me acompaño hasta la puerta y salí de allí con la amarga sensación de que había arruinado nuestra amistad, me dejé llevar por la estupidez y lo lastimé.

Departamento de Ranma...

-No entiendo qué quieres, por favor vete Shampoo

-Pero si quedamos de cenar prometido, es hora de que pasemos más tiempo juntos, nos vamos a casar recuerda!

-Dejé que entraras a mi casa únicamente porque íbamos a hablar de negocios, eso no incluía cena ni mucho menos tiempo de amor contigo, por favor Shampoo deja la joda ¿quieres? sabes muy bien que este compromiso es impuesto, hay un maldito contrato de por medio que debo cumplir, pero en ninguna parte dice que debo cenar contigo, y mucho menos acostarme contigo!

-Eres un mal agradecido Ranma! luego de todos los millones de yenes que le presté a tu familia, ni siquiera te dignas a tocarme, ¿acaso te doy asco?

-No es eso! pero es que no te amo, no te quiero Shampoo, no eres la mujer que deseo, simplemente no lo eres, y dudo mucho que sea yo el hombre que quieres en tu vida, eres una mujer exitosa, hermosa, elegante, puedes tener al hombre que quieras, ¿por qué ese empecinamiento conmigo?

-Porque eres único, y solo te quiero a ti.

-Eso no es una respuesta válida, es un maldito capricho nada más. Y por lo demás no nos veamos la suerte, sabes muy bien que te encanta seducir hombres, ¿acaso olvidas el vídeo? te veías muy a gusto en el carro.

-Que poco caballeroso eres, y ¿acaso tú no te acuestas con esa simplona que ahora te diste el lujo de contratar?

-Sí, lo hago. ¿Cual sería tu reclamo?

-Es el colmo del descaro!

-Quiero que te vayas! ahora.

-No pienso irme! hoy me quedo, te voy a esperar en la habitación querido, ya veremos si luego aún quieres llevar a la cama a esa mujer!

Con eso último la peli lila caminó a paso decidido hasta la recamara de su prometido, por otra parte Ranma estaba fastidiado de los reclamos sin fundamentos de ella, tomó las llaves de su carro y salió sin hacer ruido.

Bajé del taxi con desgano, la situación con Toma, Ranma con ella, el trabajo, mi vida se estaba volviendo una locura. Entré al edificio y presioné el botón del elevador, tardó un tanto casi que subía por las escaleras cuando este abrió sus puertas encontrándome con el dueño de mis pensamientos, se había retirado la elegante chaqueta que solía usar en la oficina, solo su camisa sin corbata a medio abrir, su cabellera algo despeinada pero brillante, su cara casi tallada por los ángeles estaba de mal humor, me vio de pies a cabeza casi que me sentí desnuda ante esos orbes azules tan profundos sobre mi cuerpo.

-Ranma, pero...

No alcancé a decir más, de un solo jalón de mano entré casi chocando bruscamente contra su pecho, pegué un pequeño grito por su falta de delicadeza.

-Eres un bruto! ya déjame... reclamé molesta entre sus brazos

-Llevo un rato esperándote...

-Pues no me importa! ahora ¿sal del edificio quieres?

-¿Eso quieres?... preguntó susurrándome al oído, la piel se me hizo chinita ante su pregunta.

-Vete con tu prometida, ¿acaso ya no cenaste?

-¿Eso te tiene mal humorada?... la dejé sola en mi departamento, sabes bien que con la única que quiero amanecer es contigo mi amor.

-Ranma... no... creo, que...

En ese momento lo miré detenidamente, él intentaba ver más allá lo podía sentir...entonces lo solté...

-Estuve con Toma... él se tensó y me aferró más a su cuerpo, casi no había nada de distancia entre ambos, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos y su cálido aliento me daba bofetadas en la cara invitándome a besar.

-¿Y?...

-¿Y?... nos besamos!

-No me interesa! sé que no lo amas

-Estuvimos a punto de...

-Pero no lo hiciste, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?... eres un maldito fanfarrón, ya suéltame! exigí intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-Eso no sucederá Akane... responde lo que te pregunté! gruño firme, abrí mis ojos cuando alzó la voz

-No lo hice porque... no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?

-Por que... me enamoré...

-¿De quién?

-¿Vas a seguir?

-Hasta el final! no lo dudes... respondió con su sonrisa más seductora

-Quiero subir a mi casa, puedes soltarme!

-Responde Akane, no te soltaré! ni ahora ni nunca. Sentenció gutural

Ya era momento de decirle lo que que pedía, mi corazón lo sabía hace tiempo, pero la razón no me permitía expresarlo, jodida o no ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Te amo Ranma Saotome! estoy enamorada de ti.

Él sonrió emocionado, se alejó un poco y aflojó su agarre.

Hubo un minuto eterno de silencio entre ambos antes e que él hablara.

-Deberías haberlo dicho mucho antes, debiste darte cuenta en como te miraba, debiste saberlo por el tono de mi voz, pero no escuchabas a tu corazón. Cada palabra que dije, cuando dije que te amaba, quise decir que era para siempre. Y voy a _seguir amándote _porque es lo único que quiero hacer.

Ni siquiera lo dudé, solo lo besé. Esa angustia que sentí en un principio se disipaba con sus besos y caricias, no sé en qué momento el elevador comenzó a subir, y volvió a abrir sus puertas, nos miramos cómplices y juntos de la mano caminamos hasta la puerta de mi departamento.

-Aquí llega mi destino, me iré. Dijo despreocupado.

-No!

-¿No?

-No quiero!

-¿Qué no quieres?

-Estás muy de humor hoy ¿no?

-Pero si no me dices lo que quieres mi amor.

-No quiero que te vayas! exclamé

-¿Lo recuerdas?... preguntó

-Claro que sí, ya me habías dicho que un día te lo diría...

-Entonces...

-No quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo.

-¿Solo hoy? agregó...

-Siempre, respondí besando la punta de su nariz...

Entramos a casa a disfrutar de nuestra intimidad, no era la primera noche juntos, pero luego de aquella confesión, dimos rienda suelta a nuestro amor.

En el departamento de Shampoo...

-Por favor contrólese... suplicaba la empleada de la peli lila

-No me digas qué hacer! me dejó sola el muy infeliz! esto no se quedará así! Gritaba como loca tirando objetos por doquier, hasta que llegó él.

-Pero qué desastre! ¿qué te hizo el idiota de Saotome ahora?

-Lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer!

-¿De nuevo te ignoró?

-Sí, pero no solo fue eso. Me ha dejado sola en su departamento, fue muy humillante.

-No entiendo para qué mierda me has llamado, sabes bien que tus escenas de celos y tus problemas con él no son de mi interés.

-Mousse! quiero que me ayudes a hundirlo! a él y a su empresa, ¿no se quiere casar? pues entonces comerá polvo! y a esa entrometida, tengo una idea en mente!

-Yo puedo ayudarte, ¿pero y qué gano a cambio?

-Te pagaré muy bien! dijo ella escueta

-Sabes muy bien que tu dinero no me interesa, no lo necesito.

-¿Entonces?... ¿me harás el favor?

-No lo creo, esto solo es uno de tus caprichos Shampoo, aún no entiendes que Saotome no te ama pero tú insistes en tenerlo entre tus piernas.

-Cállate Mousse! mejor lárgate, si no me vas ayudar no entiendo a qué viniste.

-Solo quería verte -Adiós mi amor... dijo el oji verde caminando hasta la puerta con cuidado de no pisar los restos de un florero roto que había lanzado la chica en su enojo.

-Mousse espera!

-¿Qué?

-No te vayas, no quiero estar sola.

-¿Y si no fuera yo? también le dirías a tu amante de turno que se quedara porque no quieres estar sola.

-No, no lo haría porque... quiero tu compañía nada más.

Ella se acercó despacio como un felino hasta él, Shampoo lo miraba con ojos de añoranza mientras el chico se derretía ante ella por dentro, la tomó del mentón y la besó con ternura. Ella correspondía a cada una de sus caricias, mientras sus cuerpos se dejaban llevar por el calor de la noche.

Por la mañana... (oficina)

-Buenos días Toma- saludé discreta

-Buen día Akane, sabes creo que hoy podremos hablar con los inversionistas y...

Hablaba como si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado, se veía fresco y natural, lo observé detenidamente hasta que sus manos sobre mi rostro hacían una especie de seña.

-Preciosa, ey! ¿me estás escuchando?

-Oh sí, discúlpame...

-Te necesito aquí má cherie, hay mucho que hacer hoy, será nuestra primera reunión si los convencemos de invertir daríamos el primer paso en nuestra meta, ¿crees estar preparada?

-Claro que sí, lo siento, me distraje un momento pero ya vamos a trabajar.

Ambos sonreímos, Toma hacía que todo fuese como antes, aunque estaba consciente de sus sentimientos intentaría no invadirlo con mis problemas, apreciaba mucho su amistad y de no ser por él no tendría este trabajo ahora.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Así es que dejaste a tu prometida sola, vaya Ranma en vez de salir de los problemas vas a ellos

-Ryoga qué quieres que haga con ella, le he dicho en todos los tonos que no la quiero, que el compromiso es mero formalismo pero ella insiste en que la toque y que seré su esposo y toda esa mierda que se le ocurrió a mi papá.

-Bueno en ese entonces no te disgustaba la idea de casarte con ella

-No, pero tampoco estaba feliz

-Pues no lo demostrabas

-¿Cuál es tu punto? exclamó el azabache molesto por la insistencia de su amigo

-Que de cierta forma de un momento a otro tratas a Shampoo con desprecio, eso no lo hacías antes creo que ella está confundida, por eso te reclama.

-Pero Ryoga si nunca tuvimos un acercamiento como novios, solo era cortés con ella.

-Entiendo que ahora estés como loco por Akane, pero ¿cuánto durará?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Ranma, no nos veamos la suerte entre nosotros, te he visto así de entusiasmado antes, luego te desconectas de todo y si te he visto no me acuerdo.

-Desde cuando eres un maldito moralista ¿eh Ryoga?

-Jajajaja no te molestes, sabes bien que no lo soy. Solo quiero saber hasta cuándo te durará el amor por ella.

-Esto es diferente, me enamoré amigo.

-No lo puedo creer, el rompe corazones de Saotome enamorado, y ¿ahora? ¿te casas con Akane y dejas plantada a Shampoo?

-No he hablado con ella de matrimonio aún

-¿Qué?! te quieres casar, de ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? ella me ama, anoche me lo dijo. Nuestro sentimiento es mutuo.

-Esto parece sacado de película, entonces qué harás con todo, la empresa, el compromiso, Shampoo, lo que es peor tus padres!

-Tengo un año pasa sacarme todo ese lío de encima, si no lo logro... no sé qué haré.

-El tiempo corre, hoy tu economista estrella junto con tu ingeniera en administración tienen reunión con importantes inversionistas, esperemos sea el paso que necesitas para zafarte de todo.

-Eso espero, debe ser así.

-Ahora, hablando de tu padre... ¿es extraño que se haya quedado tan quieto luego de tu contratación no crees?

-Es que mamá se enteró de todo y lo tiene a raya, pero no debo confiarme, mi papá es capaz de todo por cumplir sus deseos egoístas, pronto estará recordándome el compromiso o haciendo planes.

Finalizando la reunión con los inversionistas...

-Un rotundo éxito! exclamó Toma alzando las manos luego de que el grupo de inversionista le dieran el "vamos" a una buena suma de dinero.

-Somos imparables Toma, sabes bien que podríamos convencerlo, el plan que desarrollamos del margen de ganancias les ha encantado.

-Por supuesto, esto amerita celebración.

-Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo es un gran paso, cuando los Saotome se enteren no se arrepentirán de habernos contratado.

-Iré a buscar algo, en este piso debe haber algo de alcohol ¿cierto?

-No lo sé, pero sino lo dejamos para después

-No, no, no, me niego esto hay que brindarle, ya regreso preciosa.

En ese instante Toma salía de la sala de juntas y topa de frente con Ranma.

-Watanabe!

-Saotome!

-Tan contento, ¿tiene buenas noticias?

-Por supuesto! Akane está adentro, pase y pregunte...

-Está bien...

Toma se perdió por el pasillo mientras Ranma entraba a la sala...

-Toma, no tardaste tanto-alcancé a decir

-No, no soy Toma

-Ranma! ¿necesitas la sala? permite que retire las carpetas y me voy.

-Quería verte, no te vayas.

-Estamos en el trabajo, quedamos de vernos a la salida.

-Lo sé, pero soy el jefe así es que puedo pasearme por donde guste ¿no?

-Esto es acoso laboral, y puedo demandarte por eso ¿sabes?

-¿Así?... respondió besando mis labios... ¿esta mañana, no mencionaste lo del acoso?

-Bueno estábamos en mi departamento... ahora estoy en el trabajo

-Pues quiero besarte, ¿te opones? dijo con sus ojos clavados en los míos y sus manos tomando mi rostro, cuando entra Toma.

-Vaya, veo que ya no lo esconden! exclamó con sorna el moreno oji verde.

-¿Perdón? respondió Ranma

-Su amor, es tan evidente ¿no?

-Toma, no sigas...

-Al menos disimulen en el trabajo, venía a celebrar pero como los veo más entretenidos...

-Watanabe no te vayas, ¿qué quieres celebrar?

-Cuéntale má cherie, digo Akane... ambos hombres se miraron con cara de pocos amigos

-Hemos logrado que el Grupo Banxu invierta, y no solo eso. Harán un contrato millonario por tres años.

-Pero eso es maravilloso, fantástico! Los felicito en verdad, al fin buenas noticias!

-Así es, ahora brindemos por un buen comienzo ¿qué les parece, tórtolos?

-Toma! Exclame molesta

-Vamos preciosa, ya sé que perdí al menos deja reírme un poco.

-¿Perder? ¿sería mucho pedir que no te refieras a Akane de forma tan cariñosa encima mío?

-Sí, no te enfades Saotome pero Akane fue mía antes, ahora somos amigos y no cambiaré mi modo de tratarla ¿cierto má cherie?

-Ya basta los dos, bebamos de nuestras copas - dije cambiando el tema al fin.

Oficina de Mousse...

-Oh Mousse! detente...

-¿Segura?

-No, ah... nos van a escuchar...

-No me importa, shuuuu...

Como dos amantes sin vergüenza se amaban sobre la alfombra de la oficina del publicista, la chica que había ido a buscar algo en particular no pudo calcular en qué momento tenía a Mousse entre sus piernas, la volvía loca, y hacía todo lo que a ella le excitaba simplemente se dejaba llevar por su querer, hasta que al fin terminaron.

-Dices que solo un poco y no recordará nada

-Sí, usa solo la mitad con eso bastará, no recordará nada el idiota y podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

-Excelente! ahora solo debo tener una oportunidad, ya veremos si eres de verdad Ranma Saotome!

-Supongo que no lo llevarás a la cama ¿cierto?

-Claro que no! no sé si con esto quedará dormido, solo quiero que piense que lo hicimos.

-Shampoo luego de todo esto, ¿qué harás?

-No lo sé, por el momento quiero que pague sus humillaciones, le daré donde más le duele y de paso sacaré de en medio a la mosca muerta con la que se acuesta!

-No me pidas más, no sabes todo lo que me arriesgué en conseguirlo.

-No te preocupes, sabré usarlo muy bien.

Con su terrible trampa en mente Shampoo comía ansias de pensar en su mala jugada, su corazón egoísta solo quería venganza, y de la peor forma.

Restaurante...

Luego de pedir una deliciosa comida esperábamos que llegase la cena mientras tomábamos un aperitivo cuando Ranma tocó el tema.

-Watanabe se cree con derechos ¿no?

-Lo dices por lo que sucedió ¿hace un rato?

-Sí

-Él es mi amigo, y ayer respetó mis sentimientos, ya te dije que nos...

-Sí, lo sé. Se besaron

-No quiero hablar de él

-Está bien, no puedo evitarlo... lo siento, pensar que fuiste de él y que además aún te pretende...

-Pero no es correspondido, él lo tiene muy claro.

-Ok, tienes razón mejor celebremos el triunfo de hoy, ya quiero ver la cara de mi padre cuando le diga el negocio que llevamos a cabo.

-Espero no sea razón de su molestia.

-No me importa, solo quiero pagarle a ella. Luego que haga lo que quiera pienso emigrar.

-¿Irte?

-Más bien, irnos. Casi que me atoro con el trago de sour que llevaba a mi garganta.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que me quiero largar, pero contigo.

-Creo que es muy precipitado

-No lo es, estaremos un año aquí. Confío en ustedes, sé que me ayudarán a cancelar esa deuda, luego vendo mi parte de las acciones y podríamos formar una ambos, pero lejos de todo esto Akane, nuestro propio negocio no es mala idea por favor al menos piénsalo.

-Está bien, pero vamos con calma no sabemos qué ocurrirá de aquí a un año.

-Sí, pero no te alejes de mí es lo único que pido.

-No lo haré.

Pronto llegó el mesero, comimos la cena con muchas risas y buenos momentos, complicidad y un deseo que quemaba el vientre.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento? preguntó él

-Mejor vamos al mío

-La verdad, donde sea pero contigo Akane

Salimos del lugar al subirnos al carro, algo veía Ranma constantemente por el retrovisor del vehículo.

-¿Qué sucede, hace rato que vas acelerando?

-Nos siguen

-Qué!

-Lo noté en la comida, pero no quería asustarte

-Pero quién!

-Son hombres de mi padre, ya sabía que no podía estar quieto.

-Ranma esto es estúpido! eres un adulto hasta cuándo permites que controlen tu vida! grité molesta

-Tienes razón, dijo de súbito y bajó la velocidad justo al llegar a las afuera de mi edificio, bajó y me pidió que no lo siguiera. Pude escuchar el diálogo entre él y esos enormes hombres que no se veían para nada felices.

-Quiero que se larguen ahora!

-Señor, tenemos órdenes de llevarlo a casa.

-Dije que se larguen! gruñó enojado, entonces uno de los tipos lo tomó por uno de sus brazos, fue ahí cuando decidí bajarme.

-Suéltalo! ya llamé a la policía chillé algo asustada pero firme

-Akane regresa al carro! gritó él

De pronto un móvil sonó...

-Es su padre señor, quiere hablar con usted- dijo uno de los matones

Llamada...

-Pero qué mierda pretendes enviando a tus matones! exclamaba Ranma furioso por el celular

-Hijo, no puedes estar con esa mujer. Hasta cuándo debo repetirlo!

-Se acabó papá, esto es demasiado, no sigas interfiriendo en mi relación con Akane, renunciaré a todo!

-No puedes hacerme esto Ranma! dime ¿de qué vivirás?

-Eso no te incumbe! no quiero nada con esa mujer que me impusiste, tampoco con tu empresa y menos contigo, sabía que me seguías pero llevarme a la fuerza es un error muy grande.

-Está bien, no lo haré. Pero no puedes dejar la presidencia de Recony te necesito Ranma!

-No me hables más! escupió molesto, tomó mi mano y entramos al edificio.

Una vez en el departamento...

Ranma se acomodó en el largo sillón y cayó casi sin aire sobre él, su semblante era sombrío y triste, mi corazón se estrujó de solo verlo así, tan apesadumbrado.

-¿Quieres irte? pregunté dudosa -Solo negó

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que al fin habló.

-¿Si crees creer en un mundo de magia? ahí tienes a mi padre, el dinero lo hace. No me respondas, cuando vives en un mundo soñado... no me respondas, no rompas este silencio mi amor, no me dejes ganar, mejor es que te quedes en esa isla tuya y no me dejes entrar, estas cosas me hacen sentir que vivo en un maldito mundo de fantasía, si necesitas creer en alguien, solo finge ser yo. No fue suficiente que nos conociéramos como simples desconocidos, creo que no seré capaz de darte libertad Akane.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no boté una sola, no quería hacerlo.

-Si de verdad me amas como dices, no te dejarás vencer por las malas pasadas de tu padre.

-Pero no quiero que vivas esto, siempre ha sido así... con otras personas a las cuales quise acercarme siempre las corrió de mi lado, es muy dominante, por eso quiero irme lejos pero antes cumplir con ese maldito contrato.

-Lo haremos, hoy lo hicimos... confía, no quiero verte así...

-Te amo Akane...

Nos besamos tan tiernamente que parecía un dulce sueño de nunca acabar, a veces era increíble como pasábamos de lo suave a una pasión desatada, eso amaba de él, sentir como nuestros cuerpos se invadían el uno con el otro era la sensación más exquisita de la vida, estaba segura de que nuestros corazones se hacían uno solo palpitando fuerte en nuestros pechos mientras las caricias aumentaban de tono, sus manos recorrían mi espalda haciendo dibujos circulares con la punta de sus dedos, mientras me entretenía desabotonando uno a uno y lentamente su fina camisa, besaba su pecho y por mi mente pasaban recuerdos destellantes de la primera vez que lo vi, nuestro primer encuentro en el elevador, seis meses de solo miradas furtivas y encuentros casuales rodeados de gente en ese enorme edificio, hasta que un día solo dejamos fluir tanta tensión acumulada, ya habíamos hecho el amor innumerables veces y esta vez no sería la excepción, nos amábamos, luego de fallidas experiencias no creí posible encontrar tal complemento, él era especial, inteligente, sincero, siempre fue honesto con todo, siempre fui más renuente pero no pude seguir negando lo innegable, confiaría y entregaría mi corazón una vez más, disfrutando de su piel bajo mis labios, deleite era verlo disfrutar de mi contacto, me incliné sobre él para abrir su pantalón y liberar su punzante erección que pedía a gritos una cita con mi centro, en un pestañear ambos nos encontrábamos piel con piel sin vestiduras, lo besé con ansias casi devorando su lengua, volví a bajar para degustar su falo engullendo todo, saboreando sus jugos, gemía de placer con cada movimiento, mi lengua subía y bajaba por su hombría reconociendo parajes, sentía que sus jadeos aumentaban por mi intrépida acción, entonces dejé de probar para poder sentirlo dentro, voltee dando mi espalda y solo entré gustosa mi centro lo recibía cálido y húmedo cada vez más adentro ambos gemíamos , él se inclinó mordió una de mis nalgas y con sus manos sobre mis montes comenzamos el vehemente vaivén, acelerando cada vez más subiendo y bajando mientras sus dedos jugaban con mis delicados botones que al contacto endurecían, sus dientes se clavaban en mis hombros y podía sentir su respiración agitada en mi oído y ese calor que salía de él que nos hacía explotar como un volcán en plena erupción, era una delicia de nunca acabar, pero la sensación de no retorno se avecinaba y sin más mi centro tocó el cielo llegando a un placentero orgasmo, mientras él tomaba mis caderas moviéndose con rapidez dejando salir toda su esencia y gruñendo gustoso por el resultado.

Nos acomodamos uno al lado del otro, nos miramos con tanto amor que no sabía si era un sueño o en realidad estaba al lado del hombre que amaba.

-¿Qué piensas? preguntó con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

-En lo que me dijiste ayer...

-Dije muchas cosas mi amor...

-En que... también quiero _seguir amándote..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector, muchos creyeron que Akanita se dejaba querer por el morenazo de Toma, sí lo sé soy malvada, pero es que no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, una pequeña tentación para nuestra protagonista que salió bien librada, me pregunto cuántas de ustedes hubieran dicho No a semejante moreno oji verde, (no lo nieguen) Y por otro lado tenemos a la vengativa de Shampoo, de seguro ya se imaginarán lo que sucederá, un clásico oh sí! los haré sufrir un poco, pero no tanto, solo un poco ¿ok?**_

_**En este que sería mi último capítulo del año 2019 me despido de ustedes agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo en cada uno de mis fics, son 12 historias de las cuales 11 son dedicadas a este maravilloso fandom, wow no sé si será poco o mucho pero este maravilloso hobby de escribir se volvió una adicción, he mejorado cada vez más para entregarles calidad, todo se hace con cariño, si aún no has leído mis otras obras te invito a que lo hagas.**_

_**Voten y comenten, los aprecio mucho! desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 y Felices Fiestas, se viene año nuevo y les deseo de corazón se cumplan todas sus expectativas, y que nos acompañe buena salud, aquí te espero 2020! **_

_**Saludos Especiales:**_

_**Yamila R, quién me sigue por esta plataforma dejando siempre su review en cada uno de mis fics.**_

_**Hinatacris- Nancyricoleon- Rj45- SakuDai-Vicky-SARITANIMELOVE-Otokani-Terry-mhel-Shojoranko-Ziri27-Sara Tendo-Nikita Shinoda-Abi Saotome-Ranma84.**_

_**Espero no haber dejado a nadie afuera, a todas ustedes Gracias Totales! **_

_**Pueden encontrarme en: **_

_**Watpadd como Sweetsimohony453 / Instagram **_** aimikou **

_**Sweetsimphony._ **_


	11. Chapter 11

Perder para ganar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

Seis meses después...

Recuerdan que pasaron exactamente seis meses para que al fin nos atreviéramos a dar el primer paso de lo que sería ¿nuestra historia de amor? pues desde eso ya son seis más, luego de esa noche en la que al fin le confesé que lo amaba no nos hemos vuelto a separar, nuestra relación va más allá de lo normal, no hay noche en la que no durmamos juntos y nos amemos en intimidad, por otro lado la empresa va muy bien, junto a Toma hemos conseguido más inversionistas y los negocios han crecido de sobre manera, los números azules se ven por todos lados pero aún no es suficiente para que pueda cancelar su deuda con Shampoo, ya que la menciono por alguna razón sus visitas y malos tratos han disminuido de sobre manera, hay ocasiones en las que nos topamos y bueno es inevitable pues ella también trabaja en el mismo edificio, solo me dedica una mirada asesina y se va. ¿Se rindió? no lo sé, ella no me genera confianza en lo absoluto pero sé por Ranma que no deja de verlo, lo visita casi a diario en la oficina pero no pelean ni discuten, todo se ve muy tranquilo, quizás demasiado.

Fuera de la aparente tranquilidad en la que estoy viviendo en estos momentos me siento muy a gusto, el ámbito laboral va en ascenso, estabilidad económica y mi corazón lleno de amor del hombre al que amo, solo deseo que pasen luego los seis meses que quedan, no sé con exactitud qué sucederá al final, Ranma quiere irse, pero sería un cambio muy grande, por otro lado tengo una propuesta muy interesante de Toma en cuanto a lo laboral, aún recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos hace dos semanas atrás.

Flash Back...

-Preciosa necesito conversar algo importante contigo- decía Toma muy serio

-¿Qué sucede?-respondí curiosa

-En dos semanas más daremos nuestro primer balance a la junta, y sabemos que nos ha ido de maravilla con los planes de adquirir más ganancias, los inversionistas han confiado en nuestro proyecto y quiero dejarlos boqui abiertos con los números, ya sabes les daré mi toque.

-jajaja, lo sé Toma pero solo es ¿eso?

-No, sabes muy bien que podremos cumplir con lo pactado con Saotome, la paga será cuantiosa, y sé que no es de mi incumbencia qué harás con ella, pero ya que nos tenemos confianza, quiero saber si estarías dispuesta a invertirla en un proyecto que tengo en mente hace mucho tiempo.

-quieres continuar trabajando conmigo ¿después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

-Oh má cherie, tengo varios motivos pero te diré el que debo decir

-¿Debo?- pregunté inclinando levemente mi cabeza

-Sí, Akane quiero que formemos nuestra propia empresa, no seremos más asalariados sabes que con tus conocimientos de dirección más mi mente brillante con los números podemos surgir y tener un imperio tan grande como el de Saotome, además podemos expandirnos y dar fuente laboral a muchas personas, siempre he querido ser mi propio jefe y con el dinero que nos pagarán podemos dar el primer paso preciosa, por favor solo piénsalo!

-Bueno Toma no es algo que no haya pensado, pero no esperaba una proposición tan formal de tu parte, pero necesito saber algo muy importante.

-Dime...

-Tus sentimientos, embarcarnos en este proyecto no es menor, es decir seríamos socios y todo lo que eso conlleva.

-No te preocupes por mí má cherie, tú tienes a tu Saotome, estaré bien.

-Pero eso no me dice nada.

-¿De qué sirve decir lo que siento?

-Oh Toma aún estás...

-Nada, quiero que pienses en el proyecto, al menos hazlo por todo lo que hemos vivido, no solo lo que fuimos sino la amistad y la colaboración que llevamos hoy en día.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-Gracia Akane.

Fin Flash Back...

No quise mencionarle nada a Ranma, también estaba su propuesta aunque no tan formal como la de Toma, similares pero distintas, una era un proyecto de trabajo muy atrayente la otra era irme lejos con el dueño de mi corazón y comenzar de cero. ¿Qué creen? la segunda debiese ser mi primera opción, pero aunque ambos nos amamos no hay nada garantizado. Deberé meditar con calma y decidir, aunque creo que no sería bueno estar cerca de Toma, él aún me ama. Lo puedo notar cada vez que lo pillo mirándome, intenta disimular, siento que hace un esfuerzo, lo amé mucho en su momento, parte de ese cariño nunca se fue, somos amigos y no saben cuan agradecida estoy de que haya pensado en mí para este proyecto pero no sería justo para su corazón, no sé como pueda lidiar con con todo ese sentimiento teniéndome tan cerca.

En fin, por ahora iría por un refresco y aprovecharía la hora de almuerzo. Subí al elevador y detrás me siguió Mousse.

-Buen día Tendo Akane- saludó como de costumbre muy serio con su toque intelectual

-Buenas tardes ya Mousse, ¿que tal?

-Oh, es cierto... es que he estado muy concentrado en la nueva cara publicitaria de la compañía, quise salir y tomar algo de sol.

-Se ve que le has dedicado todo tu esfuerzo, pero es bueno tomar un descanso.

-¿Vas a almorzar?- preguntó de pronto dejándome algo confundida por su cambio de actitud más "sociable"

-Sí, de hecho creo que iré por un refresco algo ligero, estamos preparando la junta de mañana con Toma y no puedo tardar mucho.

-Ya veo, ¿te molestaría mi compañía? así charlamos un poco

-No, para nada...

-Genial, ¿tienes un lugar favorito?

-.Sí hay uno muy cerca...

-¿Vamos por mi carro?

-No lo necesitamos, mejor caminemos un poco eso nos dará chance de charlar y estirar las piernas ¿no crees?

-Pues tienes razón, y jamás hay que contradecir a una bella dama.

-Gracias por lo de dama

-No seas modesta Akane, eres una dama y muy bella. Por eso Saotome está loco por ti, además eres experta en tu área, una profesional.

-Bien, no quiero hablar de él- espeté mientras salíamos al fin del edificio.

-Oh siento mucho mi mala educación, pero es algo evidente.

-No te preocupes Mousse, y ¿qué hay de ti?

-Nada nuevo, solo trabajo eso absorbe todo mi tiempo.

-No lo creo, debes tener novia o amigos...

-Pues... lo de novia es complicado- dijo con tristeza en sus ojos

-¿Un amor imposible?

-Algo así... ella no se da cuenta de lo que siento, o no lo quiere admitir.

-Pero entonces eres correspondido!

-No lo veo así, ella dice amar a otro. Debo dejar de pensar en ella, pero ya ves que en el corazón no se manda...

-Ahora entiendo porque dices que es complicado, nada es fácil. Ojala ella se de cuenta de tus sentimientos.

-Lo veo difícil...

-Es aquí! - exclamé al llegar al pequeño local de comida.

-Bien, entremos por un refrigerio...

Minutos después...

-Nunca había comido aquí, no es lo que suelo consumir pero está muy agradable...

-Lo es..

-Bien y cambiando un poco de tema, mañana se viene la reunión con los dueños, ¿estás preparada?

-Claro que sí, se sorprenderán!

-Pues te veo muy confiada, ya es hora de regresar ¿vamos?

-Sí

Estábamos en el hall del edificio esperando por elevador cuando asoma su presencia Shampoo, con su carita de muñeca y esa piel de porcelana, acompañada de un vestido en tono verde olivo que acentuaba su menuda figura, imponente y con mirada desafiante me dedicó su desprecio. Distinto fue cuando vio a mi compañero, Mousse estaba a mi lado ignorándola por completo, ella abrió sus ojos con molestia y se paseó por delante para quedar primero en entrar al elevador. Era evidente que quería atención, pero no la mía.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador tres personas entre ellas Shampoo ingresaron primero, luego Mousse hizo un ademán de caballerosidad para que pasara primero. Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que ella estaba incómoda, mi acompañante de la nada quedó en silencio y mirando el horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos, todos bajamos en el mismo piso.

Perfecto! pensé, se viene un show o va a ver a Ranma, sorpresa fue ver que al bajar dijo:

-Mousse! ¿tienes unos minutos?- preguntó con tono suave, uno que nunca había escuchado en ella.

-Sí- contestó él sin darle mucha importancia- Akane! agregó- gracias por la compañía que estés bien-se despidió besando una de mis manos, todo frente a los ojos carmesí de la despampanante chica.

-Nos vemos, pude decir justo a tiempo pues él se marchaba a su oficina con la peli morada detrás.

Definitivamente Mousse era extraño, podía ser un hielo, pero hace un rato conversamos muy a gusto.

Oficina de Mousse...

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó la peli lila

-Hola Shampoo, ¿cómo estás? pues yo bien, gracias por preguntar! - exclamó molesto el publicista.

-Deja la ironía, desde cuando comes con esa simplona, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ella también?

-Sabes Shampoo, aveces es mejor callar que hablar idioteces.

-Me has llamado idiota!

-Tómalo como quieras! ahora podrías irte, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

-Quiero una explicación Mousse!

-Con qué derecho te atreves a pedirme explicaciones!- exclamó enfadado el chico acercándose a ella más de lo esperado.

-Pero Mousse, nosotros...

-¿Nosotros? hace seis meses te entregué algo que se supone serviría para separarlos y pues aún eres su prometida, ellos duermen juntos y tú! tú simplemente no me buscaste más, ¿te fui útil cierto? eso nada más soy.

-Es que han pasado...

-Nada Shampoo, ya déjalo así. Sé que nunca sentirás nada por mí, estás cegada por Saotome pero ese será tu fin, porque él ama a Akane y nunca te va a corresponder entonces sentirás el dolor de un amor que no siente lo mismo por ti.

-Eres hiriente! eres importante para mi Mousse, no entiendo qué hacías con ella si es mi enemiga!

-Nosotros no somos nada, y Akane solo fue gentil. Comimos algo y regresamos al trabajo, si fuese importante en tu vida no te habrías alejado.

-Tú tampoco me buscaste!

-Siempre ha sido así Shampoo! siempre he querido tu compañía pero no soy suficiente, prefieres amantes de una noche y al idiota de Saotome que jamás te ha tocado!

-Cállate!- chilló la chica con lágrimas en los ojos

-No! tú querías hablar ¿cierto? ahora dime una cosa de una maldita vez! con cuántos te has acostado para no recordar que Ranma nunca te tocará! - exclamó furioso pero no vio venir la bofetada de ella en su mejilla.

-Eres despreciable- soltó ella en un hilo de voz con lágrimas mojando su bello rostro.

-Sí lo soy! y si eso te hace sentir mejor, golpea con todas tus fuerzas, vamos desquita tu frustración conmigo, soy un asco acabo de insultarte y lo seguiré haciendo.

Mousse tomó las manos de ella y comenzó a auto infringirse golpes en el rostro botando al suelo sus gafas, mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos con fuerza intentando zafarse del agarre de este.

-Suéltame! por favor, no sigas Mousse- decía ella con desesperación

-Dime si alguno de esos imbéciles a los que te entregabas te hacía el amor como yo! seis meses sin tocarte Shampoo, cuántos más pasaron por tus sábanas! dímelo!

Ella lo vio con dolor, por primera vez Shampoo sintió como el corazón se le apretaba, veía mucha tristeza y desencanto en la mirada del oji verde, sus manos dejaron de golpearse a si mismo y la tomó por los brazos agitando a la chica para que le contestara, ambos se miraron por un momento de incómodo silencio.

-Nadie! exclamó al fin ella- no he vuelto a estar con nadie en estos seis meses- agregó deshecha y cayó al suelo de rodillas justo en el momento en que él la soltó impresionado de lo que acababa de confesar.

Mousse la vio tan quebrada en ese momento solo quería correr y tomarla entre sus brazos pero por sobre todo amarla.

-No juegues conmigo!

-No lo hago Mousse, sé que soy una mentirosa pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que no he vuelto a estar con nadie más.

-¿Entonces? para qué carajos sigues con tu plan de "prometida"

-Porque él me humilló! lo detesto, quiero que pague su desprecio, junto a esa charlatana.

-Creo que no hay nada más que hablar, vete!

-No!

-Oh sí lo harás! dijo este desafiante caminando a paso decidido hasta ella, la tomó por uno de sus brazos pero sin hacerle daño, realmente no podría, la amaba tanto o más que a su propia vida.

-Mousse! gritó ella asustada al verlo más furioso aún

-Vete Shampoo, no lo hagas más... no pudo terminar ella lo besó con tanta urgencia que sus labios se unieron como nunca antes, él quiso alejarse pero el perfume embriagante de ella y sus manos alrededor de su cuello lo hacían verdaderamente difícil.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y como dos amantes que se adoran con locura, pronto él la hizo suya en plena alfombra de su oficina, sin tapujos sin reprimir ninguno de sus deseos, una y otra vez la penetraba con fuerza disfrutando de esa calidez, del movimiento de sus pechos y de su boca devorando la de él, los jadeos de ella se escuchaban por las cuatro paredes que cubrían su vergüenza mientras él gemía de placer al sentirla suya por fin, no solo una vez sino que lo que quedaba de tarde hicieron el amor hasta quedar extasiados.

-Debo irme- dijo ella posando un delicado beso en los labios del chico que la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

-Lo sé, Shampoo...

-¿Qué?

-Te amo

Ella le sonrió y se fue dejando un alma rota que al fin despedía un amor que muy en el fondo no sería de él. Mousse había tomado una decisión y no había vuelta atrás.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que esa tarde, en esa oficina y luego de un desborde de amor y sexo sin control, algo comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de ella.

Ofinica de Akane y Toma...

-Al fin terminamos!- exclamé exhausta luego de preparar los archivos y documentos pertinentes para la gran junta de mañana.

-Sí, necesito un trago y relajarme preciosa.

-Pues solo quiero dormir

-Vaya que mal, te iba a invitar por unas copas pero no te veo animada.

-No Toma, mañana esa junta será larga y necesito descansar.

-Ok, ok no te molesto más má cherie, ve a tu casa mañana nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Salí en dirección a la oficina de Ranma, lo que mis ojos vieron fue a Shampoo salir de la oficina de Mousse, miré la hora en mi reloj y ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que la vi ir detrás de él, sospechoso ¿no? de qué tanto hablarían. Ella ni siquiera notó mi presencia, lo cual muy en el fondo agradecí.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Mi amor solo dame dos minutos y nos vamos...

-Ranma, estoy agotada que tal si la cena la dejamos para mañana

-¿Mañana? te sientes mal Akane

-No, es que llevo varios días en los informes de mañana necesito dormir.

-Oh, está bien. Pero espérame iré a dejarte a casa.

-No es necesario, si vas no te irás.

-jajaja desde cuando ese es el problema

-Que no me dejarás dormir- dije ofendida

-Eso es tu culpa mi amor- dijo robándome un beso que casi me dejó sin aliento, tanto que por un momento pensé mejor lo espero.

-¿Segura que quieres irte sola?

-Sí, te llamo cuando llegue.

-Ok, pero al menos deja llamar un taxi

-Está bien, hazlo.

Esa tarde me fui del edificio muy cansada pero por alguna razón una molestia singular apretaba el pecho.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Olvidaste algo A...

Ranma no alcanzó a decir el nombre de su amada, quien entraba por su puerta con sutileza era Shampoo.

-¿A quién esperabas?- preguntó ella con semblante decaído...

-A nadie, mejor dicho porque demonios entras así a mi oficina.

-Por favor Ranma, no te enfades. Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¿Favor? ¿ a mí?

-Sí, necesito que leas unas formas

-¿Ahora? olvídalo

-Ranma se trata de tu compañía, esto me llegó al correo y por ser accionista minoritaria pues...

-Shampoo porque no le pides ayuda a tu asesor

-Vamos, solo lee si está bien para ver si debo firmar o no.

-Que fastidio contigo, dame los papeles mañana te los traigo.

-No los tengo aquí

-Entonces para qué me buscas!

-Para que los veas en casa, están en mi apartamento.

-No iré a tu casa! no gracias.

-Bien, entonces iremos a la tuya.

No hay forma de librarme de ti ¿cierto?

-Esos papeles incluyen el bien estar de tu familia quieres que los firme sin leer!

-Maldición! ok, ok te espero en mi apartamento pero lo haremos lo más breve posible

-Tranquilo, no es mi intención estar mucho rato, sé muy bien que te desagrada mi presencia.

La chica se fue disgustada por los dichos de su prometido, pero en el fondo todo iba como lo planeaba.

19:00 hrs

"Estoy en casa, voy dormir" Akane._

"Tardaste un poco, también ya llegué. Te amo" Ranma._

"Lo sé" Akane._

"Descansa mi amor" Ranma._

"Te amo" Akane._

19:20 apartamento de Ranma...

-Bien, pero cómo pueden ser tantos papeles!

-No lo sé, creo que se juntaron dos periodos

-Ok comenzaré con esto

-¿Tienes algo de beber Ranma?

-Sí, si ve a la cocina debe haber algo en el refrigerador

-Me refiero a algo más fuerte!

-En el bar, entonces, no me interrumpas quiero terminar luego

Shampoo se acercó al bar tomó una botella de Brandi y sirvió dos tragos iguales.

-Toma- dijo ella alzando el vaso con el embriagante contenido.

-No gracias

-Vamos Ranma, es Brandi solo un trago mientras terminas el papeleo, me dices ok y me largo ¿ya?

Ranma lo pensó un poco, notó que ella no insistía ni nada de hecho hace meses que dejó de hacerlo. Shampoo dejó el vaso servido a su lado y se sentó frente a él.

Exactamente treinta minutos después...

-Bien! puedes firmarlo es solo formalismo- sentenció él

-Estupendo!

-Ahora si beberé el brandi- con sus ojos carmesí brillando más de lo normal vio como Ranma en dos tragos se tomaba todo el líquido.

-Ok, entonces lo firmo y te los dejo o se los...

-Sí, firma nada más... puedo llevarlos mañana a la oficina

-Bien- la chica dejó su firma en los papeles fue por su abrigo y directo a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Ranma.

-Te dejaré en la puerta Shampoo, se levantó pero un mareo hizo que se le moviera todo el suelo, respiró profundo y caminó con paso tembloroso hasta la puerta, sentía que sudaba en demasía por el mínimo esfuerzo, ¿qué me pasa? se preguntó.

-¿Ranma?. exclamó ella

-Estoy bien, debo recostarme un poco es cansancio- alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse a los pies de su prometida.

-Lo sé Ranma... lo sé

Una hora más tarde...(habitación de Ranma)

Shampoo había arrastrado a Ranma hasta su cama, allí lo desvistió con total calma, contempló el escultural cuerpo desnudo de su prometido, era envidiable y porque no muy deseable pero a ella ya ni eso le causaba, lo besó en los labios muy suave y dijo:

-Nunca más te burlarás de mi...

Pronto se desvistió y con una cámara grabó sugerentes posiciones entre ambos además de fotos, su plan era hacerle creer a todo mundo que su prometido había caído a sus pies y no solo eso que al fin había cedido a sus encantos, aunque eso nunca pasaría pues en el estado de Ranma y luego de que lo drogara, su mente se fue a negro en lo absoluto. Después se acostó a su lado y durmió, sin que la consciencia le molestara en nada, Ranma en todo momento inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no tenía idea de la escena con la que se encontraría al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente...

Oficina de Akane y Toma...

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-Nada, es que... no ha llegado Ranma

-Bueno, quizás se retrasó no te preocupes llegará pronto- solo asentí pero no me gustaba esa sensación, era peor que la de ayer al salir del edificio.

Sala de Juntas...

Por alguna extraña razón ya estábamos todos en la sala y Ranma no llegaba, no respondía mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, mi rostro se desfiguró cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta con muy mala cara, pero eso no fue todo, lo seguía muy de cerca Shampoo, con esa maldita sonrisa que tanto detestaba, pasó por mi lado y dejó un sobre justo en medio de mis carpetas, nadie lo notó excepto Toma quién me vio curioso por el comportamiento de la peli lila.

Lo intrigante era que no me dedicaba ninguna mirada, ni siquiera una sonrisa cómplice, ¿qué ocurría?

-Bien, buenos días disculpen mi pequeño atraso pero ya estamos todos y quiero que comencemos pronto- dijo muy rápido evitando mi contacto en todo momento.

-Antes de que comiences con esto-agregó Mousse- está en tu escritorio mi renuncia

-¿Qué?! exclamó Ranma junto a su padre y la peli lila no dejaba de mirar al oji verde.

-Sí, gracias por la oportunidad pero me voy.

-Pero por qué carajos se te ocurre hacerlo justo ahora Mousse! reclamaba Ryoga molesto

-Bueno mis motivos son personales, esperé a Ranma temprano pero como nunca apareció, así es que me retiro de la reunión.

-Maldito día! exclamó Ranma- todos lo vimos extrañados, ok esto no iba bien y no sé porque pero algo más faltaba.

-Bueno hijo mejor procedamos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y sabes que tengo asuntos que atender-agregó Genma.

-Toma por favor hagan su presentación- dijo al fin justo cuando intenté verle pero rápidamente esquivó nuevamente sus azules de mi.

Así pasaron casi dos horas de exposición, todo salió bien. Los padres de Ranma sonreían gustosos por los buenos resultados. Ranma estuvo apagado toda la reunión, Ryoga le hablaba al oído y este solo miraba el infinito, pronto todos comenzaron a retirarse, incluyendo a Shampoo que se paseó por delante pasando sus finos dedos por la espalda de mi hombre.

Toma hizo una seña para que nos fuéramos pero todo esto me tenía ya con un genio del demonio. Entonces ya quedábamos solo Ranma, Toma, Ryoga y yo.

Abrí el misterioso sobre que contenía fotos, en ellas salía Ranma desnudo en su casa, era su cama, con esa infeliz besándolo! mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, de pronto miré a Toma quién ya daba cuenta de mi reacción.

-Má cherie ¿qué sucede?- dijo preocupado al ver mi expresión, estaba paralizada, quería gritar, llorar, y correr! muy lejos. Por eso no me contestaba, por eso no fue capaz de verme a los ojos en toda la puta reunión! Toma se acercó y vio las imágenes en mis manos- Oh!Akane...

Me levanté bruscamente de mi asiento, todos los presentes me vieron extrañados, incluyendo Ranma que al fin cruzaba miradas conmigo, caminé hasta él me vio de pies a cabeza. Mi corazón dolía como nunca, pero el orgullo lo tenía quebrado y una rabia incontenible hacía mella.

-Akane... dijo apenas

-Eres un mentiroso! exclamé fuerte y ronca lanzando las fotos en su rostro- Ryoga se levantó junto con Toma que fue a tomar mi hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?! Gruñó él viendo las fotos una a una.

-¿Cómo pudiste? dije ahogada con un nudo en la garganta aguantando no quebrarme.

-Akane esto es un error!

-¿Eres tú el de las fotos?!

-Sí, pero...

-Adiós! di la vuelta pero él me detuvo de un brazo, voltee enojada y le estampé un bofetada magistral

-No me vuelvas a tocar!

-Preciosa cálmate- dijo Toma intentando sacarme de allí- vamos, acompáñame.

Lo miré con dolor pero más con desprecio, el que haya admitido que era él quien estaba en esas fotos no solo hizo una herida horrible en mi corazón también calentó la sangre de pura molestia.

Me fui de allí con el corazón partido en mil pedazos.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Estimado lector así comienza mi era de maldad (ñaka- ñaka) no es cierto, bueno solo un poco, no me odien por favor. Les dije que los haría sufrir un poco, y es el comienzo de Akane, queda algo más, aunque ya debieron notarlo. Todo iba bien, pero Shampoo quiere venganza, y si la versión de Ranma la verán en el siguiente capítulo, no se preocupen.**_

_**Voten y comenten. Gracias! y recomienden si pueden, agradecida de su compañía en este comienzo de 2020. **_

_**#quesigalasuculencia**_

_**Una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 desde Chile.**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	12. Chapter 12

Quizás...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar e información concerniente a drogas, su uso, efectos y cómo poder eliminarla del cuerpo. Además de ser un Fics con contenido Erótico. La mayoría de mis obras están catalogados para mayores de edad._ _Favor de no continuar si no es tu estilo de lectura, todos los comentarios son respetables dentro de los márgenes permitidos, recuerda que es una historia de Universo Alterno, por tanto no debe ser apegado al original, eso incluye personalidades, tomas la esencia pero juegas con ello, solo tomo los personajes para crear una historia divertida. Sin más a leer._

-Mentiroso! exclamaba a toda voz una vez llegamos a nuestra oficina

-Akane es mejor que te calmes- pedía con voz suave Toma

-No quiero!- volví a gritar golpeando el escritorio con todas mis fuerzas

-Akane! entiende es mejor que nos vamos, te llevaré a tu casa y...

-No! me largo ya no quiero estar aquí, no te preocupes por mí.

Una mezcla de rabia y dolor consumían mi alma poco a poco, cada que respiraba venía a mi mente esas imágenes, luego su rostro cuando admitió que era él. El pecho dolía como nunca sentía un ardor que quemaba como el peor de los infiernos y no era al que él me tenía acostumbrada, no, era uno que dolía como una puñalada.

Cogí mis cosas y caminé a paso decidido hasta la salida de la oficina.

-Má cherie no puedes irte sola en ese estado, la rabia te consume Akane.

-Déjame Toma, esto no te concierne. Por favor discúlpame por hoy pero no puedo continuar necesito estar sola.

-Sé muy bien que no es mi asunto, pero verte así también me afecta ¿sabes? al menos permite que te lleve a casa.

Vi sus ojos verdes suplicantes, su mano tiraba de la manga de mi blusa, mis ojos no aguantaban más dejé salir al fin una lágrima, entonces Toma me abrazó con fuerza acariciando mi cabeza, no decía nada, solo su compañía, una muy cálida.

De pronto golpearon la puerta con fuerza y eso nos sacó totalmente de nuestras ensoñaciones.

-Akane! abre por favor, necesito hablar contigo- exigía Ranma

Ambos nos miramos y solo negué, Toma comprendió se acercó hasta la manilla y abrió.

-Lo siento, ella no desea hablarte.

-¿Eso lo decides tú?!- preguntó irónico Ranma al ver que Toma era quien respondía.

-No, es ella. Podrías permitir que ella decida cuando quiera escucharte. Creo que...

-¿Creo? sal de mi camino Watanabe! es mi empresa y quiero entrar ahora! -gruñó molesto

-Dije que No! respondió decidido y fuerte mi compañero- lo miraba pidiendo que no lo dejase entrar, pero vi como Ranma empujó la puerta y entró sin más.

-Akane, ¿desde cuándo tienes guarda espalda?- exclamó haciendo ademanes

-Vamos Akane, no le hagas caso- agregó Toma cogiendo una de mis manos para que saliéramos de la oficina.

-No te atrevas! dijo Ranma con sus ojos oscuros mirando desafiante a Toma.

-Ya basta! no quiero verte, mucho menos hablar contigo! pude decir sin quebrar mi voz

-Akane debemos conversar, sé que estás molesta pero esto no puede quedar así, Watanabe lárgate ¿quieres? necesito privacidad con ella.

-No me iré sin Akane- refutó firme Toma

Entonces Ranma lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

-Te vas! porque yo lo digo

-No te tengo miedo Saotome!

-Ranma, suéltalo ya! chillé preocupada.

-Bien, ahora Akane vamos a otro lugar y... dijo tomando mi otra mano libre

-Ella no quiere ir contigo! exclamó Toma, pero Ranma molesto soltó mi mano para darle con todo el puño en la cara a mi amigo, quién cayó al piso al instante por lo brusco del golpe.

-Dije que te largues! no te entrometas Watanabe

-¿Cómo pudiste?! le grité horrorizada

-Vamos Akane, necesito que entiendas que... decía mientras me obligaba a seguir sus pasos hacia la salida, entonces sentí una mano fuerte que impidió que siguiera, me apartó tan rápido que apenas pude ver cuando Toma le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago que hizo que este se doblara, luego en esa posición lo tomó de la camisa para decirle:

-Eres una mierda Saotome! ella no quiere hablar contigo ahora y no lo hará! porque yo la sacaré de aquí ¿entiendes?

-Cállate, eso querías ¿no? una oportunidad para acercarte a ella ¿verdad? admítelo! respondió con furia para solo enfrascarse en golpes tuve que correr por ayuda pues ninguno me escuchaba, pronto todo el piso se enteró de los gritos que venían de la oficina en pleno pasillo me encontré con Ryoga que corrió a separarlos.

-Ya dejen la maldita riña! gritaba Ryoga molesto cuando al fin los separó

-Esto no era necesario- le dije a Ranma con decepción

-Akane...

-Mejor vamos ya Akane- dijo Toma, bajamos en el elevador hasta el estacionamiento subimos al carro y nos fuimos.

Oficina de Ranma...

-Pero qué mierda pretendes! cómo se te ocurre agarrarte a golpes con Watanabe ¿acaso quieres una demanda? exclamaba Ryoga eufórico por toda la oficina

-Necesitaba hablar con ella, ese entrometido no...

-Ranma céntrate! ella no quería verte, ¿cómo no te das cuenta?

-Pero...

-Amigo, sé que la amas... pero si hasta te abofeteo antes de salir de la sala de juntas ¿para qué carajos insistes?

-No la quiero perder! no lo soportaría

-Bien, deja ir por un trago... quiero que me expliques lo de las fotos.

-Está bien.

En el Apartamento de Akane...

-Mira nada más cómo quedaste- dije al ver su rostro

-No te preocupes, él tampoco debió quedar muy ileso que digamos

-No se trata de una competencia Toma, no debiste agarrarte a golpes con él, menos por mi.

-Akane, por ti daría todo! - ambos quedamos en silencio, sabía muy bien a qué se refería de alguna forma eso me hacía sentir muy mal- ya déjalo así - agregó me iré para que...

-Espera, iré por un botiquín

-No es necesario..

-Shuuuu, calla y espera aquí.

Oficina de Ranma...

-¿Ryoga? reacciona!

-Esto es una joda ¿cierto?

-¿Quieres que te golpee?

-Me acabas de decir que no recuerdas nada! ¿que lo último fue cuando la dejaste en la puerta?

-Sí, y luego...

-No puede ser que olvides algo así, si apareces encamado en las fotos!

-Es un maldito montaje! no pude acostarme con ella, solo quería que se fuera de mi casa Ryoga créeme!

-Pero es que... se ven muy reales, es decir... conmigo no debes hacerte el modesto, te la cogiste ¿cierto?

-Ok, mejor no hablemos más.

-Ranma, no te pongas así. Dime una cosa, qué te dijo ella esta mañana.

-Bueno...

Flash back...

-¿Qué es esto? ¿por qué me duele la cabeza? no me puedo mover...

-Ranma...

Esa voz, no es Akane!-abrí mis ojos y encima estaba otra mujer, sus largos cabellos sobre mi pecho y un aroma que no reconocía.

-Shampoo! pero qué haces! pero por qué! cómo llegaste ...

-Ranma cálmate, anoche me pediste que me quedara

-Eso es imposible! oh por dios cómo me duele la cabeza!

-Claro que no, lo pasamos muy bien prometido...

-Estás diciendo que...

-Sí, eso es normal nos vamos a casar además fuiste todo un caballero

-Quiero que te vistas y te largues de mi casa!

-Pero...

-Largo!

Fin de Flash Back...

-Ranma esto es extraño, no puede ser que no recuerdes, ¿acaso bebiste?

-No!... bueno, ahora que lo dices...

-Te embriagaste con ella!

-Solo fue un trago

-Vamos amigo por uno no vas a olvidar

-Ella me lo sirvió! ella me dio el trago y además ... ella también bebió

-Y todo esto sucedió ¿luego de ese trago?

-Sí, si, si! de hecho cuando terminé de beber me maree, porque me levanté para dejarla en la puerta...

-¿Y?...

-Y no recuerdo más!

-Wow! creo que te la hizo amigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú lo sabes!

-Me drogó! - el oji miel asintió con pesar al ver el rostro desencajado de su amigo quien no podía creer que Shampoo fuese capaz de semejante bajeza.

-Ranma hay que hacer algo, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo? podrido, como la mierda! tuve sexo con ella! no imaginas cuanto la desprecio más que eso ahora la detesto con todas mis fuerzas! y lo que es peor, Akane ni siquiera quiere verme!

-No sé que más decir... ¿pero y físicamente? hay que ir a un médico quizás qué porquería te dio!

-Iré ahora!

-Te acompaño!

-Gracias Ryoga

Llamada entrante... 1, 2,3...1,2,3...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mousse! dónde estás porque te fuiste!

-Es personal- respondió el chico al otro lado del teléfono

-Pero no me dijiste nada, ¿a dónde irás?- insistía la peli lila

-Lejos, adiós Shampoo y por favor no vuelvas a llamar.

-Pero... Mousse! Mousse!

Fin de la llamada...

Apartamento de Akane...

-¿Te duele? pregunté mientras limpiaba su herida

-Un poco... no sigas

-Vamos tienes roto el labio y la mejilla hinchada, traeré hielo.

-¿Hielo? pero si quieres estar sola, debí irme hace rato.

-Me siento tan culpable, por mí estás así

-Claro que no, lo golpee porque se lo merecía.

-Toma!

-¿Acaso lo defiendes, luego de todo el mal rato que te hizo pasar?

-No es eso, pero...

-Además tú le diste una cachetada antes...

-No compares!

-Es lo mismo

-Esa bofetada se la merecía por mentiroso

-Bueno, bueno ya no hablemos más de ese infeliz me revuelve el estómago!

-Ponte el hielo un momento

-Está bien, Akane... debes estar mejor mañana, ahora desahógate todo lo que quieras

-No sé si regrese

-Pero preciosa tenemos un contrato

-Me importa una mierda!

-Lo sé, pero piensa en frío ¿quieres? si no cumplimos tendrás que pagar una suma importante por abandonar el proyecto antes de tiempo.

-Y ¿tú? acabas de golpear al Gerente de la compañía, ¿vas a continuar igual?

-Por supuesto, Saotome me tiene sin cuidado. Quiero la paga y lo sabes, la necesito para mi proyecto, además si quiere despedirme que lo haga y ya!

-Bueno la diferencia es que... tengo sentimientos involucrados

-Pero eres inteligente Akane, no puede ser que por un vil engaño pierdas la oportunidad de tu vida.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil

-Pues en todo esto también tengo sentimientos involucrados, pero debo hacerlos a un lado si quiero triunfar.

-Pero Toma... quizás no puedo ser tan fría

-Claro que puedes! ¿acaso no lo fuiste conmigo hace dos años?

-Debo pensar...

-Por eso es mejor que me vaya- dijo tranquilamente dejando la bolsa con hielo sobre la mesa...

-No te vayas...

-No me mires con esos ojos, sabes que no es lo mejor.

-Pero tu compañía me hace bien...

-Y también tú a mi, pero no seas cruel conmigo... acabas de enterarte que tu amor te engaña, y no soy pañuelo de lágrimas, recuerda que también te amo.

-Lo siento...Toma

-Te espero mañana en la oficina, no me falles. Adiós Má cherie...

Centro Médico...

-Ranma! hace meses que no te veía por aquí

-Pues sí Doctor Tofu, es que...

-Tu chequeo es en tres meses más ¿estás enfermo?

-No me siento bien...

-Disculpe Doctor, mi nombre es Hibiki Ryoga soy el mejor amigo de Ranma, él está en shock aún, al parecer anoche lo drogaron, necesitamos que le haga unos análisis ¿comprende?

-Vaya eso es muy malo, entiendo ahora por qué traes esa cara, está bien llamaré a la enfermera, te haré exámenes de sangre y orina y veremos si fue una droga y cual.

-Doctor Tofu... dijo Ranma desanimado

-No te preocupes, esto es confidencial.

El día más largo de mi vida, nunca imaginé que la reunión que sería motivo de celebración terminaría así. Luego de que Toma se fuera caminé hasta la habitación y caí rendida sobre la cama, no tardé mucho en estallar en lágrimas, sentía una pena incontenible, ¿cómo pudo? si decía amarme, cuando aseguró muchas veces que nunca la tocaría. Me creí su discurso barato y eso me daba más rabia por ser tan idiota e inocente.

Un año, desde que lo vi y luego lo amé, lo amo. Pero qué puedo hacer si además está comprometido con ella!

Quizás lo mejor a veces, sea apartarse del camino. Aunque con ello te estés arrancando la vida.

Sin darme cuenta caí dormida, cuando desperté estaba atardeciendo. Pude ver esos últimos rayos de sol entrando por en medio de las cortinas, la cabeza me pesaba y sentía los parpados hinchados, levanté mi andrajoso cuerpo y caminé hasta el baño, miré mi rostro en el espejo y daba pena.

Abrí la llave y llené la tina, sumergí mi escuálido cuerpo en el agua caliente y disfruté de ese calor, sentía dolor hasta en los huesos. ¿Tanto dueles amor? hundí por completo mi cabeza y fue refrescante sentir la humedad en mi melena, su rostro venía a mi una y otra vez, sus caricias, sus te amo, sus abrazos, y todo él no me dejaba en paz.

Maldije molesta y salí de la profundidad para secarme, una pijama cómoda y quizás una botella de... no puedo! y ¿mañana, qué hago con Toma? entré a la cama y me deslicé bajo las sábanas, cerré los ojos y de nuevo él! esta vez era su aroma. Sí estaba todo impregnado de ese maldito perfume que amo. Tomé el celular y pude ver al menos diez llamadas pérdidas de Ranma.

¿Qué se ha creído? es un descarado! pensé. Siempre supe que sería difícil lo nuestro por su compromiso, pero quise darle una oportunidad. Error! No quiero verlo nunca más! sentencié antes de dormir y no probar ni una gota de la botella de whisky que dejé en la mesita de noche.

Centro médico...

-_Escopolamina! _pero qué mierda es eso! exclamó Ranma cuando el doctor Tofu le dijo la droga que aún estaba en su sistema.

-Cálmate Ranma, deja que el galeno nos explique- agregó Ryoga ansioso pero dando su apoyo con gesto en el hombro a su amigo.

-La escopolamina es un alcaloide es decir que genera efectos fisiológicos, se encuentra en diferentes plantas como el beleño, la mandrágora o la brugmansia. Utilizada en muy pequeñas dosis desde hace años por la medicina clásica, esta droga se ha empleado para tratar trastornos referidos al sistema nervioso central, por su fuerte acción sedante. Al ser la escopolamina un alcaloide que se absorbe rápidamente en el tracto gastrointestinal, esta droga puede ser suministrada a través de toda clase de bebidas y comidas- Definió muy bien el Doctor Tofu

-Entonces ella, echó esta droga en el trago que bebí anoche!

-Lo más probable Ranma pues verás, al ingresar en el organismo de la víctima, tan sólo hacen falta unos minutos para que la persona se vuelva totalmente vulnerable y con su voluntad anulada.

-Eso explica que hayas quedado inconsciente entonces! exclamó alterado Ryoga

-No puedo creerlo, es que no entiendo cómo fue capaz!

-Ranma, no sé muy bien quién te hizo esto pero debe haber tenido la intención de dañarte esto es un delito y es penado. Tienes los exámenes debes hacer una denuncia! dijo muy riguroso el galeno además agregó: quien se encuentra bajo los efectos de la escopolamina se vuelve un ser plenamente manipulable y sumiso. Además cuenta con la ventaja de la pérdida de memoria que produce, lo cual deja en la victima unas lagunas mentales que le impiden saber lo que sucedió y, mucho menos, quién fue el que la suministró.

-No recuerdo nada! por más que lo intento, es muy frustrante!

-Bueno Ranma el principal efecto es que la persona drogada no recuerda lo que realmente hizo mientras estaba en ese estado, en cuestión de minutos perderías la voluntad con la dosis que te suministraron.

-Doctor ¿hay algo que pueda tomar mi amigo para eliminar esa porquería de su sistema? preguntó Ryoga preocupado

-Pues verás el máximo efecto se alcanza durante las primera horas y luego cede poco a poco, dependiendo de la dosis que demora varios días en eliminarse. Por lo visto en el análisis utilizaron una dosis no menor, aún la posees en tu cuerpo, te recetaré vitamina C, eso ayudará a que elimines todo por la orina.

-Está bien, muchas gracias Dr Tofu.

Apartamento de Ranma...

-Ranma di alguna cosa, desde que salimos de la consulta no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Es que... no...

-Lo sé, pero esto hay que aclararlo. Deberás enfrentar a Shampoo por lo que hizo y tienes pruebas para hacerlo.

-¿Y si lo niega?

-Pues peor para ella, sé que esto no es la mejor forma pero mira esto como tu boleto para que al fin te deje en paz!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ranma piensa, cuando le digas lo que hizo y le muestres los análisis no podrá negarse, te sacas el compromiso de encima pero con papeles de por medio, sino lo hace la denuncias por su acción tan vil.

-Vaya no lo había pensado así, es que no entiendo como pudo caer tan bajo. Aunque no es solo eso lo que me tiene preocupado, Akane me detesta!

-Bueno amigo piensa bien las cosas, creo que lo primero es que le pidas una explicación a tu "prometida" una vez lo hagas podrás ir con Akane y contarle todo lo que sucedió.

-Sí, si, tienes razón... ella debe creerme yo la amo, yo nunca habría tocado a Shampoo en mis cabales, ella lo comprenderá ¿cierto?

-Debería! ahora tengo que irme. Dejamos la empresa botada después de todo este escándalo, se nos fue el día pero iré por unos documentos que necesito revisar.

-Ryoga muchas gracias

-Para eso son los amigos, harías lo mismo por mi

-Por supuesto!

-Ok, te veo mañana en la oficina, ahora intenta descansar.

-Adiós

Al día siguiente... (Apartamento de Ranma)

Me sentía más tranquilo aunque el coraje con esa mujer era latente, luego de llamarla a primera hora de la mañana ni siquiera chistó en venir. La enfrentaría aquí, no en la oficina. Ya era suficiente con el escándalo de ayer, miraba la hora y eran las 07:00 am cuando al fin sonó el timbre de mi puerta.

-Buenos días prometido!

-Pasa por favor- al verla solo sentí un asco profundo quería echarla de mi casa pero tenía que sanear el tema pronto.

-Tu llamada fue algo inesperada, pero en qué te puedo servir- dijo ella coquetamente

-Pues necesito una explicación! ayer Akane tenía unas fotos en las cuales tú y yo salíamos teniendo sexo en mi cama! dime una cosa Shampoo ¿cómo es que eso sucedió?

-Bueno, las fotos... fueron un regalo de mi parte para tu simplona telefonista! lo demás... bien que lo disfrutaste en su momento Ranma, no entiendo tu molestia.

-No recuerdo haberte tocado nunca! y esas fotos son un montaje tuyo ¿cierto?

-Claro que no! tú me rogaste anoche que no me fuera, ¿cómo puedes olvidar eso?- insistía sin vergüenza

-Eres una mentirosa! grité tan fuerte que ella pegó un salto de susto

-No es necesario que alces la voz, ¿desde cuando te haces el desentendido con las mujeres que llevas a la cama?

-No puedo creer tu nivel de hipocresía! ¿sabes qué es esto? -pregunté alzando el sobre con mis análisis.

-No tengo idea, ya es hora de irme prometido tengo...

-¿A dónde crees que vas? - refuté tomándola por uno de sus brazos- lee su contenido! exclamé furioso, ella abrió sus ojos carmesí e hizo tal y como le pedí, a medida que leía sus facciones cambiaron de súbito, palideció y noté como su respiración se aceleraba por los nervios.

-¿Para qué quiero esto? no entiendo nada!

-¿Lo seguirás negando?! eres una cínica ¿sabes?

-Deja de insultarme! yo no te obligué a tener sexo.

-Pero me drogaste! fue la única forma de que te tocara ¿cierto? por que en mis cinco sentidos jamás te hubiese tocado nada! me das asco! eres una pobre mujer que detesto con todas mis fuerzas y vas a pagar por eso!

-¿De qué hablas? eso no dice nada, eso solo dice que tienes una droga en la sangre ¿quién te va a creer?

-Entonces ahora lo admites!

-No he dicho nada

-Irás a la cárcel! por drogarme y por todo lo demás!

-Haz lo que quieras! mis abogados son los mejores, sabes que soy muy rica! jamás pisaré ese basurero, y tú y la maldita esa no podrán estar juntos porque serás mi esposo!

-Eso jamás! menos después de todo esto! solo quedan meses Shampoo, meses! te pagaré la deuda de mi padre y saldrás de mi vida para siempre! no quiero verte nunca más! es más evita verme, evita que nos topemos en el edificio porque si osas hablarme te trataré como la peor basura, lo que eres!

-No puedes hacer eso! nos vamos a casar y no creo que esa mujer quiera estar contigo luego de habernos visto tan acaramelados esa anoche

-Cállate! ni siquiera la menciones, no te atrevas a hacerle daño porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-No puedo creerlo, cuando tu padre se entere de que...

-No te preocupes, yo mismo les contaré a mis padres lo que hiciste, ya veremos si te seguirán apoyando.

-Escucha bien Ranma! esto no es el final serás mi esposo, y nada ni nadie lo evitará. En cuanto al pago de la deuda, mis abogados se comunicarán contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? aunque no reconozcas que me drogaste te voy a denunciar no lo olvides, me interesa una mierda el escándalo mediático y tu empresa.

-Pues hazlo! pero nos hundimos los dos querido, porque todo lo que conlleve esa denuncia te afectará, oh si, Recony Company será el hazme reír cuando piensen que una chica como yo, "drogó" a su prometido para tener sexo.

-Vaya... hasta que al fin veo a la verdadera Shampoo! eres una bruja maldita!

-Lo soy! ahora si no me necesitas más, tengo un negocio que resolver. Adiós prometido- dijo con tono de burla antes de salir.

Oficina de Toma y Akane...

-Sabía que llegarías!-exclamó Toma al verme entrar a la oficina, se acercó hasta rodearme con sus brazos... ¿cómo te sientes?- agregó con voz suave.

-No lo sé, estoy aquí por ti. Mi cuerpo está presente pero mi mente aún no asimila todo.

-Lo imagino, debes darte tiempo. Pero ahora mejor nos distraemos trabajando

-Tienes razón

-Akane... discúlpame si ayer fui algo duro, pero el que estés aquí no solo es por mi, también es por tu futuro preciosa.

-No Toma no lo fuiste, es más agradezco su sinceridad.

-Entonces... ¿todo bien?

-Por supuesto que si, nada ha cambiado.

Ambos sonreímos cómplices y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Oficina de Ranma...

-¿Cómo que no reconoció nada y que te desafió?! exclamaba Ryoga con brazos en el aire molesto por lo que Ranma le contaba acerca de Shampoo.

-Como lo oíste, ella me espera con sus abogados!

-Esto no me gusta Ranma, esa mujer es una perra!

-Tú lo has dicho! nunca admitió su acción, fue muy cínica.

-¿Qué carajos vas a hacer ahora?

-Por lo pronto le contaré a mis padres lo ocurrido, pero también necesito acercarme a Akane

-Ranma es mejor que te asesores bien con el asunto de la demanda, esa mujer es de armas tomar, no confíes!

-Sí!

De pronto llamaron a la puerta...

-Jefe, la señorita Akane llegó hace diez minutos a su oficina, ¿desea que la llame?

-No, pero gracias. Por favor avíseme inmediatamente si la ve salir hacia el elevador

-A su orden jefe.

Ryoga enarcó una de sus cejas y dijo:

-¿Qué pretendes ahora semental?

-Necesito verla! y en su oficina no podré con el idiota de Watanabe encima! le haré una emboscada.

-jajaja espero funcione, pero no más escándalos!

-Ya cállate pareces mi padre!

-Pues a veces debo controlar tus idioteces!

13:30 hrs ...

-Ok Toma sabes que no soporto estar todo el día en el encierro, iré por aire fresco ya regreso.

-Mejor te acompaño

-No, estaré bien. Dudo que lo vea, ni siquiera he visto asomar sus narices por los pasillos.

-Bueno quizás la golpiza de ayer lo hizo recapacitar

-jajaja puede ser...

-Al fin te saco un sonrisa má cherie

-Es cierto, ya vuelvo ¿vale?

-Está bien, cuídate

Toma se preocupa demasiado pensé, hacía algo de calor así es que dejé el abrigo en la oficina, caminé con soltura hasta el elevador bajo la atenta mirada de los empleados, de seguro escucharon el altercado de ayer, que horror!

Esperé pacientemente hasta que al fin llegó, nadie más estaba conmigo esperando por lo que entré con total tranquilidad, como nunca iba vacío, di dos pasos dentro cuando una fragancia que conocía muy bien invadió mis sentidos, sus brazos me envolvieron con fuerza por detrás no dejándome escapatoria. Sentí su boca tan cerca de mi nuca que el calor de su aliento pegando contra mi piel hizo que mis piernas temblaran, ¿porqué tiene ese poder?

Tan pronto como pude intenté removerme de su agarre pero fue un completo fracaso.

-Ranma suéltame! no es gracioso.

-No quiero, no puedo- susurró

-Sabes muy bien que no quiero verte, lo nuestro se acabó!

-Eso no es posible, no puedes decidir tan fácil, ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?

-No, pero quiero que dejes de insistir!

-Mi amor- dijo volteando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a sus ojos- sabes bien que te amo con locura, necesito que me des una oportunidad, explicarte bien lo que viste.

-No quiero saber como te encamaste con esa bruja!

-Yo no lo hice por voluntad! dijo alzando su voz, luego miró el suelo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y agregó- ella, me drogó

-¿Qué? es una joda!

-No lo es, tengo pruebas. Ayer no me sentía bien, los análisis arrojaron droga en mi sangre- dijo firme mostrando el papel con el resultado, que sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón. Lo observé detenidamente un minuto.

-¿Entonces? ¿las fotos? tuviste sexo con ella Ranma yo no puedo olvidar esas imágenes en mi cabeza!

-Es un montaje de ella, aunque no estoy seguro de que intimamos pues no recuerdo nada, pero siendo consciente jamás podría tocarla, menos tener sexo con ella, Akane créeme te amo, no puedo tenerte lejos, tú llegaste a mi vida a cambiarlo todo, tenía una rutina vacía y sin sentido tan superflua como esa mujer, llenaste mi corazón de amor y de sueños, eres la mujer de mi vida con la única que quiero ser feliz, la única con la que me siento libre de las ataduras impuestas desde niño, la única que me ama por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo- dijo con mucha sinceridad, sus ojos se hundieron en los míos y sus labios no dudaron en buscarme, nuestras bocas se anhelaban y disfrutaban de su cercanía, cómo extrañaba sus besos! sentí como poco a poco fue arrinconando mi cuerpo hasta la esquina del elevador sus manos sujetaban mi espalda pero después mi rostro para cortar con el encantador encuentro de nuestras lenguas, quería parar pero el deseo podía más, solo fue un día maldita sea, cómo era posible que lo extrañara tanto!

-Ran...ma- pude decir entre besos y jadeos pues sus caricias quemaban y me elevaban a otra dimensión...

-Sé que me amas, tu cuerpo me lo dice- dijo abriendo un poco la blusa para clavar sus dientes en uno de mis hombros, gemí por su acto tan brusco pero lleno de pasión- dime que no te irás de mi lado, dime que me amas Akane... pedía con fervor.

-Te amo, no me siento bien con todo esto. No quiero estar así, ni mucho menos alejarme pero siento que cada paso que damos, ella estará arruinando lo poco que podamos construir. Lo que hizo es horrible!

-Lo sé, aún no me recupero del todo de aquello. Pero no me alejes de tu vida, no lo soportaría! exclamó con ansias y solo negué con mis ojos perdida en él, perdida en sus brazos, pérdida en su amor.

Luego su lengua saboreó mi nívea piel desde el hombro recién mordido subiendo por el cuello lentamente causando palpitaciones sin control en mi centro para terminar con sus húmedos labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, mis manos no tardaron en reaccionar y acariciaba su pecho que ardía como nunca a través de la elegante tela de su fina camisa, pronto enredé su corbata entre mis dedos y lo separé un poco causando en su rostro algo de desconcierto, nos miramos sin reservas simplemente me hacía el amor de solo verme entonces lo acerqué hasta mi para morder su cuello justo en el borde de la camisa, se quejó un poco pero sus manos presionaban con fuerza mi trasero.

-¿Recuerdas?... dijo entre jadeos

-¿Qué? exclamé a penas mientras sentía sus dedos correrme la braga, no sé en que momento pero entre el calor y el deseo, toda su virilidad entró en mi sin tapujos provocando un gemido fuerte y sonoro dentro del elevador... se quedó allí dos segundos solo para decirme que...

-Te haría mía en cada rincón de este puto edificio!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par no acababa de reponerme por su embestida cuando comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza una y otra vez en un delicioso vaivén de nunca acabar, mi blusa a medio abrir mostraba el bonito brasier que había escogido esta mañana de color melocotón, con la bravura de los movimientos ambos pechos salieron de su encierro y sus labios hacían posesión de mis rosados pezones que a cada contacto endurecían más y más, no sé cómo ni cuando pero el elevador se detuvo en el estacionamiento, abrió sus puertas de par en par solo para mostrar cómo nos amábamos sin miramientos. 

_**Continuará...**_

_**Mis queridos lectores ¿cómo están? pensaron que este capítulo de alto impacto los dejaría sin la tan anhelada SUCULENCIA! Pues claro que no, soy malvada pero aún queda un grado de bien en mi kokoro jajaja. Bien, fue un capítulo de mucha información salió algo largo pero quería dejarlos con todas sus dudas respondidas como corresponde. **_

_**Shampoo es un bitch! sí, no le importa nada y como tiene los yenes pues hace lo que quiere! pero la fiesta se le vendrá abajo cuando se entere de que será mami. (Aristas por resolver con ese tema pues no sé si llegará a puerto)**_

_**Por otro lado nuestro amado trenzudo quedó impactado al enterarse de que lo drogaron, y ¿quién no? la información de la droga citada en este fics es verídica, es muy común y la utilizan sobre todo para abusar de sus víctimas. Es horrible pero es una realidad.**_

_**Toma es un amor... sí lo amo. Bueno creo que conforme desarrollo su personaje más me gusta y a quien ¿no? Tan comprensivo y directo, pero no es el indicado para Akane. **_

_**En fin espero les haya gustado, por favor comenten, voten y recomienden si es posible con otros fans. Para que la suculencia llegue a más público. **_

_**Saludos desde Chile, una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 **_

_**#Quesigalasuclencia **_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	13. Chapter 13

Verdades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans. **

_Recordar que este fics está con la etiqueta *MAYOR DE EDAD* su contenido es explícito, erótico, no apto para menores._

Luego de nuestro furtivo pero apasionado encuentro en el elevador, han pasado exactamente tres meses, ¿quieren saber qué sucedió? pues muchas cosas, pero lo primero fue que los padres de Ranma se enteraron de la artimaña de Shampoo, la reacción de Nodoka fue el de una madre furiosa protegiendo a su cachorro.

_Flash back... (Casa de los Saotome)_

-No creo que sea buena idea que te acompañe- dije en el carro justo a las afueras de la casa de mis "suegros"

-Es necesario, es hora de poner los puntos sobre las is, y de una buena vez que se saquen la venda de los ojos con esa mujer!

-Pero tu padre me detesta! créeme que no estoy de humor para recibir insultos

-No lo permitiré, no más Akane es una promesa- dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

-Está bien, vamos!

*Minutos después en el salón principal...

-Hijo mío que alegría que vengas a casa- saludó Nodoka besando ambas mejillas de su retoño, ternura en su máxima expresión

-Vamos madre- dijo algo incómodo Ranma- no he venido solo

-A ¿no?

-No, vine con mi novia! sentenció con tanta seguridad que mi ojos se abrieron incrédulos! dijo ¿novia? pero si ni siquiera lo hemos hablado, hasta ahora nuestra relación no tenia título, aunque suene lindo no esperaba que le soltara semejante noticia a su madre teniendo en cuenta que está "comprometido"

-Novia, hijo pero...

-Necesito hablar, y mi ¿papá?

-Iré a buscarlo está en el estudio revisando papeles...

-Ok, los espero-dijo más seguro aún

-Pero Ranma cómo le dices eso a tu madre! además no tenía idea de que éramos novios- dije reclamando

-Mi amor desde hoy lo somos, solo deja hablar con mis padres y luego te haré una petición formal ¿vale?

En ese momento entraron al salón mis ahora "suegros"

-Ranma, me da mucho gusto que nos visites pero traer a esa mujer a la casa de tus padres me parece de muy mal gusto- arremetió Genma

-Papá basta! quiero que me escuches, Akane y yo somos formalmente novios es por eso y algo más que le he pedido que me acompañe.

-Esto es una broma! hijo no le hagas esto a tu padre ya no soy tan joven como antes- dijo sentándose en un enorme sillón de cuero negro.

-Genma basta, no ves la seriedad de las palabras de tu hijo, Ranma vino por algo importante y tu sales con tu dramatismo! refutó molesta dedicándole una mirada casi asesina a su esposo.

-Mamá gracias

-Akane, disculpa a mi marido y también a mi, pues la noticia de su noviazgo nos toma por sorpresa, y es complicado porque bien sabes que mi hijo tiene un compromiso previo agregó con seriedad.

-Lo sé, estoy muy al tanto del contrato que tienen con esa mujer, pero Ranma y yo nos amamos, y es por eso que he trabajado por meses junto a mi compañero y amigo, para que puedan saldar la deuda.

-Por Kami! exclamaba Genma- ahora qué haremos con Shampoo! ¿me quieres decir hijo?

-Pues ese compromiso ya valió una mierda! exclamó mi novio

-Ranma! no hables así delante de tu madre- reprendió Genma

-Papá esa mal nacida me drogó! dijo al fin

-Qué! resonó fuerte y claro por todo el salón las voces a la par de los progenitores

-Lo que escucharon, tengo pruebas! esa mujer puso droga en un trago hace un par de días, estuvo en mi casa porque necesitaba que revisara unos documentos concernientes a la empresa, fui muy imbécil! bebí lo que me sirvió no recuerdo nada! por eso llegué tarde a la junta ese día, todo eso provocó un enorme problema con Akane, porque... ella sacó fotos de ambos en mi habitación muy indecorosas.

-Hijo ¿cómo estás, cómo pudo, por qué recién nos dices esto? preguntaba Nodoka abrazando a su hijo, mientras que Genma estaba de una pieza su piel se puso pálida y no reaccionaba.

-Lo siento madre, no quise preocuparte pero esto ya traspasó todos los límites! Akane por favor le pasas a mi papá el análisis- solo asentí

La verdad era que fue muy triste ver la expresión de preocupación de ambos sobre su hijo, sobre la situación, Genma ni siquiera me miró solo recibió el papel y lo leyó con completa calma, pude ver sus ojos de horror con cada línea que veía. Mientras Nodoka lloraba de impotencia, reprochándose todo! el compromiso obligado, la felicidad de su hijo y por sobre todo su seguridad.

Luego de unos minutos que se hicieron eternos de silencio en el que solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Nodoka, el patriarca de la familia habló.

-Bien! esa mujer pagará por lo sucedido, nadie se mete con un Saotome! menos con mi hijo

Todos quedamos estupefactos al ver la cara de convicción y decisión de Genma.

-Papá eso no servirá, ¿crees que no la enfrenté? le dije que la demandaría por sus acciones, sabes qué me dijo la muy cínica! primero nunca lo aceptó, luego dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera total ella tiene un staff de abogados para desmentir mis acusaciones! y aunque sé que fue ella, no tengo pruebas ni testigos que la hayan visto drogarme! solo el análisis que demuestra la droga que utilizó.

-No lo puedo creer! es una arpía! pero esto no quedará así, esa mujer me va a escuchar, nadie le hace daño a mi familia y no paga por ello! exclamó Nodoka que de súbito dejó las lágrimas para salir en defensa de su hijo.

-Madre no vale la pena, lo único que quiero es pagarle la deuda y luego de ello nos olvidamos de esa mujer tan despreciable!

-Eso lo veremos hijo, tengo muy buenos amigos en un buffett de abogados muy respetable, me deben unos favores.

-Pudo ser más grave! jugó con tu vida Ranma! aunque por el momento dejemos las cosas así, esa mujer sabrá quién soy! sentenció Nodoka tan fría que los tres quedamos en silencio por su decisión.

Fin Flash Back...

Y así fue como dimos el primer paso, los padres de Ranma se mostraron muy comprensivos con la situación y qué hablar de Genma que de un momento a otro le tomó un rechazo férreo a Shampoo, solo las amistades más cercanas saben de que nuestra relación se formalizó. Por alguna razón la bruja esa no se acercó en estos tres meses más por la oficina, creo que sabe muy bien lo que le espera, pero hoy tenemos junta administrativa y ella por ser accionista minoritaria siempre participa de las reuniones, no tenemos idea de si estará presente, por otro lado Toma está enfocado en el trabajo, y claro que le conté lo de nuestro noviazgo, finlmente se enteraría, noté la distancia que formó entre ambos, una especie de barrera invisible que solo se limita a hablar de trabajo. Eso duele un poco, aprecio su compañía y su amistad pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, sé muy bien que está sufriendo. No lo dice, pero con su comportamiento aunque muy sutil quiso alejarse de mí. No he tocado el tema ni creo lo haré, respeto sus sentimientos, un amor no correspondido es difícil.

Algo que llamó un poco mi atención fue la tarjeta con el contacto de Mousse que me dejó la secretaria, solo pidió que la guardara. Aún no entiendo el actuar de ese hombre, quizás su ida se deba a ese amor no correspondido, pero hoy antes de salir de apartamento un mensaje proveniente de su número me sorprendió.

"Hola Tendo Akane, he vuelto a la ciudad. Necesito hablar algo contigo, espero puedas darme espacio en tu apretada agenda" Mousse._

Ahora la reacción de mi novio cuando le conté...

-Qué! pero ¿por qué quiere hablar contigo?

-No tengo idea, creo que lo llamaré

-¿Desde cuando son amigos? dijo enarcando una de sus cejas, luego frunció el ceño molesto

-No lo somos, pero fue muy agradable conmigo. No le veo lo malo, solo quiere hablar.

-No me gusta, desconfío de todos!

-Ya deja los celos estúpidos, acompáñame y vemos qué quiere Mousse

-Bueno, si tu quieres...

Solo me quedó reír de la expresión de niño mal criado que puso luego de que le dijera que me acompañara.

Oficina de Akane y Toma...

-¿Y entonces lo citarás? preguntó Toma cundo le comenté lo de Mousse

-Creo que sí, me da cierta curiosidad

-Ese tipo nunca me agradó, era algo misterioso, extraño por decirlo menos

-Sabes eso es verdad, pero tuve la oportunidad de conversar con él y fue muy agradable

-Bien má cherie, si tú lo dices... pero recuerda no confíes en demasía las apariencias engañan.

Con eso último quedé pensando, realmente no conocía a Mousse, tal y como dijo Toma era un tipo muy misterioso, mientras disfrutaba mi capuccino vainilla recordé el comportamiento extraño de Shampoo ese día que almorcé con el publicista, ella lo devoraba con la mirada y era una mezcla de enojo e indignación, ¿podría ser que ellos?... entonces mi compañero interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Akane! preciosa vamos a la sala de juntas, que fastidio hacerla justo a la hora de almuerzo-agregó molesto Toma

-Sí, creo que adaptaron el horario por la susodicha

-No entiendo tanta consideración con esa tipa, después de todo lo que me contaste, yo no la recibo jamás!

-Lo sé, pero ella es parte de los accionistas. Es todo un tema pero mejor vamos para que terminemos todo este embrollo lo antes posible, podríamos almorzar juntos ¿que te parece?

-No lo creo

-Pero por..

-Sabes muy bien por qué... apenas tolero a tu novio má cherie menos comería con él y desde que formalizaste no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

-Oh Toma, puedo hablar con él. Podemos comer solo los dos.

-No te esfuerces Akane, ya queda solo tres meses más y la posibilidad de que volvamos a coincidir la veo nula.

-¿A qué te refieres?

En ese momento irrumpió la secretaria para que nos apresuráramos, solo me dedicó una sonrisa con sus labios pero sus ojos no expresaban más que tristeza. Caminé junto a él sumida en lo que dijo hasta que llegamos a la sala de juntas.

*Sala de Juntas...

-Akane, Watanabe, al fin! ¿por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó mi novio exigente

-Estábamos platicando cosas importantes- respondió escueto Toma mientras ambos tomábamos nuestros asientos.

Detrás llegaban mis suegros, también Ukío de RRHH y el nuevo publicista Yu.

-Hijo ¿estamos todos? habló Genma

-Solo falta...

Ahí entraba ella, con aires de diva y sus lentes oscuros no miró a nadie y se fue directo a su asiento. Pude ver como Nodoka se removía en su asiento y a su esposo intentando calmarla. Por otra parte Ranma la miraba con profundo desprecio y que hablar de mi.

-¿Podemos comenzar? tengo muchas cosas pendientes- exigió atrevida

Entonces todos saltamos en nuestros asientos al sentir un estruendo sobre la mesa, era Nodoka que acababa de quebrar un vaso azotándole contra la misma mesa.

-Mamá! exclamó Ranma contrariado

-Escucha bien mujercita! no eres bien recibida en esta sala de juntas! si estás allí es por mero formalismo, limítate a guardar silencio si no quieres que te calle con mis propias manos! exclamó furibunda Nodoka asesinándola con la mirada. Ella no respondió y se hizo la desentendida.

-Wow tensión en su máxima expresión- susurró Toma en mi oído

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos que tal si comenzamos ¿eh Ranma? hablo Ryoga en un sutil pero triste intento de calmar los ánimos.

Dos horas y media después al fin dábamos por terminada la penúltima reunión del año, los número eran magníficos, al menos Genma se mostró contento de ver lo bien que íbamos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, ella se veía con un brillo peculiar, el largo kimono floral que usaba tapaba demasiado su escultural cuerpo, ¿qué ocultas? pensé.

Genma, Ukío, Ryoga, Yu y Toma se marcharon pronto. Pero ella quedó muy sentada viendo el informe que junto a mi amigo habíamos redactado para la junta.

Ranma solo quería que se largara pero entonces no vimos cuando Nodoka se le acercó y de un solo jalón la dio vuelta en la silla para que quedara de frente mirándola. Corrimos a su encuentro, en cualquier momento mi ahora suegra la mataría!

-¿Qué quieres Nodoka? increpó Shampoo desafiante

-Señora Saotome para ti arpía! corrigió levantándola del brazo izquierdo

-Me sueltas ahora! exclamó ofendida

-¿Y sino qué? ¿nos vas a drogar a todos como lo hiciste con mi hijo? ¿o enviarás a vándalos a que me den una golpiza? no me sorprendería ya que trato con una criminal sin escrúpulos!

Ella abrió sus ojos carmesí llenos de odio.

-Mamá no vale la pena, ya deja que se vaya de una vez, no la soporto! dijo Ranma molesto

-Sí lo sé hijo, solo déjame decirle unas cosas a esa mujer. Son tres meses en los que se ha escondido como una vil rata! ni te imaginas todo lo que quiero decirle, menos hacerle por atreverse a hacerte daño.

-No sé de qué me hablas! y quiero que me sueltes- pidió con tono bajo

-Está bien, quizás solo gasto saliva pero necesito que sepas que en cuanto mi hijo pague la deuda total, osea en tres meses más! te haré la vida imposible, crees que por ser una niña rica tienes mucho ¿poder? pues baja de tu nube, por que mi apellido, mi alcurnia, y el honor de mi familia nadie! menos una criminal como tú podrán menoscabar nuestra honra!

-Haz lo que quieras! no tienes pruebas, no puedes culparme por algo que no hice- refutó ella con un cinismo sin igual, la sangre me hervía por dentro escucharla hablar como si nada le importase era lo peor!

-Sabes Shampoo- no pude evitarlo tuve que meterme en la conversación, ella dirigió su atención sobre mí- en un principio te consideré grandiosa, tus bienes, exitosa y hermosa, muchas veces pensé no hay un gramo de comparación entre tu y yo, ahora lo tengo muy claro, eres despreciable y malvada, pasaste de ser un fastidio a ser la más odiada por la familia Saotome, pero seguir negando lo evidente es demasiado!

-Tú que sabes de la noche de amor que tuve con él! es un hipócrita que dice no recordar porque es lo más fácil, pero no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente Ranma!

-Shampoo lárgate ahora! gruñó Ranma furioso

-¿Y tú?, dijo apuntándome con su dedo de muñeca- no sabes lo que te espera dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no me hice esperar más y de una sola vez la abofetee con tanta fuerza que quedó sentada nuevamente.

-No me amenaces mal nacida! Nodoka sujetó mis brazos para que no le cayera encima a golpes

-Ranma se puso en frente para que no siguiera con mi arremetida, entonces ella se levantó y se descubrió un poco el frontis de su cuerpo, la blusa de satín color malva que traía puesta mostraba un insipiente vientre abultado, mis ojos vieron con horror y Ranma lo notó, también Nodoka quien me soltó llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

-Qué! ¿qué sucede? dijo asustado al vernos, volteó y la vio

-Así es querido, seremos padres! dijo con aires de grandeza acariciando su insipiente vientre

Lo último que vi fue el rostro de Nodoka intentando que le respondiera algo que no podía oír, mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo desmayada.

-Eso no puede ser posible! escuchaba gritos y maldiciones estruendosamente, dolía la cabeza y los oídos zumbaban como nunca, pero podía distinguir voces y esa era de Ranma!

-¿Acaso dudas de mi embarazo? pero qué más puedo esperar de ti, si hasta niegas haberme hecho el amor- respondía Shampoo

-Sé muy bien que te acuestas con cualquiera! ese hijo puede ser de otro hombre! respondía Ranma

Sentía las manos tibias y suaves acariciar mi cabeza, comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente y vi el rostro de Nodoka asustada aliviarse al verme.

-Al fin Akane, tranquila no te muevas ya llamé por ayuda-dijo con voz maternal

-Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora! gritaba Ranma tan enojado que que nunca creí verlo así

-Me iré pero sabrás de mi querido, tendrás que hacerte cargo de esto porque es nuestro! y no olvides la boda, no descartes que aún estamos comprometidos.

-Sal de aquí! esta vez fue Nodoka quien se levantó dejándome en el suelo- si no fuera porque llevas a un ser indefenso dentro te saco con mis propias manos!

-Mamá cálmate, no sirve de nada que tú también te alteres.

Por todo lo ocurrido sentía el cuerpo mullido, unas lágrimas salían y resbalaban por mis ojos y lo único que pensaba era en el embarazo de ella. A tan solo minutos de que ella se fuese llegaron Ryoga con el para-médico del edificio, me ayudaron a incorporarme y sobre un largo sillón de la sala de juntas pudo tomar la presión y revisar mis signos, el ambiente era tenso aún después de su ausencia.

La recomendación fue que visitara a mi doctor prontamente, mi presión había bajado y por ello el desmayo, aunque creo que fue de pura impresión.

Escuchaba el murmullo de todos, por momentos me sentía sumamente irritada y cansada, me levanté sin más bajo la atenta mirada de todos y salí en dirección a mi oficina, Toma no estaba por lo que no sabía lo sucedido. Cuando entré él estaba leyendo papeles, miró sobre el filo de la hoja y notó mi expresión desencajada.

-Akane ¿te sientes mal? preguntó caminando a mi encuentro, no alcancé a contestar pues Ranma tomó de mi brazo y me aferró a él antes de que Toma pudiese hacer algo.

-Déjanos Watanabe, ella es mi responsabilidad.

-Má cherie ¿deseas que te deje con él? peguntó cruzando miradas conmigo, no tuve que contestar él se fue casi de inmediato.

En el elevador...

-Maldito seas Saotome! solo la haces sufrir- exclamó Toma furioso al ver a su amada triste en los brazos de otro

De pronto se abrieron las puertas y subió Shampoo, el moreno oji verde quedando impresionado al verla evidentemente embarazada solo bastó sumar dos más dos para concluir el rostro de amargura de Akane.

-Pero si eres el economista, el amiguito de la simplona esa ¿no? dijo ella con burla

-¿Disculpa? creo nunca haber cruzado palabra contigo

-Por favor, sabes bien quien soy...

-Puede ser, pero no me interesan las cualquieras!

-Pero que grosero!

-¿Grosero yo? sincero más bien, y ahora estás en dulce espera pero que dichosa debes de estar, dime una cosa, ¿ya sabes quién es el papá de tu bebé? porque podemos hacer una rifa y elegir al más idóneo ¿no crees?

-Que te has creído! exclamó la peli lila intentando abofetear a Toma pero él la detuvo con su mano en el acto.

-Ya dejaste tu ponzoña allá arriba ¿no? sabes aunque ese bebé fuese de Saotome, creo que tengo un mejor nombre en mente, que tal ¿Mousse?

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par impactada al verse descubierta por un tipo que nunca trató.

-No sé de qué hablas!

-Sabes muy bien, te vi un par de veces en situaciones poco ortodoxas con el publicista, por no decir sospechoso. Te revolcabas con él también, wow si supieras la fama que tienes aquí, las chicas del edificio se han encargado de contarme tus amoríos, lo haces con quién quieres y en cualquier lugar, no entiendo por qué te haces la ofendida.

-Eres un idiota, no tienes idea

-Di lo que quieras pero no le hagas más daño a Akane, ella no está sola.

-Vaya otro imbécil que se enamora de la simplona

-Pues fíjate que esa simplona como la llamas, si satisface a un hombre, en cambio tú...

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, Toma salió raudo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada y sonrisa burlona a la chica de ojos carmesí.

Oficina de Toma y Akane...

-Akane por favor perdóname por todo esto, no te imaginas lo culpable que me siento al verte así- dijo muy apesadumbrado

-Te lo dije, te dije que el paso que diéramos, ella estaría en medio

-Nunca imaginé esto, nunca pensé que ella... por favor no pienses que voy a creer en sus palabras, tendrá que comprobar que ese hijo es mío antes de eso no lo creeré jamás.

-Pero y si es cierto, y si ese bebé es tuyo!

-Pues me haré cargo de él, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros es decir ese niño o niña no tiene la culpa de todo esto.

-Lo sé, pero creo que esto supera todo y hasta pienso que podrá salir con otra cosa en cualquier momento.

-Pero podemos enfrentarlo juntos, te necesito a mi lado. Ella pensará que lo nuestro acabará pero no le daremos en el gusto!

-Son solo tres meses más ¿cierto? respondí abrazándolo con fuerza

-Sí mi amor, solo tres y no le deberé nada! y eso es gracias a ti y a Watanabe.

-Bien, ahora quiero irme a casa

-Mejor vamos a Urgencias, no te ves bien, el desmayo fue un aviso no quiero que te sientas más mal después de semejante noticia.

-No, ahora no quiero. Llévame a mi apar...

-No, no, no iremos a casa quiero cuidarte yo mismo.

-Eres un terco sin remedio- dije con el ceño fruncido a lo que él besó mi frente y dijo...

-Pues tú no lo haces nada de mal...

Tres días después...

Durante esos días no fui a trabajar, Ranma se preocupó un poco al notar que no mejoraba. Me sentía cansada y sin ganas de comer, todo me daba náuseas. Llamó al médico de su familia un tal Tofu, tomó algunos análisis y me dejó unas vitaminas.

De pronto mi móvil vibró, era un mensaje.

"Tendo Akane no respondiste mi mensaje anterior, espero no importunar pero mañana me voy de Japón" Mousse._

¿Pero por qué le urge tanto verme? pensé.. está bien Mousse hoy hablaremos! me levanté fui por una buena ducha y lo cité en el mismo local donde almorzamos aquella vez.

Llamada entrante Ranma...1, 2, 3...

-¿Diga?...

-Mi amor, ¿por qué saliste de casa?

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en casa?

-Por que hoy fue la señora de la limpieza, y me informa de todo.

-Que chismosa!

-Vamos amor, no me molesta que salgas pero no te has sentido bien.

-Voy a ver a Mousse- respondí

-Pero por qué justo ahora, no puedo acompañarte tengo una junta importante y Ryoga insistió tanto en esto que...

-No te preocupes estaré bien, me siento mejor, además estaré a tan solo una cuadra del trabajo si necesito algo te llamaré.

-Está bien, por favor estaré al pendiente.

Fin de la llamada...

*Local de comida...

Cuando entré unos ojos verdes se clavaron en mi, era Mousse que estaba en una mesa junto a la ventana, se veía distinto más jovial, no tan serio.

-Tendo Akane, gracias por la cita-dijo levantándose de su asiento para besar el dorso de mi mano- por favor agregó acompáñame con algo ligero como esa vez.

-Está bien Mousse, comamos algo y me cuentas cual es la urgencia.

En otro punto de la ciudad...

-¿Estás completamente segura de que era él? preguntaba ansiosa la peli lila a su asistente

-Sí, era él. Mis informantes lo vieron hace unos días y al parecer es solo una visita pues su boleto de avión sale mañana con destino a Londres.

-Pero no entiendo, no puedo creer que esté en la ciudad y ni siquiera ha intentado contactarse conmigo- hablaba con desilusión la chica

-Eso es lo que sabemos hasta ahora

-Intenta... no, mejor no. Dime, ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra alojando?

-Sí

-Dame la dirección

-Como usted ordene jefa

Local de comida...

-Bueno Mousse ¿qué has hecho en estos meses, encontraste trabajo? así comenzó nuestra plática

-No, aún estoy descansando aunque mañana me voy a Londres, tengo una oferta laboral y creo que es un buen destino para comenzar desde cero.

-Wow es algo lejos ¿no crees?

-Lo es, pero pienso que es mejor así

-¿De qué huyes, o mejor dicho de quién? sus ojos destellaron cuando pronuncié lo último

-Eres muy observadora Tendo, es más diría que sensitiva, pero sí, me voy porque no quiero cruzarme con cierta persona

-Bien, ¿vamos a lo concreto por qué ese interés repentino en verme?

-Bien Akane espero puedas escuchar todo lo que diré, no me interrumpas hasta el final, lo que hagas o digas luego de esto lo aceptaré pues no tengo opción.

-¿Ok? causas mucha curiosidad, habla de una vez!

-Hace unos meses atrás justo antes de que renunciara a RECONY, la prometida de Saotome me pidió un favor del cual estoy arrepentido, pero que a estas alturas no sirve de nada, no sé si ella utilizó lo que le di, pero quería que lo supieras, por que creo que debes saber con quién te enfrentas. Ella... yo le conseguí una sustancia ilícita, una droga que quería utilizar con su prometido, pero no sé si ella concretó sus planes, pues me fui. ¿Por qué lo hice? por idiota! las cosas que hace un idiota enamorado de la persona equivocada.

Quedé de una pieza, acaso las apariencias engañan era muy cierto, Toma me lo dijo. Mousse no es lo que esperaba, es igual que esa tipa. Y ni se imagina el daño que causó.

-Tú y ella tuvieron una relación entonces!

-Sí

-Pues... es decepcionante en verdad, eres una basura! igual que ella. Y claro que usó la droga, montó todo un show con ello, Ranma ni siquiera recuerda haber tenido sexo con ella, y de ser así, es obvio que abusó de él ya que se encontraba bajo los efectos de tu droga, ¿qué fácil es hacer daño e irse impune cierto? ahora te vas lejos, y sin dar la cara.

-Tendo, entiendo tu mal estar, no merezco el perdón de nadie. Tampoco lo pido, pero veo entonces que ella si usó la droga.

-No hay nada más que quiera escuchar de ti, eres despreciable. No vuelvas a llamarme!

Dejé unos yenes por la bebida que alcancé a tomar y salí de allí lo más rápido posible, sentía náuseas y dolor de cabeza, todo lo que dijo me hizo sentir pésimo. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y comencé a caminar hasta que alguien sujetó de mi brazo.

-Tendo! aunque no sirva de nada, lo siento en verdad.

-No te creo, ahora ni te imaginas las consecuencias de lo sucedido, pero ¿sabes? creo que eso será tu castigo, adiós Mousse!

Tomé un taxi y en cuanto llegué a casa llamé a Ranma para contarle lo sucedido.

Hotel...

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?! exclamó Mousse al ver de espaldas a Shampoo en el pasillo frente a su puerta.

-Mousse! quería verte- dijo ella con añoranza perdida en sus ojos verdes, mismos orbes que quedaron fríos y congelados al notar el embarazo de su amor no correspondido.

Apartamento de Ranma horas más tarde...

-Aún no entiendo cómo pudo ese imbécil hacer algo como eso! exclamaba furioso Ranma

-Creo que a estas alturas no sirve de nada su confesión, ni siquiera podemos culpar esa mujer, menos a Mousse.

-Son tal para cual!

-Él me dijo que lo sentía, pero no le creo.

-No sirve de nada!

-Es triste ver y estar rodeados de gente sin escrúpulos

-Lo sé mi amor, pero ya no quiero hablar más de ellos, mejor dime ¿cómo te has sentido hoy, crees que puedas volver a la oficina mañana?

-Me siento mejor, aunque cuando salí de hablar con Mousse no tanto, pero creo que fue el mal rato.

-Eso es bueno- dijo besando mi frente- iré por un baño ya regreso- agregó, solo asentí

De pronto, la señora del servicio se despidió de ambos entregando el sobre con el resultado de los análisis de que habían llegado en mi ausencia.

Tomé el sobre y lo abrí con cuidado, eran varias hojas con una lista que no entendía muy bien pero era el resultado, tenía una leve anemia, siempre lo supe, pero Ranma insistía en que me hiciera los análisis.

Tres hojas en total, comenzaba a leer la última cando quedé perpleja! unas lágrimas brotaron sin remedio de mis ojos y cayeron sobre el blanco papel, escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer, y mi corazón se contrajo de emoción y júbilo, di la vuelta y caminé hacia el baño, me despojé de cada una de mis prendas y entré a la ducha junto al hombre que amo, lo abracé por la espalda y recién ahí se dio cuenta de mi intromisión.

-Akane! no te sentí... dijo acariciando mis manos que lo envolvían en su trabajado vientre...

-Lo sé... dije apenas

-¿Qué sucede amor? no me embauques en la ducha que llevo días sin ti, luego no te quejes... dijo girándose para mirarme.

-Te amo Ranma- pude decirle con tanta emoción que sentí su cuerpo estremecer

-También te amo- respondió

Besó mis labios con suavidad, entonces llevé sus manos a mi vientre por debajo del ombligo y le dije...

-Creo que él o ella también te amará

Sus azules se abrieron como plato, sus mejillas se colorearon y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar...

-Es... es... tú... yo ... sin más me levantó entre sus brazos y bajo el agua tibia me abrazó con fuerza, hundió su rostro en mi cuello y podía sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón, soy tan feliz! exclamó emocionado... ¿los análisis decían eso?

-Sí, apenas dos meses

Comenzó a dejar dulces besos por todo mi rostro, lo siguiente fue solo amor, disfrutando del calor, de la cercanía, de sus caricias, de su frenesí sin igual, siendo uno solo, una vez más.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector más verdades e impresiones en este capítulo, ya todos saben la clase de mujer que es Shampoo, lo bueno es que Genma al fin desistió del dichoso compromiso, sacó su lado más protector y qué hablar de Nodoka que solo quería hacerla añicos! **_

_**También tenemos a Toma que de la forma más honesta le hizo saber a Shampoo lo que todos pensaban de ella, defendiendo a Akane hasta el final, sufriendo por dentro por su amor no correspondido pero como todo un hombre dando un paso al costado respetando los sentimientos de ella.**_

_**¿Y ahora qué hará Mousse, luego de verla embarazada? ¿Sospechará? **_

_**Y por último Akane que le ha llovido sobre mojado con tanta mala noticia, ha llegado un brillo al final del largo camino, ¿podrán finalmente vivir en paz? **_

_**Bueno eso lo podrás saber en el siguiente capítulo, quizás los últimos dos.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, voten, comenten, recomienden... **_

_**Si leo cada uno de sus review, muchísimas gracias por dejar su opinión, solo era un one shot y bueno ya vamos por el 13! **_

_**Una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 desde Chile...**_

_**#Quesigalasuculencia**_

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


	14. Chapter 14

Despedidas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

_Hotel..._

-Necesito que hablemos- dijo la peli lila acercándose hasta quedar en frente de él

-No lo creo, tú y yo hace mucho que no tenemos nada, por favor no me sigas- logró decir con el pecho apretado al verla en estado

-Mousse sé que te vas mañana, dame unos minutos nada más!

-Solo unos minutos y te vas- dijo frío intentando ocultar sus sentimientos, ella solo asintió y entró luego de que él la dejara pasar...

-Me gustaría saber por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, y también por qué volviste...

-Eso ya te lo había dicho, todo es personal, no veo por qué tendría que decirte mis motivos reales

-por qué estás tan frío, tú... no eras así

-Bueno la gente cambia, ahora si no tienes nada más...

-Espera! ¿acaso no te diste cuenta? exclamó ella

-¿De tu embarazo? por supuesto, pero no es mi asunto.

-Eso es cierto, ¿pero no dirás nada?

-¿Decir? espero que todo salga bien, ahora si te puedes...

-¿No quieres saber quién es el padre?

-No, no me interesa. Aunque debe ser tu eterno prometido, supe que finalmente usaste la droga, he aquí el resultado de tu hazaña! exclamó con total ironía

-Pues.. así es, Ranma es el padre. Pero no me soporta.

-Eso te lo has ganado

-Quizás... pero este hijo es lo único que me ata a él...

-¿Acaso te escuchas? realmente ¿eso era lo que querías? un niño que te uniera a un hombre que no siente nada por ti, estás muy mal Shampoo.

-Bueno, aunque no lo creas... amo y espero con ansias a este bebé.

-Y como no, si al fin te hizo el favor y quedas embarazada. Todo tu plan salió perfecto!

-Casi... tú no estás a mi lado...

-¿Perdón? no juegues quieres, piensas que estaría al lado de una mujer que no se valora y que encima de todo consiguió un hijo con trampas! sé que fui una basura al conseguirte la droga pero tengo mis límites, ahora vete! no me busques! haz de cuenta que no existo para ti.

-Pero Mousse! él tomó de su mano y la llevó hasta la puerta, ya no soportaba verla más. Menos después de todo lo hablado.

Cerró la puerta con el alma y los restos de corazón hechos trizas! ella por su parte apoyada al otro lado de la puerta, lloraba triste por lo ocurrido, acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza pensando una sola cosa "ese es tu papá" mi pequeño, algo orgulloso pero en el fondo sé que me ama.

Luego de que Ranma se enterara del nuevo integrante en proceso, fuimos con el doctor y realizamos respectivos chequeos en torno al crecimiento y cuidados en el embarazo, él no cabe de tanta emoción, anda al pendiente de todo lo que necesito y de cómo me siento, no le hemos contado a nadie. Lo disfrutaremos un poco más solo los dos. Aunque pronto habrá que decir algo, pues comenzará a notarse.

Las náuseas no cesan pero es parte de un todo. El doctor dice que con el pasar de los meses cederá. Como bien aunque muchas veces termino eliminando más de la mitad de lo que ingiero, han pasado dos meses y medio desde ese día. Y ya pude oír los latidos del corazón de mi bebé, no imaginan la emoción que nos embargó. No lo esperaba, pero ha sido la alegría más linda que ha llegado a nuestras vidas.

Hoy le diremos a mis suegros que serán "abuelos" ¿quieren saber cómo nos ha ido con ellos? pues no somos los mejores amigos pero han sabido respetar nuestra relación. Sobre todo Genma, quién no cede a hundir en la cárcel a Shampoo luego de lo que hizo con Ranma.

Estamos llegando a la enorme casa de los Saotome y los nervios se me notan demasiado.

-No pasará nada Akane, debes estar tranquila- repetía Ranma

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya casi cumplo los cinco meses y mi vientre asoma tímidamente, aunque ellos no lo han notado...

-En realidad casi nadie, pero todo estará bien dijo acariciando mi insipiente panza de embarazo, no era tan notoria pero algo ya tomaba forma.

Caminamos de la mano hasta que entramos y la empleada nos llevó hasta el salón de té de la señora Nodoka quién nos esperaba junto a su esposo.

-Hijo mío no sabes el gusto que nos da que nos visites, últimamente con el trabajo apenas te vemos en las juntas o solo hablamos por teléfono- dijo Nodoka besando las mejillas de su hijo

-Lo sé madre, es que estamos preparando todo para terminar con la deuda y ya solo quedan dos semanas...

-Y Akane es la principal responsable de que la puedas pagar hijo- dijo Genma tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Ha sido un trabajo arduo pero en conjunto con mi compañero y amigo, sin Toma no lo habríamos logrado.

-Eso es cierto, Watanabe es experto! dijo Ranma, pero no hemos venido a platicar de trabajo esta vez.

-¿A no? dijo curiosa Nodoka

-No, mamá, papá... con Akane queremos contarles algo muy importante- dijo ansioso y tomando mis dos manos...

-Hijo ya me has puesto nerviosa! chilló Nodoka

Ambos nos miramos y al unísono dijimos... "seremos padres"

Nodoka saltó de su asiento y se abalanzó en mis brazos sollozando de alegría, podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi rostro.

-Pero qué felicidad! ¿están completamente seguros? preguntó Nodoka incorporándose

Entonces me levanté y les enseñé mi pequeño vientre...

-Oh por Kami! mi hijo me hará abuela! Genma! reacciona! chillaba contenta mi suegra mientras el patriarca estaba impoluto y sin dar gesto de nada.

-Papá! ¿estás bien? dijo Ranma pero entonces él lo abrazó con fuerza, no dijo nada me vio a los ojos y solo pude ver aprobación, nuestra relación era especial, pero Genma al menos ya no me odiaba.

Todos contentos, aunque algunos lo demostraban mas que otros pasamos una tarde maravillosa como familia, mostrando imágenes y grabaciones de su corazón a sus futuros abuelos. Después de todo, no fue tan malo.

Pese a la noticia de que Shampoo "esperaba un hijo de Ranma" los meses pasaron en calma trabajando, y de ella no supimos nada, hasta al plazo fijado, si, en solo dos semanas nos volveríamos a ver, ella debía estar presente pues delante de toda la junta tendría que recibir el pago de la deuda, dar por terminado el contrato que ataba a Ranma, y además olvidarse de Recony.

Luego de contarles a mis suegros vinieron las amistades, Ranma con Ryoga y yo... bueno con Toma quién al parecer ya sospechaba algo...

_Flash Back..._

_-_¿Embarazada? dijo Toma cuando le mostré mi pequeño vientre

-Sí, y ya no se puede ocultar- respondí

-¿Por qué ocultar algo tan importante?

-Pues queríamos disfrutarlo en intimidad...

-Wow preciosa, creo que ustedes ya pasaron de lo serio... mis posibilidades se reducen a cero, bueno ya lo sabía, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Oh Toma, no sé... no quiero que ...

-No te preocupes, era de esperar, viven juntos ya es un año... además en dos semanas más todo esto termina.

-Sí lo sé, pero no quiero que te alejes...

-Oh má cherie, no me pidas eso. Ya tengo todo planeado, recibiré mi pago y me voy.

-Pero... piénsalo más, puedes continuar trabajando con nosotros, los Saotome están a gusto con tu trabajo.

-No se trata de eso, lo hago por mi bien mental, emocional y por esto... dijo llevando una de mis manos a su pecho... sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿cierto?dijo con sus ojos verdes cargados de amor.

-Sí, dije soltando unas lágrimas, esto era una despedida antes de tiempo, no era justo.

-Pero nada de lágrimas Akane, terminemos esto bien. ¿Te parece?

Solo asentí resignada, no podía hacer ni exigir, Toma realmente no volvió a interponerse ni a decir nada acerca de mi relación, fue muy respetuoso y continuó trabajando con un solo objetivo, su cheque al final del contrato.

Dos semanas después...

Finalmente ha llegado el día! hoy se acaba todo, miré mi rostro en el espejo y se notan algunos cambios, quizás ese brillo peculiar de las embarazadas, pensaba rápidamente en tantas cosas que vivimos antes de llegar a esto, nuestras primeras miradas, los encuentros en el elevador, nuestra primera cita! el tiempo pasa tan rápido, ahora debía enfocarme en la última reunión, el último informe, el pago a Shampoo y al fin unas merecidas vacaciones, pensamos en irnos a la casa que tiene cerca de la costa, cuando me lo propuso me encantó la idea, sería perfecto, la tranquilidad del lugar y solo escuchar como las olas revientan en la orilla.

Por la tarde nos tocaba un control con el doctor, y la posibilidad de saber el sexo del bebé, Ranma está muy entusiasmado. Aunque no tengo preferencias, sinceramente solo deseo que nazca bien y poder darle este amor que tengo solo para él o ella.

-Mi amor ¿ya estás lista? dijo Ranma entrando a la habitación

-Sí, solo me falta un arete y nos vamos

-Te ves radiante en ese vestido rosa- dijo besando mi nuca, la piel se me erizaba al contacto con sus labios, entonces no dejaba de besar bajando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro...

-Llegaremos tarde- dije sutil

-¿Y si los hacemos esperar? solo un poco

-jajaja... ya basta, sabes que es importante que estemos allí

-Está bien- contestó mal humorado y se fue no sin antes robarme un beso... te espero en la entrada agregó...

Bien, última mirada al espejo, es hora bebé dije en voz alta acaricié mi vientre y sonreí.

Recony oficinas... (Estacionamiento)

-¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? exigía Shampoo a su asistente en el carro al llegar a Recony

-Así es jefa, Tendo tiene un mes menos que usted, mire esto... dijo la chica mostrando fotos de la aludida acompañada por Ranma en distintos lugares y con su embarazo a cuestas.

-Esa mujer nunca se dio por vencida! pero no creerá que podrá robar el amor que Ranma le debe dar a mi bebé! escucha muy bien esto... dijo ella con maldad en sus ojos.

Sala de juntas de Recony...

-Bien estamos casi todos, solo faltan dos minutos para comenzar por favor pueden abrir sus carpetas y leer la primera hoja mientras esperamos que llegue Shampoo- dijo Ranma

-¿Y si no viene? dijo Toma en mi oído

-Tiene que, ella sabe que es la última reunión- respondí en susurro

-Vaya hijo es increíble como subieron los números este año, es que ha sido asombroso! exclamó Genma al ver los informes.

En ese momento entró ella, al igual que la vez pasada pero esta vez acompañada de sus asistente personal, y con su embarazo más avanzado que el mío fue directo a su puesto bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-Buen día Shampoo- dijo Ranma mirándola

-Buen día prometido- respondió con su sonrisa burlona

-Bien, no más interrupciones avancemos, puedes mirar tu carpeta Shampoo allí está todo lo que necesitas saber- dijo Ryoga con fastidio

Luego de dar toda la información concerniente y entregar la empresa mucho mejor que antes, recibimos muchas felicitaciones, realmente me sentía bien, Toma sonreía satisfecho y apretó mi mano por debajo de la mesa, acompañado de un "lo hicimos" en el oído, le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, pero ya era hora de darle el cheque a ella y Ranma estaba ansioso por entregarlo.

-Shampoo- dijo Ranma aclarándose la garganta, hoy se cumple el plazo de lo pactado, en la última hoja de tu carpeta está el contrato que hicimos, como verás mis abogados están presentes, por favor recibe el cheque que ellos te entregarán en estos momentos y firma el documento en donde se detalla que nuestro trato llega a su fin pues la deuda ha sido cancelada.

Ella aceptó todo sin decir nada, firmó tranquilamente y se quedó en su puesto muy serena. En realidad no podría haberse negado.

Poco a poco algunos comenzaron a retirarse de la sala de juntas, Toma hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

-¿Qué sucede? pregunté curiosa, pero él cogió una de mis manos y me llevó al pasillo

-Me hubiese gustado otro final preciosa, pero me acaban de pagar lo prometido

-Tan rápido!

-Sí, es que yo les pedí que me pagaran a penas terminara todo esto. Mis servicios en esta compañía han llegado a su fin.

-Pero no te vas lejos es decir nos volveremos a ver ¿no?

-No lo creo, la próxima semana mi vuelo sale en dirección a Australia, tengo unas amistades que están interesadas en mi proyecto.

Me quedé sin habla, sabía que se iría pero no tan lejos, una pena enorme me embargó.

-Akane escucha, no te sientas mal. Al bebé no le hace bien, estaré bien. Cuando me sienta mejor prometo llamarte para saber como salió todo, pero si algo pasa antes, si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme, por que aunque esté al otro lado del mundo siempre estaré para ti.

Lloraba como niña, mientras Toma me abrazaba por última vez... o al menos eso creí.

-Adiós má cherie... te amo fueron sus últimas palabras antes de verlo desaparecer por el elevador.

Una vez repuesta, regresé a la sala por Ranma pero estaba ocupado con Shampoo, Ryoga se acercó y me dijo...

-Akane, ella quería hablar con él por lo del "bebé" no ha hecho escándalo ni nada, pero Ranma me encargó que te dijera que lo esperes en el carro.

-Está bien- respondí con voz apagada

-¿No te sientes bien? dijo el oji miel preocupado

-Algo cansada nada más, pero ahora vamos a control y a descansar... lo harás bien Ryoga.

-Eso espero, Ranma confía en mi. Espero responder a semejante oportunidad.

-Solo serán unos meses hasta que nazca el bebé

-Ustedes solo preocúpense de descansar, de que todo salga bien, la compañía estará bien y Genma estará ayudándome.

-Gracias Ryoga- me despedí y me dirigí al elevador no sin antes darle una seña a Ranma de que lo esperaba abajo, él asintió sonriendo mientras que ella me miraba con odio.

Pero qué le sucede a esto! pasaron unos minutos y el elevador no abría sus puertas...

-Señorita Tendo, dijo una de las secretarias... debe esperar pues no está funcionando, el técnico ya lo está revisando pero si gusta usar las escaleras.

Pero son 20 pisos, y la hora con el medico no la podía perder y faltaban solo 40 minutos pesé..

-Ok gracias- respondí

Caminé hacia las escaleras y comencé a bajar, de pronto del otro extremo vi su hermosa y larga cabellera lila, era Shampoo que venía a mi encuentro.

-Vaya pero que bien hiciste tu trabajo, si hasta embarazada saliste! escupió con cizaña

-Por favor, no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo

-Te recuerdo que mi bebé nacerá antes, estoy segura de que será un varón fuerte como su padre apenas lo vea se va a enamorar de su hijo.

-Bueno eso si sale efectiva su paternidad, pero no te preocupes que de ser así nunca me interpondría entre tu hijo y Ranma, después de todo ese bebé no tiene la culpa de los malos actos de su madre.

-No te atrevas a juzgarme simplona! aunque lleves un hijo de él nunca será igual, eso dalo por hecho! dijo alterada

-Ok, esta conversación se acabó. Ambas estamos esperando esto, no es necesario alterarnos, adiós Shampoo.

-No he terminado contigo entrometida! dijo alzando una de mis muñecas al borde de la escalera sentí como mis piernas se enredaban con las de ella perdiendo la estabilidad, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos carmesí, pude jalar su holgada blusa azul en un triste intento por sujetarme pero sentí un golpe en mi cabeza todo se fue oscureciendo, y lo único que pensé era en que no podría verle la carita a mi bebé.

*Exactamente 20 minutos antes del enfrentamiento con Shampoo...

-Pero qué haces aquí! exclamó Toma al ver a Mousse al salir del Elevador

-Necesito ver a Tendo- dijo el publicista

-Si Saotome te ve... te va a partir la cara

-Lo sé, pero no me importa...

-Bueno pero qué les pasa a esta gente! Akane dijo que te ibas a Londres

-Vaya si sabes todo

-Somos amigos, ella confía en mi.

-¿Sabes si se ha ido?

-Tenía médico, no lo sé. Pero no creo que sea bueno que ella te vea está muy sensible con su embarazo y si Ranma te ve... va a ser un caos!

-Wow... no es mi intención, no sabía que ella también...

-Sí, así es que mejor vete.

-No puedo, qué le pasa al maldito elevador! exclamaba molesto al presionar el botón por tercera vez y este no funcionaba.

-Vas a romperlo, pedazo de idiota!

-No te entrometas Watanabe, si esta mierda no funciona subiré por las escaleras!

-No, no lo harás. No quiero que hagas pasar por disgusto a Akane! llamaré a los guardias

Mousse se apresuró a tomar las escaleras mientras Toma buscaba a los guardias pero estos no se encontraban allí por lo que lo siguió escaleras arriba, discutiendo y gritando cosas para que no continuará, pero el oji verde hacía oídos sordos a Toma que a esas alturas ya estaba muy molesto.

De pronto escucharon voces y ambos callaron, intentaron agudizar el oído para saber más y ambos se miraron cuando pudieron reconocer claramente las voces de Akane y de Shampoo tan solo en el piso siguiente, Toma subió los peldaños de a dos adelantando a Mousse cuando ambos vieron que discutían y que las dos mujeres caían por las escaleras.

Toma sintió como la sangre se le congelaba de súbito, vio como Akane intentó zafarse del agarre de la peli lila pero ambas se enredaron y Akane golpeó su cabeza en la baranda de la escala antes de rodar, Toma corrió a socorrerla evitando que siguiera cayendo, mientras la Shampoo llegaba abajo a los pies de Mousse, inconsciente y sangrando por su cabeza.

-Akane! Akane! Akane! gritaba Toma desesperado sus manos temblaban de miedo, no entendía nada, ella estaba bien, él la dejó bien arriba, por qué estaba en el borde, por qué! por qué!

-Despierta má cherie, el bebé, tu bebé... decía asustado, logró sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcar a Saotome...

Llamada entrante... 1, 2, 3 ...

-¿Watanabe? respondió Ranma sorprendido

-Saotome! es... Akane! ... dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Qué sucede! Watanabe dime! dónde está Akane...

-En las escaleras... piso 15 llama a una ambulancia!

_**Continuará...**_

_**Estimado lector, Waaaa no me odien, ¿quieren saber si fue accidente o fue casualidad? la respuesta está más arriba, pero como a Shampoo todo le sale mal, creo que no pensó verse en vuelta en semejante situación, ambas cayeron, ambas embarazadas, ambas con las mismas posibilidades. **_

_**¿Quieren saber más? El próximo capítulo será el final, Elevador cerrará sus puertas a esta historia de amor y erotismo desenfrenado.**_

_**#Quesigalasuculencia porque el final será así o más sensual que el primero! **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y si pueden recomendar, soy feliz. Voten y comenten. **_

_**Desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 **_

_**Sweetsimphoy._**_


	15. Chapter 15

Por siempre Tuya

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Rumiko Takahashi esto es sin fines de lucro solo diversión por y para los fans.**

**Capítulo Final amigos, y como sabrán en el anterior "perdimos" a nuestra protagonista en la caída. Desde ahora relata Ranma solo hasta cierto punto. Disfruten la lectura y recuerden solo para Adultos, contenido altamente erótico.**

***LLAMANDO A CENTRAL (UNIDAD DE EMERGENCIAS)**

-Repito! son dos mujeres jóvenes de unos 28 años cada una, ambas embarazadas, una con 20 semanas de gestación la otra con 24 semanas, están inconscientes! luego de una caída por unas escaleras, necesitamos que nos esperen con lo necesario para verificar el estado de los no natos.

Así repitió tres veces el para médico durante el viaje en la ambulancia, cada vez que relataba lo mismo mi corazón se encogía de puro miedo, me sentía perdido y en shock! Cuando recibí la llamada de Watanabe ni en mis perores pesadillas esperé escuchar de él esas malditas palabras, _escalera_, _ambulancia_. Corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes en mi vida, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era crucial, ni siquiera sentí a Ryoga cuando venía detrás mío muy preocupado al verme pasar desesperado entre las personas.

Hasta que llegué al maldito piso 15, veo a Watanabe pálido como una hoja de papel con mi Akane en sus brazos y un poco más abajo a Mousse tan impactado como el anterior pero con Shampoo.

-Pero qué carajos pasó! exclamé fuerte y doloroso al llegar donde mi amada y mi bebé

-Llamaste a la ambulancia! Saotome! la llamaste! repetía eufórico Toma sin soltar a Akane

-No, no, apenas me dijiste eso bajé corriendo!

-No pierdas más tiempo! hay que llevarla a una clínica, se golpeó la cabeza. el bebé, Saotome! hay que hacer algo! gritaba con los ojos enrojecidos, pude sentir sus desesperación, estuvo llorando, no vi, no sé cómo pero él si.

-Ya vienen en camino- agregó Ryoga a mi lado que fue cuando al fin noté su presencia, los veo a todos en shock pero necesitamos saber qué ocurrió, ¿ustedes las encontraron así? Dijo preocupado

-Mas o menos- dijo Mousse al fin... con Watanabe oímos que discutían pero luego al acercarnos vimos como se enredaron, ambas cayeron pues estaban al borde de la escala.

Una vez dicho eso el poco calor que llevaba conmigo se fue, estaba paralizado, en solo minutos llegaron los para médicos a atenderlas, pude ver que Shampoo sangraba mucho por su cabeza, al subir a la ambulancia Watanabe no se alejaba de Akane.

-Ve con Shampoo- dijo Toma

-Nooo iré con Akane! refuté-

El para médico nos miró fastidiado y agregó... ¿alguien es familiar o amigo de la otra mujer?

-Yo iré con Shampoo! exclamó Mousse

Así nos fuimos en la ambulancia, Watanabe no dejó a Akane y yo tampoco.

*Sala de Espera...

Una hora había pasado desde que llegamos y nadie nos decía nada, era desesperante el reloj avanzaba y la preocupación solo aumentaba.

Estaba intentando mantener la calma pero cuando vi a Mousse me levanté del asiento y caminé hasta quedar en frente de él, lo tomé por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo increpé.

-¿Me quieres decir qué mierda hacías en mi compañía? acaso venías a dejarle más drogas a Shampoo!

\- Por supuesto que no! quería hablar con Tendo pero... pasó esto, en verdad lo siento Ranma

-¿Lo sientes? eres una basura, no te creo nada! por qué no te largas!

-No! no puedo, quiero saber el estado de ellas.

-El padre de esas criaturas soy yo! tu presencia me molesta- dije furibundo

En ese momento llegaron mis padres con mucha angustia y no pude continuar discutiendo con el imbécil de Mousse.

-Hijo ¿qué sucedió? dijo Nodoka muy triste

-No lo sé mamá, solo sé que las dos cayeron por las escaleras.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? refutaba Genma

-Estaban discutiendo, Toma vio todo, él socorrió a Akane y Shampoo... aaahhh no lo sé se veía muy mal! no dicen nada! esto ya no lo tolero- alegaba a toda voz

-Por Kami! no puede ser tanta tragedia, Akane estará bien hijo ella es fuerte! Decía Genma

-¿Y mi hijo? y la ¿otra criatura?

-Oh hijo esperemos que ambas salgan ilesas de esto, aunque Shampoo se ganó mi rechazo no le deseo mal, menos a ese bebé- agregó Nodoka abrazando a su hijo

-Ranma, sé que es una situación horrible pero intenta componerte, Akane querrá verte y no puedes estar así- agregaba el oji miel

-Sí, lo sé...

De pronto escuché a Toma decir: "el médico" todos miramos en su dirección

-¿Familiar de Shampoo?

-Doctor ella no tiene familia pero, soy el padre del bebé- respondí

-Bien, acompáñeme, pero antes necesito también a un familiar de Tendo Akane

-Soy yo, es mi pareja

-Vaya, usted también es...

-Sí, soy el padre de ambas criaturas

El doctor me vio incrédulo y lo seguí por un pasillo hasta un Box que estaba vacío.

-Bien, señor...

-Saotome

-Señor Saotome, no quise informar del estado de las embarazadas pues estaba con mucha compañía, la dama que tiene 24 semanas Shampoo tuvo contusiones muy fuertes en su cabeza además del cuerpo, su cerebro está inflamado por lo que tuvimos que inducirla a un coma, por otro lado al bebé...tuvimos que aplicar una cesárea de urgencia pues con el golpe ella rompió bolsa además de que había una señal clara de aborto prematuro ya que mostraba sangrado, la pequeña está en una incubadora en estos momentos, le aplicaremos corticoides para el correcto desarrollo de sus pulmones, es una niña muy fuerte señor Saotome, aunque en estos momentos está frágil por su condición, esperamos que su desarrollo sea bueno, quizás lento pero tardará meses en poder darle el alta.

No lo podía creer, era una niña! y su madre yacía dormida sin siquiera saber de ella, realmente sentía pena por toda la situación.

-Y la ¿madre?

-Bueno, vamos a dejar que su cerebro se desinflame un poco conforme nos sintamos seguros podremos despertarla.

-Gracias por salvar la vida de esa criatura Doctor

-No hay de que, es mi vocación. Ahora el estado de la otra dama, también es complejo.

-Dígame lo que sea, no se imagina lo preocupado que me siento

-Ella también se golpeó pero no fue tan grave, además de su cabeza y algunas contusiones en el cuerpo que la tienen adolorida, ya despertó. Le dimos analgésicos pero necesita un reposo absoluto si desea que su embarazo llegue a buen puerto, logramos evitar que se adelantara tan prematuramente el parto, lo que queda de meses deberá pasarlos en cama, caminar solo si es necesario está de cuidado y el bebé solo tiene 20 semanas. ¿Comprende la delicadeza?

-Sí, doctor.

-Ahora ella se quedará al menos 1 mes completo internada, solo si evoluciona de buena forma le daría el alta. Por otra parte la señorita Shampoo es más comprometedor y lento todo el proceso. Ella se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, si desea ver a la pequeña puedo indicarle el número de incubadora.

-Claro que sí

-Lo que necesite la bebé se lo dirá la enfermera a cargo de neo natal.

-Doctor muchas gracias!

Minutos más tarde...

Una enfermera de sonrisa muy dulce me ha indicado por dónde debo ingresar para poder ver desde una ventanilla, sí, a unos metros a la pequeña que nació a penas de seis meses. Sentía muchos nervios y sentimientos revueltos en mi interior, por un lado daba gracias al cielo por saber que ambas criaturas pese a las condiciones de cada una estaban "bien" por otro lado Shampoo me preocupaba, después de todo es la madre de la niña que voy a conocer hoy. Y mi amada Akane se encuentra muy delicada luego de tremenda caída, pero nuestro bebé resiste impetuoso ante la adversa realidad dentro del vientre de su madre.

Sentía alivio pero uno que no quitaba del todo las preocupaciones, no todo estaba dicho ni mucho menos ganado, al fin llegaba a la enorme ventanilla. Pude ver a otras parejas y también a madres solas observar a sus hijos desde aquí, era una sala realmente grande y llena de pequeñas cunitas (incubadoras) cada una con un ser tan pequeño e indefenso dentro, algunos con mangueras y unas diminutas pulseras en sus muñecas.

De pronto la enfermera se acercó y dijo:

-¿Alcanza a ver el número a los pies de su cunita? es el 15- dijo ella muy suave respetando ese momento del cual los adultos disfrutaban al ver a sus pequeños.

Caminé hacia la derecha un poco y pude ver una manita asomar por el número 15, realmente mi corazón se conmovió al ver ese gesto tan natural pero lleno de vida, le habían puesto una ropita color lila igual que el cabello de su madre, me hubiese gustado tenerla más cerca pero era imposible tocarla por lo delicado de su crecimiento, necesitaba desarrollar más su cuerpo y en esa pequeña caja estaba protegida de un sin números de enfermedades. Solo pude posar una de mis manos sobre ese enorme y grueso vidrio, aunque me causaba una ternura y compasión tremenda no podía conectar con ella, me sentía un miserable.

Si los análisis de paternidad llegasen a salir positivos, el dejo amargo que sentía el día de hoy nunca se borraría de mi consciencia. Pero cuidaría de la pequeña hasta que su madre pudiese despertar y protegerla como se es debido.

Cuando salí del neo natal otra enfermera se acercó a pedirme algunos datos, me sentí como un idiota inútil pues al no estar pendiente del embarazo de Shampoo no tenía idea de nada. Con la cara llena de vergüenza tuve que explicarle que aunque "era el padre" no estuve presente durante su desarrollo hasta hoy, lo peor fue cuando me preguntó qué nombre le pondríamos a la pequeña, no me sentía ni con el derecho a eso, así es que de la forma más simple le pedí que esperara a que despertara la madre pues es ella la que decidiría eso.

Al fin pude llegar a la habitación de Akane, cuando llegué estaba durmiendo pero con algunos parches en la cabeza y sus brazos enrojecidos y algunos morados, me sentía culpable de no poder ayudarla en ese momento, acaricié su mejilla y me quedé observando su sueño.  
Sé que eres fuerte mi amor, solo tú puedes lograr que nuestro hijo siga creciendo allí. Me senté en una silla a su lado cogí de su mano y lloré amargamente en silencio, impotencia, preocupación, rabia conmigo mismo, quizás pude evitar esto, quizás si hubiese ido con ella, nunca se habría caído.

La vida me sonreía demasiado, pero cómo se le ocurre darme un golpe así.

De pronto sus dedos se movieron y me incorporé para verla mejor.

-Akane ¿cómo te sientes?- dije preocupado

-Oh Ranma... ¿qué pasó, cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Bueno, tuviste un accidente ¿recuerdas?

-mmm... sí con Shampoo, nos caímos...mi bebé! exclamó ella de golpe llevando sus manos al vientre asustada.

-Tranquila, el bebé está bien... bueno tú estás muy delicada deberás quedarte un tiempo en el hospital pero todo saldrá bien mi amor, solo hay que seguir las indicaciones del médico para que el embarazo llegue a término porque estuviste a punto de perderlo pero llegamos a tiempo, además el doctor dijo que a diferencia de Shampoo no recibiste tantos embates en la caída, eso es gracias a Toma.

-¿Toma?

-Si, él vio cuando caías pero corrió a socorrerte evitando que siguieras cayendo. Aunque no evitó el que ahora te sientas dolorida y el hecho de que el embarazo se convierta de alto riesgo, evitó que te golpearas más fuerte y que nuestro bebé siga allí- dije acariciando su pequeña panza que mientras la acariciaba notamos dos movimientos que nos sobre saltó a ambos.

-Lo sentiste!

-Sí, fue una gran patada!

-Creo que ya siente cuánto lo amamos Ranma, debo agradecerle a mi amigo por lo que hizo

-Claro que sí, lo haremos ambos.

-Quiero verlo, por favor dile que pase... pero antes dime ¿qué sucedió con ella?

-Cariño mío hoy no puedes recibir visitas, pero mañana depende de cómo te vea el médico puede dártelas, pero a penas salga de aquí les diré a todos y sobre todo a Watanabe que te encuentras bien, confía en mi. En cuanto a Shampoo... ella... está en coma, tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia, nació una pequeña bebé de seis meses que se encuentra luchando en una incubadora en neo natal.

-Oh! pero todo se pudo evitar, pero ella estaba tan enojada... todo se nos fue a negro.

-no te sientas así, necesito que no tengas preocupaciones, ella está siendo atendida por los mejores médicos, y la pequeña también solo hay que esperar que ambas se recuperen.

-Está bien, no deja de ser horrible pero tienes razón en estos momentos debo enfocarme en recuperarme, me duele el cuerpo y tengo mucha sed.

-Bueno voy a llamar al médico, de seguro necesitas algún analgésico, Akane perdóname, todo esto, nunca debió suceder.

-No es tu culpa, fue un accidente.

-Pero... no lo sé, tu sabes que ella ha hecho cosas sin escrúpulos, quizás su intención era...

-De qué sirve pensar en ello, si lo hizo, creo que está pagando, está inconsciente y sin su pequeña, ni siquiera sabe que ya no la tiene dentro.

-De todas formas

-No Ranma, cada quién es responsable de sus acciones, cuando ella despierte lo sabremos pero realmente lo único que me importa en estos momentos es mi bebé.

Así fue como pasaron tres largos meses desde aquel día Shampoo no despertó mientras la pequeña crecía de forma saludable pese a no tener el calor de su madre, la visitaba a diario pues estaba preocupado de sus cuidados, seguía siendo delicada y pequeña en comparación al resto pero una verdadera luchadora, hoy han permitido que pueda ingresar por primera vez y poder tomarla en mis brazos, mi madre me ha acompañado en este proceso, ella dice que la bebé no tiene nada de mi pero que le causa una ternura al verla tan frágil y sola, el doctor dice que el cerebro de Shampoo ha desinflamado bastante, hace un mes intentaron despertarla pero ella no reaccionó al estímulo, eso me preocupa, por otro lado Mousse no deja de visitarla y ya era obvio darse cuenta de los sentimientos de él para con ella, inclusive a la bebé. Aún no me agrada tenerlo cerca pero he llegado a ese punto en el que no deseo desgastarme por nadie que no sea Akane, mi bebé y la bebé.

Watanabe se fue finalmente pero luego de que Akane le dijera mil veces que estaría bien, aún recuerdo cuando luego de unos días el doctor autorizó visitas, fue el primero en entrar a verla.

Flas Back...

-Oh má cherie ¿cómo te sientes, cómo estás, necesitas algo? solo dímelo- decía con premura abrazando a Akane sin importarle poco que estuviese allí.

-Estoy bien, solo debo cuidarme y hacer caso al médico. respondió ella

-No me hagas pasar de nuevo por ese susto, no te imaginas el miedo que causaste, al verte caer te golpeaste la cabeza bien feo.

-Lo sé, fue un accidente pero gracias a ti mi bebé y yo estamos bien, nunca olvidaré tu gesto- dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas

-No digas más preciosa, solo corrí, fue instintivo- agregó él

-De todas formas Watanabe- dije aclarando mi garganta, no solo Akane sino yo estaré eternamente agradecido- dije muy sinceramente

-Lo haría mil veces Saotome, ella es el amor de mi vida no lo olvides, solo cuídala- dijo serio.

Podrían pensar que lo que dijo me molestó, pero para nada, Toma es y será un tipo de respetar nunca interfirió entre nosotros aunque hubo algunos malos entendidos y hasta golpes de por medio, que alguien más ame al amor de mi vida solo me confirma una cosa, que debo atesorar su corazón pues es a mí quien pertenece, ella me eligió y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad que me da la vida menos ahora que seremos padres, Akane lo ama mucho lo sé, pero no es el mismo amor que siente por mí, nosotros estábamos destinados, ella es la libertad que siempre anhelé, una demasiado buena.

Luego de eso la visitó por un mes completo posponiendo su viaje, pero finalmente accedió a la petición de Akane, se fue a Sidney y la llama a diario, a veces hasta pide hablar conmigo, solo para recordarme que si le hago algo tomará el primer vuelo a Japón solo para partirme la cara y arrepentirme en agonía de lo que pueda hacerle. Las primeras veces le dije "maldito idiota para eso llamas" luego ya solo sonreía y respondía un "no será necesario"

Akane no pudo salir del hospital, a los dos meses de intentarlo tras el alta tuvimos que regresar casi enseguida, el bebé mostraba signos de adelanto pero nuevamente lograron frenar el trabajo de parto, quizás esté ansioso por salir, pero me tranquiliza el saber que está con la asistencia necesaria en caso de cualquier cosa, aunque muero por tenerla a mi lado, y despertar junto a ella.

Mis padres han estado muy al pendiente de todo y por la compañía me he desentendido estos meses, Ryoga ha sido un apoyo incondicional pues se ha hecho cargo de la gerencia con total éxito, mi padre lo apoya en todo lo que puede y me va dando reportes quincenales de lo que va sucediendo con la empresa.

Hoy ha llegado el momento de saber si efectivamente la pequeña Ichigo es mi hija, digamos que es el nombre temporal que le he puesto, le puse ese nombre pues es igual que una pequeña fresa ya todos la llaman así pero de seguro su madre lo cambiará cuando despierte, sujeta firme uno de mis dedos y me mira fijo con sus ojitos verdes, es muy bonita y como no si su madre es hermosa, algo loca pero hermosa.

Tengo el sobre en mis manos y la verdad sudo de solo pensar en el posible resultado, me encuentro en el hall del Hospital y mi madre acaba de llegar como cada día con algo de almuerzo para que me alimente.

-Hijo sea lo que sea la pequeña Ichigo necesita que la cuidemos, no temas, te apoyaremos, además Shampoo despertará confiemos en que regresará con nosotros.

-Lo sé mamá, sabes que guardo un cariño por esa pequeña solo que me sentiré tan miserable si efectivamente es mi hija, pues no la siento así.

-Pero Ichigo no sabe ni entiende esas cosas, ella solo necesita el amor que su madre no puede darle en estos momentos.

-Sí, tienes razón madre, lo haré de una vez, esto es absurdo! me levanté de la silla abrí el sobre y una enfermera nos ha interrumpido.

-Señor Saotome, su novia acaba de ser trasladada, comenzó el trabajo de parto.

Mis nervios se fueron a la fregada, guardé el sobre en el bolsillo mi madre me observó con aprobación y caminé rápido junto a la enfermera por un largo pasillo para alistarme, estaría presente y apoyando a Akane cuando naciera nuestro bebé.

Dos horas después...

Yoshio Hiroki Saotome Tendo, fue un varón de mejillas regordetes ojos azules profundos y con la sonrisa de su madre, ambos elegimos su nombre que significa "Coraje" y encaja perfecto pues es un niño valiente y aventurero que se atreve a todo, y Hiroki por su "gran fuerza" después de todo esperó triunfal dentro de su madre para nacer pese a las adversidades.

Cuando le di la noticia a sus abuelos no podían de felicidad, un amor profundo me llenó todo el pecho me sentía tan orgulloso de Akane y del nuevo integrante de la familia, no quisimos saber su sexo hasta el final, por fin se acababa esto, por fin el peligro ya pasaba, por fin tenía a mi hijo en brazos y a mi mujer, no quería más solo hacerlos inmensamente felices.

Desde que nació Yoshio mi mundo cambió por completo, todo inevitablemente gira en torno a sus aventuras y crecimiento, cada día muestra facetas de su personalidad y nos hace reír con sus pequeñas gracias. Con Ranma hemos sabido llevar de la mejor forma posible esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas.

¿Quieren saber qué sucedió con Shampoo y su bebita? pues les contaré, que un mes después de dar a luz, ella despertó al fin, se ha repuesto lento pero bien de todo lo sucedido, ella se marchó a casa con su pequeña Ichigo, finalmente le ha dejado ese nombre, y mi querido Ranma pudo ver los resultados luego de que naciera nuestro pequeño Yoshio, efectivamente la beba no era hija de él, a esas alturas recriminar más las acciones de ella verdaderamente era una pérdida de tiempo, pese a todo Shampoo con mucha vergüenza agradeció infinitamente el que Ranma no haya desamparado a su hija , y cómo hacerlo si ella no tenía culpa de nada. Desapareció de nuestras vidas llevando su empresa de moda a otra parte de la ciudad.

En menos de lo que pensamos supimos que el padre era Mousse, ellos no están juntos, pero por su propia boca he sabido que está enamorado de su pequeña y que vive por y para ella.

Todo se calmó, Ranma regresó a sus labores diarias en Recony, yo solo voy por medio día y lo apoyo en lo que pueda, el resto se lo dedico a mi hijo.

De Toma sé que se encuentra muy bien en Sidney su empresa ha crecido a pasos agigantados nos escribimos por e-mail todos los meses, así conoció a Yoshio por foto y dice que es tan lindo como su madre, han pasado tres años ya y él se encuentra comprometido con una linda australiana, espero sea feliz porque lo merece.

Luego del cumpleaños número tres de Yoshio sus abuelos me han pedido un fin de semana con él, quien gustoso se ha quedado con su abuela Nodoka que solo lo consciente con arrumacos y galletitas horneadas mientras juega como nunca con Genma, verlo en esa faceta es pura dulzura.

Es Viernes y he venido a buscar a mi flamante novio, un fin de semana en aquella casa cerca de la costa nos hará muy bien. Subí por el elevador hasta su oficina y caminé directo hasta su puerta.

-Ranma ¿estás listo? pregunté cuando al fin crucé la puerta

-Sí amor, solo dos minutos en lo que guardo este archivo, ¿Yoshio quedó bien? si no estás segura de dejarlo con mamá lo vamos a buscar y lo llevamos- decía Ranma mientras miraba la pantalla de su computador.

-No, es decir, he dejado todas las indicaciones a tu madre, confío en ella, además cualquier cosa en menos de una hora estamos en su casa.

-Sí mi amor, ahora sí- dijo alzando su vista en mi dirección- vaya... pero qué hermoso luces ese vestido azul

-Gracias, mejor vamos pronto antes de que nos pille el tráfico alcancé a decir antes de que me cerrara la boca con un beso fugaz pero intenso.

-Vamos! dijo separándose bruscamente y jalando de mi mano me arrastró a toda prisa hasta el elevador

Esperamos frente a este algo impacientes y llegaron dos personas a nuestro lado, al fin se abrían las puertas, Ranma hizo que entrara primero y se puso en medio no permitiendo que subieran los demás.

-Lo siento señores, esperen el siguiente- dijo muy campante mientras este se cerraba

-Pero qué haces! alcancé a decir antes de que me arrinconara en el elevador y de la forma más hambrienta posible devorara mis labios, sus manos apretaron firme mis nalgas y levantó el vestido que no era tan largo hasta mis muslos, la piel se me erizaba con cada rose de sus dedos y cuando al fin liberó mis labios por falta de aire mordisqueó el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha sacando el arete con sus dientes depositandolo en el escote de mi vestido, miraba los números del elevador y bajaba lento pero seguro hasta el estacionamiento al igual que sus labios junto a su lengua que no paraba de recorrer desde mi cuello hasta el hueso de la clavícula.

-Te amo Akane- dijo algo agitado

-Ya... vamos a llegar- respondí a penas pues sus manos subieron hasta mi ingle sin tapujos acariciando suave y tentador todo el borde de la tela de mi ropa intima.

-Está bien- dijo algo resignado cuando llegamos, bajó mi vestido y caminamos directo al carro.

-Te haría el amor ahora mismo pero quiero hacerte mía de todas las formas posibles en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

-Estás loco! jajaja, conduce con cuidado- pude decir pero aceleraba como desquiciado, lo que normalmente demorábamos 40 minutos lo hizo en tan solo la mitad de ello.

-Al fin llegamos! exclamó feliz y sonriente luego de estacionar el carro

Bajé miré el mar y sus olas romper con fuerza en la orilla, no se veía a nadie y la calidez y el aroma de la arena junto a la sal de la brisa marina inundó mis sentidos, suspiré profundo y satisfecha de poder admirar tal maravilla.

-Bien señora Saotome, ¿entramos o quieres hacerlo aquí?

-Qué! cómo se te ocurre, y ¿cómo es eso de señora? dije con el entre cejo arrugado

-Bueno ya lo eres, o casi, ¿quieres acompañarme lo que resta de vida? dijo sacando un hermoso anillo de brillante del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Esto lo planeaste hace mucho ¿cierto?

-Más o menos- me vas a contestar o...

-Claro que sí quiero bobo! besó mi frente y puso el anillo en mi dedo

Lo demás... fue amor sin medidas, el mar, la casa y las paredes de ella solo albergaron dos amantes sedientos el uno por el otro.

Una a una las prendas fueron cayendo dentro de la casa, regadas por cada rincón de ella, lo dejé sentado en el sillón de la sala completamente desnudo a mi merced y con una evidente y contundente erección que clamaba por compañía.

-¿Tienes hambre? dijo él aludiendo a nuestro primer encuentro- solo le sonreí con astucia desabrochando el brasier negro de encaje que llevaba, lo puse sobre su cabeza acercando mis redondos senos a su rostro pero sin dejar que me tocara.

-no, no, aún no - dije sonriendo mientras él rodaba los ojos por su fallido cometido

Pasé mis dedos por todo su pecho dibujando círculos interminables mientras mi lengua debatía con la suya una guerra sin tregua, di dos pasos hacia atrás y me puse de lado frente a él bajando despacio y sensual la pequeña braga por mis blancas y largas piernas, sin perder de vista sus orbes azules que no dejaban de ver cada detalle hasta que en la misma posición lancé la ropa interior hecha bola directo a su rostro, se removía tenso en sus asiento pero la cogió con éxito con una sola mano.

Caminé lento por su alrededor hasta quedar detrás de su nuca, solté su cabello viéndose salvaje y sediento de mi, incliné mi cuerpo y por encima de su hombro lo besé en los labios mientras mis manos acariciaban su largo y grueso falo a gusto, jadeaba con cada toque hasta que de improvisto me atrapó los brazos y de un solo tirón me montó sobre él.

-Lo estás haciendo tortuoso amor- dijo besando mi cuello, entonces me separé un poco y giré mi cuerpo mostrando mi espalda a su frente mientras nuestros sexos húmedos y latentes rosaban entre sí con deseo y expectantes.

Sentía sus labios besar la fina línea de mi columna hasta llegar a mi nuca y mientras sus manos apretujaban cada uno de mis montes haciendo masajes que estimulaban mis pezones haciendo de la situación un preámbulo excitante para ambos, moviendo suave mis caderas contra su pelvis comencé a darle placer con mis manos subiendo y bajando por su venoso miembro, escuchaba sus gemidos detrás de mi espalda.

-Joder Akane... te necesito- dijo ahogado levantó de mis caderas y me embistió con fuerza sentía la invasión de su falo entrando todo y bien profundo por mi centro, los dos gemimos extasiados y fuerte.

Comenzando una lluvia de sensaciones exquisitas en un frenesí de nunca acabar, a mi propio ritmo, comenzando suave y degustando cada entrada y salida hasta hacerlo con fuerza y sin tapujos, con un calor que nos quemaba el alma, sentía arder mi interior en cada vaivén, sus fuertes manos se posicionaron en le hueso de mis caderas y ayudando a que cada embestida fuera dura y con fuerza, como una danza de dos, sincronizados de principio a fin hacíamos el amor con locura, además de nuestros gemidos solo se escuchaba el mar, y mis pechos que subían y bajaban con bravura por el dulce y sensual contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

-Aahh- una y otra vez... sentía que subía a tocar la punta del cielo para luego quemarme en el mismísimo infierno, el éxtasis llegaba a su punto más álgido queriendo continuar pero el orgasmo venía sin retorno llegando ambos a la cima del placer dejando fluir nuestros jugos uno en el cuerpo del otro, cayendo tal cual con mi espalda sobre su pecho agitado, feliz, satisfecha y porque no, con ganas de más.

-Te amo Ranma- dije acariciando sus manos que estaban sobre mi vientre, besó el costado de mi mejilla y dijo...

-¿Preparada?

-¿Para qué?

-Para ser mía toda la vida. 

_**Fin._**_

_Estimado lector hemos llegado al final de esta suculenta y enredosa historia de amor espero les guste el desenlace, cada quién obtuvo su merecido, y nuestros protagonistas terminaron o más bien comenzaron su vida junto a su pequeño, felices y prósperos pero con todo el erotismo característico del primer capítulo. Espero sus opiniones, sean positivas o negativas o constructivas, todo se respeta. _

_Deja tu voto en la estrella si te gusta, recomienda si puedes y deseas, comenta porque amo leerlos. _

_Desde Chile una fanática más de Ranma 1/2 _

_**Sweetsimphony._**_


End file.
